


I never asked to be a demon

by LinaDorony



Series: I never asked to be a someone [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captivity, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, bad words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaDorony/pseuds/LinaDorony
Summary: Азирафель в теле Кроули оказывается в Аду, искупавшись в святой воде и вернувшись на Землю невредимым. А тем временем архангел Гавриил решает вернуть старый долг, воспользовавшись своими связями, и Кроули остается запертым на Небесах в теле Азирафеля без возможности вернуться на Землю, попадая в ловушку.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: I never asked to be a someone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, вот и я сбежала с фикбука на ао3))  
> Огромное спасибо **Филиппу Моцари** за помощь с тегами и настройками :з  
> ___  
> Я изо всех сил пыталась не писать фик по этому фандому. Но это было сильней меня.  
> Стоило увидеть несколько артов, как идея мгновенно созрела в голове. Мне только дай запихнуть любимых героев в самую задницу и по самые уши, сразу повылезают разные непонятные пейринги и ПОВОРОТНЫЕ идеи.
> 
> Так, как я зафанатела по оменсам, я фанатела разве что по тф2.  
> И я ОЧЕНЬ надеялась, что эта работа не выльется в нечто огромное, как в прошлый раз. НО ОНА ВЫЛИЛАСЬ))0)

Азирафель провожал рассеянным взглядом курьера. День выдался сумасшедшим, как, пожалуй, и вся неделя. Не тот мальчик, невероятно точные пророчества Агнессы, конец света, дышащий прямо в лицо, Антихрист, оказавшийся настолько человечным, чтобы дать всему миру второй шанс.

Он ведь действительно заслуживает второй шанс, все мы заслуживаем.

Шум колес отвлек его от мыслей. Из-за угла медленно выехал автобус, и Азирафель оживился.

\- О, вот и он… Написано "Оксфорд".

\- Да, но он все равно поедет в Лондон, - Кроули сделал последний глоток из бутылки, что они распивали вдвоем на этой холодной мокрой лавке в Тэдфилде. – Просто не будет знать, почему.

\- Я думаю, пусть он высадит меня у книжного магазина, - Азирафель поерзал, ему и правда очень хотелось в тепло и уют своего родного дома.

Кроули оглянулся на него, заерзал обеспокоенно. Замялся.

\- Он сгорел, помнишь?

Азирафель посмотрел на него в ответ, в горле встал ком.

Он совсем забыл, вернее, как-то не заострил внимание на этом факте. Тогда он пытался осознать свое состояние, боялся, что Кроули перестанет слышать его. Конец света был слишком близок, чтобы Азирафель терял время даже на переживания демона, и пожар в книжном магазине, как и все остальное, сам собой вычеркнулся из памяти.

Теперь, когда все позади, осознание произошедшего рухнуло на его плечи. Не было больше уютной квартирки в глубине книжного. Не было родных книг, с трепетом коллекционируемых много лет. И не будет больше посиделок с вином в задней комнате…

Но прежде чем Азирафель пошел на поводу у эмоций, Кроули привычно "подставил плечо":

\- Можешь остановиться у меня, если хочешь.

Азирафель представил. Как мог, по крайней мере, поскольку у Кроули он был всего один раз, да и то очень давно. Наверняка с тех пор все изменилось. И все же… это было лучше, чем ничего. Компания Кроули после этого сумасшедшего дня…

" _Нет, так нельзя_ , - привычно одернул себя Азирафель. – _Он демон_ ".

Эта фраза выработалась у него, как защитный рефлекс, уже много веков назад. Они ангел и демон. Им нельзя ночевать друг у друга, им нельзя касаться друг друга без необходимости, это все может быть понято превратно. И если Азирафелю грозит выговор, максимум Падение, то Кроули будет уничтожен.

И все же… Сегодня был такой день. Они столько пережили… В конце концов, Гавриилу и Вельзевул есть чем заняться, у них 10-миллионная армия, которую надо остановить, успокоить и заставить работать. И два предателя, для которых нужно придумать достойную расправу.

\- Не думаю, что моим это понравится, - Азирафель виновато улыбнулся. _"Уговори меня"_.

\- У тебя больше нет твоих, - парировал Кроули, глядя на него, видя насквозь, но сразу добавил, словно испугавшись, что ангел снова отвергнет его, в который раз за последнюю неделю: – У нас обоих нет. Мы на своей стороне.

Отвернувшись, он вытянул руку, давая знак водителю автобуса остановиться.

\- Как сказала Агнесса, нам нужно с умом выбирать обличья.

Азирафель окинул взглядом ночную улицу и поднялся. Возражать было глупо, Кроули был прав. У них есть ночь перед возможной расплатой за спасение Земли, нужно использовать это время по максимуму. Ничего еще не закончилось.

В автобусе Кроули привычно скользнул к окну, сразу уставившись в него. Он отлично видел в темноте, поэтому мог свободно носить солнечные очки в любое время суток, видя мир одинаково, но именно сегодня, именно этим вечером, плавно переходящим в ночь, этот мир был так удивительно красив.

Кроули и не задумывался, как сильно ему нравится Земля. Нравится жить здесь, нравятся все эти забавные люди, которые не плохие и не хорошие. До сегодняшнего дня он не осознавал это так ярко, как сейчас, наблюдая неторопливо проплывающие мимо окна деревья, дома, небо. Ночное звездное небо.

Азирафель чуть поерзал рядом, случайно задел чужое бедро тыльной стороной ладони. Кроули даже головы не повернул. Он достаточно выслушал о себе за эту неделю, чтобы снова рисковать навлечь на себя ангельское возмущение. На это совсем не осталось сил – только сейчас, подумав об этом, он внутренне застонал, ощущая дикую усталость, словно пробежал марафон.

Это все Бентли. На поддерживание машины, чтобы пересечь М25, потребовалось много сил, почти столько же, сколько на остановку времени, прежде чем сам Сатана появится перед ними, чтобы уничтожить их всех. Но если это воспоминание вызывало смесь дрожи и гордости, то одна только мысль о Бентли заставляла болезненно ныть что-то за грудиной.

Ужасно хотелось спать. Упасть и заснуть на целый век, возможно, тогда бы он выспался. Но он не имел на это права, они оба не имели. Как только Небеса и Ад уладят текущие дела, они обратят свой взор на тех, из-за кого возникло столько проблем. И им нужно подготовиться к этому.

Азирафель снова завозился, снова коснулся его. Кроули повернул голову, посмотрел слегка нахмуренно, но ангел лишь сжал губы в тонкую линию и поднялся, проходя на выход.

_Они что, уже приехали?_ Поразительно, как быстро пролетело время. Кроули не был уверен, что не продремал почти всю дорогу.

На улице было так же прохладно и влажно. Кроули слегка обогнал ангела, показывая дорогу, словно Азирафель мог заблудиться без него. В полном молчании они зашли в дом, разве что переглядываясь, каждый был занят своими мыслями. В лифте, однако, Кроули кашлянул, разрывая тишину между ними.

\- Есть идеи?

\- Обсудим за вином, - Азирафель неуловимо улыбнулся. – Или… что у тебя там есть?

\- Вино найдется, я думаю, - Кроули вышел из лифта, открывая дверь и остановившись. – После вас.

\- Как мило.

Внутри было пусто. Азирафель как-то даже сник – он не признался бы себе, но он так хотел бы увидеть что-нибудь личное среди вещей Кроули, что был совершенно не готов к тому, что вещей-то, собственно говоря, толком и не было. Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился, вдруг увидев впереди в дверном проеме кучу тряпок и лужицу воды.

_О боже._

\- Кроули, это… - голос Азирафеля против его воли прозвучал как обвинение.

\- Знаешь ли, у меня не было времени убираться, - огрызнулся демон, обходя его, сделав широкий шаг через эту лужу своими невозможно длинными ногами. – Хотя даже теперь я вряд ли устрою генеральную уборку.

\- Они… действительно приходили к тебе, - Азирафель подошел ближе, осматривая то, что было раньше Лигуром.

\- Да-п.

Судя по звукам, Кроули уже доставал бокалы и бутылку вина. Азирафель заставил себя оторвать взгляд от промокшей одежды, поджал упрямо губы.

\- У тебя есть, чем это убрать?

\- Я не наступлю.

\- Какое-нибудь ведро или что-то вроде этого?

\- Ведро расплавилось о голову этого подонка. Так что нет, ангел, - Кроули развел руками. – Иди сюда, все уже готово.

Азирафель недовольно цокнул языком. Он не хотел оставлять потенциальную опасность так близко к демону, но чудесить у него дома… С другой стороны, они все равно кандидаты на самую худшую участь. Одно чудо уже ничего не сделает.

Когда Кроули вышел к нему, потеряв терпение, Азирафель уже заканчивал. Одежду он, конечно, испарил и так, но остатки святой воды предпочел собрать вручную, по старинке, и под тяжелым взглядом Кроули выпрямился, упрямо поджимая губы.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел демон. Очков на нем уже не было, и Азирафель мог полюбоваться его глазами.

\- Я все убрал. Чтобы ты не наступил. Это опасно, Кроули, как ты не понимаешь? – ворча себе под нос, ангел прошел в кабинет, осматриваясь.

Здесь так же пусто, но хотя бы была мебель. Правда, самый минимум – стол, на котором уже стояли, помимо стационарного телефона, бутылка вина и бокалы, и стул. Кроули, пройдя мимо Азирафеля, щелкнул пальцами, и рядом материализовалось кресло, почти такое же, на каком любил сидеть ангел в книжном магазине.

\- О, спасибо, - Азирафель тепло улыбнулся ему, присаживаясь и взяв бокал.

Ему не хватало их разговоров, глупых и бессмысленных, хотя никто из них этого не признал бы. Азирафель не помнил, когда они в первый раз так сидели, это было слишком давно, это вошло в привычку так же, как хорошая еда, Ритц по средам, снятые наедине солнечные очки с глаз демона.

Однако в этот раз все было не так. Они говорили о пророчестве, о возможных вариантах того, что им предстоит. Кроули ловил себя на мысли, что соображает все хуже – он слишком привык зависеть от сна, а теперь еще приходилось ловить себя на том, что ужасно хочется поймать ангела за руку, сжать ее, переплести пальцы.

Он ведь серьезно думал, что потерял его. Что они никогда не будут сидеть… вот так. Вдвоем, отрезанные от всего остального мира. Рядом с ним в той комнатке в книжном магазине Кроули мог забыть о том, кто он такой, и даже сейчас думать о том, что он мог потерять это все, этот уют, этот голос, этот взгляд, этого ангела, было просто невыносимо.

Он думал, что потерял самого близкого друга. Он потерял любимую машину. Он мог бы себе позволить одну слабость, не правда ли? Всего одну…

\- Мне кажется, тебе надо поспать, - мягко сказал Азирафель, наблюдая за ним.

Кроули потер лицо рукой.

\- Тебе тоже. Завтра сложный день.

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Кроули.

\- Да брось, давай, - он поднялся на ноги. – Давай по очереди. Пойдем, я покажу тебе спальню. Ты поспишь первым, я посторожу тебя.

Даже если он не мог коснуться его, он мог охранять его сон, как самый преданный пес на свете.

Азирафель колебался, но недолго. Встав следом, он допил вино из своего бокала и последовал за демоном.

\- Ты обязательно покажешь мне потом свои растения, Кроули.

\- Что?.. А, да, конечно.

Это было своего рода обещание, и оба это понимали.

_Мы переживем завтрашний день. Обещай мне. Обещай мне, что не умрешь._

_Обещаю._

Спальня выглядела вполне человеческой. Большая, даже не так – огромная кровать, широкий шкаф, комод, дверь в ванную. Кроули подошел к окну, наглухо задергивая шторы, включил бра над тумбочкой, потушил верхний свет, и стало почти уютно.

Азирафель замялся.

\- Даже не знаю, Кроули…

\- Ты что, одежду у меня выпрашиваешь? – подозрительно спросил демон. – У меня нет такого, что тебе подойдет, и вообще ты мог бы просто… 

\- Нет, я всего лишь считаю дурным тоном выгонять из спальни ее хозяина.

\- Ты не выгоняешь меня. Смотри, здесь лежит ковер, - Кроули подошел к кровати и присел на ковер, постеленный около нее. – Я буду здесь. Ложись, смелее, ангел. Я буду здесь, я никуда не уйду.

Азирафель сдался. Снял пиджак, помедлив, снял жилет. Разулся. Кроули возвел глаза к потолку.

\- Честное слово, ангел, пока ты снимешь все свои шмотки, уже рассветет.

\- Что же ты предлагаешь, спать при полном параде? – возмутился Азирафель.

\- Ради всего святого… - Кроули поморщился и щелкнул пальцами.

Ангел вздрогнул всем телом, осматривая белоснежную пижаму на своем теле. Его одежда лежала стопкой на комоде. Это все было так… интимно, что он покраснел. Даже когда-то во Франции, спасая его тушку от гильотины, Кроули не позволял себе ничего создавать на ангельском теле.

Видимо, он действительно устал и не находил в себе сил препираться.

\- Что ж, - он одернул подол рубашки и подошел к кровати. – Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Кроули не поворачивался, позволяя Азирафелю расположиться под одеялом так, как он хочет.

Тот повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, выбрав самую потрепанную на первый взгляд подушку. От нее пахло Кроули, и Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не зарыться в нее носом, бросив взгляд на коротко стриженный рыжий затылок.

\- Мне так нравились твои длинные волосы, - вдруг сказал он.

Кроули дернул головой.

\- Ты спать собираешься?

\- Кроули, посмотри на меня.

Заворчав, он подчинился. Повернулся к нему, сложил руки на край кровати, опустил на них острый подбородок, чуть сощурил желтые змеиные глаза. Азирафель слабо улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты обещал присматривать.

\- Я присматриваю. Спи, ангел. 

\- Разбуди меня через пару часов, хорошо? Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

\- Разбужу.

Азирафель закрыл глаза, все еще ощущая его взгляд на себе. Кроули жадно смотрел не мигая, словно хотел отпечатать каждый изгиб чужого тела на корке мозга. Он жив, Азирафель жив, и ничто не сравнится с тем облегчением и неверием, что он испытал в баре, пытаясь пережить его гибель.

Кроули возвращался мыслями к этому снова и снова, и кто знает, если бы он не вспоминал каждое слово, он бы, возможно, не пришел бы к идее обменяться телами на один день. Какая бы участь ни ждала их, это будет смертельно для одного и безобидно для другого, наверняка.

Он не ожидал, что Азирафель так быстро согласится, но он согласился, пожалуй, быстрее, чем Кроули озвучил до конца свое гениальное предложение. Возможно, это все из-за того, что Азирафель был слишком сонный, когда демон разбудил его, тряхнув за плечо, а может, из-за того, что он наконец-то дотронулся до него.

Кто знает.

\- Что ж, моя очередь, - Азирафель, еще потирая глаза одной рукой, неохотно поднялся с кровати. – Я нагрел тебе место, старый змей.

\- Ты мог бы… - Кроули прикусил язык. _"Ты мог бы остаться лежать, я лег бы рядом"_. Глупцу понятно, что ангел не согласится лечь с демоном в одну постель.

\- Что?

\- Ничего.

Кроули поднялся, распрямляя затекшие ноги, и подошел к шкафу, доставая оттуда комплект черной пижамы. Азирафель удивился.

\- Ты что же, не мог переодеться по щелчку пальцев?

\- Я устал, ангел, - огрызнулся Кроули, стаскивая через голову рубашку. _"Не хочешь лежать рядом, так смотри"_. – Хватит с меня чудес на сегодня.

Азирафель уставился на свои руки, не смея поднять взгляд, пока кровать не прогнулась под весом чужого тела. Кроули устроился быстро, закрывая глаза, шумно выдыхая и мгновенно проваливаясь в сон, прежде чем Азирафель успел произнести:

\- Добрых… снов, Кроули.

Поменяться телами. В этой голове определенно жил гений.

Сидеть на полу было неудобно, и Азирафель пересел на край кровати, очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящего демона. Кроули не пошевелился, продолжал мерно дышать, лишь иногда его рука вздрагивала. Азирафель протянул свою, положил ладонь сверху, погладил слабо. Он хотел это сделать еще в автобусе, но так и не решился. Но сейчас, пока никто не видит, пока Небеса и Ад заняты своими неотложными делами, а Кроули спит, он мог позволить себе чуточку больше, чем обычно.

Время пролетело так быстро. Если они хотели успеть подготовиться, ждать дольше было нельзя. Азирафель наклонился к Кроули и не удержался от мстительной улыбочки, когда резко потряс его за плечо, пародируя, как сам демон будил его, озаренный своей идеей.

\- Кроули, вставай!

\- Что?! – демон вскинулся, рывком садясь. 

Азирафель не успел отпрянуть. Они столкнулись лбами, охнули, прижав ладони к ушибленным местам, и ангел тут же отвернулся спиной.

\- Это что за шутки, ангел? – первым возмущенно подал голос Кроули. – Ты смерти моей хочешь?

\- Кажется, мы как раз работаем, чтобы этого не произошло, - Азирафель поднялся, потирая лоб. – Я подожду тебя снаружи.

\- Нет.

Кроули очень проворно нагнулся, опускаясь на четвереньки, протянув руку и поймав ангела за подол пижамной рубашки прежде, чем тот ушел.

\- Здесь. И сейчас. Ты поздно разбудил меня, ты что, сам заснул?

\- Вовсе нет! – не мог же Азирафель признаться, как ему не хотелось вообще будить спящего, такого умиротворенного и расслабленного Кроули.

\- Иди сюда, - демон похлопал по месту на кровати рядом с собой, садясь нормально. – Слушай. В Аду… ужасно воняет. Прямо смердит. С непривычки это может тебя выдать. Будь готов. Понял? – он протянул ему ладонь.

Азирафель безропотно протянул свою.

\- На Небесах стоит защита… хотя ты уже наверняка знаешь, - поправился он. – Я сделаю так, чтобы она тебя не коснулась. Я… думаю, что могу…

\- Не сомневайся, - Кроули слегка дернул запястьем, отчего их сомкнутые ладони качнулись. – Делай. Просто делай. У тебя все получится.

Азирафель закрыл глаза. Невозможно сосредоточиться, когда на тебя смотрят эти желтые глазищи. Он сжал его руку, и Кроули переплел пальцы удобнее. Азирафель передернул плечами от странной волны жара по всему телу, а когда открыл глаза, на него смотрел он сам.

\- Получилось, - он просиял, широко улыбнувшись, и Кроули в его теле сразу замахал руками.

\- Твою мать, ангел, это мое лицо! Не смей это с ним делать! Я не улыбаюсь, демоны не улыбаются!

\- Неправда, - Азирафель сдержал кокетливую улыбку, но глаза его выдавали с головой. – Я помню, как ты улыбался буквально вчера.

\- Боже, - Кроули закрыл лицо руками. – Это безнадежно. Ты безнадежный.

\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовал Азирафель, и Кроули поднял голову. – У тебя слишком замученный взгляд. У меня такого не бывает. Улыбнись. Ну же, смотри, - он снова улыбнулся, уже открыто дразнясь, и Кроули зашипел.

\- Серьезно, эта затея кажется мне все менее гениальной, - он сделал глубокий вздох и вдруг тепло улыбнулся.

Сердце Азирафеля пропустило удар. Он замер. Это было так… похоже, что у него захватило дух.

\- Что? – Кроули приподнял бровь. – Не то? Что я делаю не так?

\- Нет, просто… - ангел сдержал улыбку, отвернувшись. Он тоже бы хотел так же. – Это… у тебя отлично получается, Кроули. Замечательно.

\- Прекрати меня хвалить, я никогда себя так не веду. Включи всю свою стервозность, ангел, я знаю, она у тебя есть.

\- Тебе лишь бы покритиковать, - Азирафель как можно более плавно поднялся на ноги, делая это как можно более по-змеиному. – Будь мягче, ты ведь теперь ангел.

Задержав дыхание, он подошел к шкафу. Шаг за шагом, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить развязную походку демона. Еще не дойдя до цели, он услышал со стороны кровати свой собственный давящийся смех.

\- Что? – он развернулся к нему. Кроули смеялся точь-в-точь как Азирафель, вживаясь в роль так естественно, как будто делал это постоянно.

\- Это… было бесподобно, - признал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Ты смеялся. Что не так?

\- Я правда так хожу? Стиль пьяной макаки?

\- Какой же ты противный, демон, - вздохнул Азирафель. – У меня не получится.

\- Хватит ныть, ангел, - Кроули подошел к нему, повернулся спиной. – Смотри, как надо.

Стоило ему сделать первые два шага, как расхохотался уже Азирафель.

\- Что?!

\- Не смей так ходить в моем теле!

\- Это что, опять улыбка? Ангел, хватит, возьми себя в руки! Мы должны это сделать!

…Через полчаса, когда совсем рассвело, они вспомнили, что шутить шутки они еще успеют. Азирафель добился весьма сносной демонической походки, одарил мягкую улыбку Кроули одобрительным снисходительным кивком. Оба понимали, что второго шанса у них не будет. Либо они смогут применить все, что знали друг о друге, либо…

Кроули несколько раз повторил ему адрес, где они договорились встретиться после того, как все закончится. Как будто Азирафель мог забыть. 

\- Ты все мне сказал? – Кроули поправил галстук-бабочку. – Есть еще что-то, чего мне стоит опасаться?

\- Нет, это все, - Азирафель покачал головой. – А ты?

\- Ну… держись подальше от стен. Они их иногда лижут. Руки не отмоешь, - Кроули сделал шаг вперед и рявкнул: - А ну не вянуть! Растите лучше!

Растения в оранжерее задрожали, недоумевая, почему даже этот милый и добрый парень орет на них. Кроули последний раз махнул ангелу рукой и вышел из дома, направляясь к книжному магазину, как это бы сделал Азирафель.

_"А что бы сделал Кроули?"_ Сам Азирафель, закрыв за ним дверь, неуверенно огляделся. Взгляд его упал на еще дрожащие растения, и он зашел в оранжерею, поджимая немного нервно губы.

\- Растите лучше, - строго пробормотал он, оглянувшись через плечо, опасаясь, что Кроули услышит.

Впрочем, Азирафель тоже не стал задерживаться надолго. Согласно расписанию, обговоренному накануне под бутылку вина, он должен был встретиться с давним другом в парке.

***

Умоляющий вопль оглушил его на мгновение.

Азирафель во все глаза смотрел на полную ванную святой воды, в которой только что дотла сгорел маленький пузатый демон. Разумеется, он слышал о том, на что способна эта вода, но никогда еще ему не доводилось видеть это вживую. Крик давно смолк, но продолжал звучать в ушах ангела.

Он изо всех сил прогонял прочь мысль, что это могло произойти с Кроули. Если бы они не придумали этот план, Кроули был бы следующим. Кроули мог раствориться еще тогда, в машине, когда получил на руки небольшой клетчатый термос с белой крышкой. Если бы Азирафель не проверил, что убрал все следы…

\- Демон Кроули, я приговариваю тебя к уничтожению святой водой. Ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

Азирафель медленно повернулся к нему, принимая как можно более напряженный вид. Сейчас ему почти не приходилось притворяться.

\- Что ж, да, - он выдержал паузу. – Это новый пиджак, мне не хотелось бы его испортить. Не возражаете, если я сниму его?

Они не возражали. Азирафель стянул его с плеч, уже предвкушая, как расскажет Кроули, что его любимый пиджак не пострадал. Шальная мысль промелькнула в голове, как непрошенная гостья – когда еще выпадет такая возможность? Ведь Кроули не узнает, если Азирафель не скажет ему.

Не веря собственной смелости, Азирафель взялся за ремень брюк. Он продолжал уверять, что это его последнее желание. Правда, носки в этом антисанитарном месте он не снял бы даже под страхом настоящей смерти. А раздеться дальше ему не дал Хастор:

\- Хватит оттягивать неизбежное. Шагай в ванную.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Азирафель поднял руки, словно защищаясь. 

Он сделал шаг к ванной. Еще один. Ближе. Положил ладонь на бортик – он мог бы часами смотреть на выступающие вены, но это точно надо было делать не сейчас. Азирафель шумно выдохнул, задрал ногу, поставив ее в воду, вздрогнув, словно действительно ожидая, что она обожжет, и оттолкнулся второй ногой, залезая и опускаясь целиком.

Он насладился этим зрелищем сполна. Пораженные, напуганные демоны неотрывно наблюдали, как он самозабвенно плещется, брызгается в стекло, вызывая волну ужаснувшихся несчастных, напевает какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, отбивая ритм о поверхность воды. Он попросил резиновую уточку, внутри готовый разорваться от хохота, но слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы быть естественным. Он подыграл лорду Вельзевул, брызнув еще разок на стекло, прогоняя зевак, чувствуя свою победу. Они оставят их в покое. Их обоих.

Опьяненный своим триумфом, он упустил момент, когда вернулась архангел Михаил. Услышав чужой голос, Азирафель оглянулся к нему всем телом, словно был на курорте, а ему принесли коктейль, и буквально пропел:

\- Михаил! Чувак! Сделай быстрое чудо? Мне нужно полотенце.

В его представлении Кроули всегда говорил "чувак", хотя сам он от демона слышал это слово всего один раз. Но ему всегда хотелось попробовать произнести его самому. Михаил была настолько обескуражена, что лишь протянула ему безмолвно белоснежное полотенце.

Кроули мог спать спокойно.

***

Кроули спать не планировал. Ожидание тянулось до противного медленно, запястья затекли от веревок. Он подозревал, что они были освященными, как все в этом залитом светом месте, иначе как объяснить непонятный жар от них?

Однако они не жгли. Чудо Азирафеля справлялось на отлично. Кроули вновь вспомнил о том, что нужно моргать, и едва заметно улыбнулся Уриэль, что стояла поодаль. Он не заговаривал ни с кем, незачем, все и так понимали, зачем он здесь. Да и не было желания.

\- О, Азирафель!

Кроули даже головы не повернул, продолжая сидеть неподвижно, едва заметно вздрогнув, когда чужая рука опустилась ему на плечо.

\- Я так рад, что ты присоединился к нам.

_"Я оторву тебе руки, если ты еще раз дотронешься до меня"_.

\- Вы могли бы просто отправить сообщение, - предположил Кроули вместо этого, проследив за Гавриилом, пока тот не повернулся к нему лицом. – Я имею в виду… похищение. Среди бела дня.

\- Назовем это как есть, – экстрадицией.

Кроули напомнил себе улыбнуться, но получилось только краешками рта.

Он подавлял в себе гнев. Все эти ангелы, доверием которых так дорожил Азирафель, – они нисколько не ценили его усилий. Они улыбались ему в лицо такими фальшивыми улыбками, что их с Азирафелем утренние репетиции казались самым профессиональным актерским мастерством.

Гавриил медлил. Он сложил руки на груди, рассматривая чужое лицо, а затем повернулся к остальным.

\- Оставьте нас. Я сам.

_"Сам?"_ Кроули усмехнулся едва слышно. Это пахло чем-то личным. Азирафель, конечно, упомянул, что Гавриил может быть довольно назойливым, но до сих пор Кроули был уверен, что дело только в потребности архангела трогать все, что движется, своими беспокойными руками.

Демон проводил взглядом ушедших ангелов. Гавриил выждал с полминуты для верности, затем вдруг наклонившись к Кроули почти вплотную, уложив свои руки на его связанные запястья.

\- Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло, Азирафель.

\- Чт…

\- Я возвращаю тебе долг, мой друг, - Гавриил слегка сощурился. – Мне стоило это огромных усилий, попрошу заметить. Ты вновь можешь вернуться на Небеса. Ты остаешься в живых, разве не здорово?

_"Что за абсурд?"_

\- Мне не нужны подачки, Гавриил, - невозмутимо произнес он. – Если Всевышняя считает, что мне нужно умереть, так как я расстроил ваши планы…

\- Я понимаю, почему ты так говоришь, - архангел покачал головой. Кроули начало раздражать то, как близко он находился к нему. – Но ты напрасно волнуешься. Твой рыжий демон уже наверняка растворен в святой воде.

Святая вода. Они с ангелом были правы. Азирафель выжил.

Однако, если быть честным, Кроули сейчас волновало совсем не это.

\- Мне нравится на Земле. Именно поэтому вчера я доказал вам это.

\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Гавриил. – Я давно, давно это подозревал. Ты слишком разнежился, слишком привязался к этим глупым людишкам, к их пристрастиям… К этому мерзкому демону. И именно поэтому я делаю тебе одолжение. Все заслуживают второго шанса.

Кроули не сводил с него глаз. Гавриил мило улыбался жуткой улыбкой, однако смотрел тяжелым, давящим взглядом. И хоть его свет и не обжигал Кроули благодаря защите Азирафеля, он почти физически видел эту угрозу, как тонущий в машине человек видит воду за стеклом, осознавая неизбежное.

\- Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, Азирафель, - он протянул руку, взяв Кроули за подбородок.

Никто никогда не брал его за подбородок.

\- Когда я выбью из тебя эти глупые привязанности.


	2. Chapter 2

Кроули предпочитал не носить белый цвет. Лучше всего вообще – черный, отсутствие цвета, тьма во всем ее великолепии. Когда он слышал от людей о том, что черный цвет очень стильный и весьма стройнит, он был согласен на все сто процентов. Те редкие случаи, когда он одевался в белый, демон старался не вспоминать, да и тогда разбавлял ослепительную яркость хоть чем-нибудь черным. 

После того, как Гавриил отпустил его, ему почти сразу выдали ангельскую одежду. Кроули ожидал что-то вроде белой робы, как когда-то, но нет, это был белоснежный костюм с белоснежным же галстуком, даже смотреть было противно. Он не носил чисто белое с того момента, как Пал. Но об этом не следовало вспоминать.

Он поправил манжеты и снова поднял глаза на зеркало. Улыбнулся – Азирафелю всегда шла улыбка, и черт возьми, как же шел этот костюм. Всяко лучше, чем платье той рыжей женщины у авиабазы.

_Что ж, ладно_. Достаточно все время помнить о том, что он выглядит, как Азирафель, и не принимать одежду на свой счет. Вот о чем серьезно следовало волноваться, так это о том, что теперь делать. Как отсюда выбираться?

Он не мог знать о том, что Гавриилу придет в голову сыграть милосердного папочку, и этот вариант они с Азирафелем даже не обсуждали. Однако отступать было поздно – если эти крылатые заподозрят неладное, им обоим настанет конец. Обман раскроется. Азирафель отправится в пламя, не иначе, а Кроули просто растерзает толпа ангелов. Нет ничего более беззащитного, чем непрошенный демон на Небесах, да еще в главной конторе.

Падать еще раз… Кроули не хотел. Исключено. Он не мог предугадать, что будет, как это отразится на Азирафеле и на нем самом. Что, если во время Падения с него слетит облик? Нет, до Падения доводить было нельзя.

Оставались последние варианты. Найти способ сбежать самому, рискуя нарваться потом на целую стаю ангелов на Земле, или же как-то убедить этих белоснежных надменных красавчиков вернуть его на Землю.

Пока что рано было судить или что-то решать. Кроули решил пока что понаблюдать, выходя из небольшой комнаты, выделенной Азирафелю. Проводил взглядом нескольких ангелов впереди, прошедших мимо. Думать, что он снова выглядел, как они, было непривычно. А когда Кроули увидел вдалеке Гавриила, то повернулся и направился в противоположную сторону.

Был еще один вариант. Он был по-демонически прост – достать их всех настолько, что они только рады будут от него избавиться. По крайней мере, за тысячи лет службы в Аду у Кроули это неплохо получалось, к нему редко обращались с прямыми поручениями, потому что он умудрялся так насесть на уши, что любой демон был готов сам все сделать, лишь бы не связываться с ним.

Правда, как это лаконично сделать от лица Азирафеля, Кроули еще не придумал. И не успел, потому что ноги сами вынесли его на большую площадь, откуда открывался невероятно захватывающий вид на звезды. Дыхание перехватило на мгновение, и Кроули шумно сглотнул, поднимая голову так высоко, как только мог. Тысячи созвездий светили для него, перемигиваясь, едва заметно двигаясь.

Прошло столько лет. А это место оставалось единственным на всех Небесах, где он чувствовал себя почти как дома. 

Он помнил. 

Он помнил их почти все, и кончики пальцев едва заметно покалывало, как когда-то, хотя Кроули знал, что это все мираж, не более. И все же не мог сдержать тихий вздох. Как же ему хотелось, мучительно хотелось еще хотя бы раз, всего один раз остановить время вокруг себя, закрутить энергию между бледных пальцев, развернуть новое созвездие, застывшее в безвременье. Расположить так, как нужно, расправить белоснежные крылья, наблюдая, как за один миг сместилась реальность, впуская в себя новые звезды…

Столько времени прошло. Столько лет, но это было как будто вчера.

Боль и обида запульсировали где-то на отголосках сознания, там, где Кроули прятал их с тех самых пор. _За что? За дурацкие вопросы? За идиотов, за которыми он пошел, пытаясь найти ответ?_

Так чертовски несправедливо.

Силой воли он опустил взгляд. Хватит. Сейчас совершенно не время.

Он повернулся и наткнулся взглядом на соседний зал. Его опалил запах серы, которого здесь не должно было быть. Ему неоткуда взяться, Кроули пал давным-давно, задолго до встречи с Азирафелем, в чьем теле он, черт возьми, находился, и пришлось ущипнуть себя за запястье, чтобы отвернуться от комнаты, где когда-то он рухнул вниз, беспомощно цепляясь пальцами за воздух, и уйти в другую сторону.

" _Чего ты сюда пришел?_ – проворчал он на себя. – _Никто в здравом уме не посадит тебя творить звезды. Надейся, чтобы уборщицей не сделали, вот будет смеху"_.

Мысль о том, что Кроули вообще лучше не чудесить, чтобы не привлекать внимание своей демонической аурой, заставила его скривиться.

\- Азирафель! – преувеличенно радостный голос Гавриила заставил его остановиться.

Догнал-таки.

\- Гавриил, - как можно лучезарней улыбнулся Кроули, поворачиваясь к нему. – Давно не виделись, не правда ли?

\- Не отходи от меня, солнышко, мне надо быть уверенным, что ты не сбежишь при первом удобном случае, - Гавриил похлопал его по плечу. 

Кроули улыбнулся шире. _"Пернатый подонок"_.

\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе твое новое рабочее место, - Гавриил повернулся вместе с ним, проводя по коридору. – Тебе понравится.

\- Хочется верить.

Кроули никогда не ждал от судьбы подарков. Не то чтобы он был пессимистом, можно было назвать его чертовски везучим засранцем, но сам себя он везучим не считал. Демоны никогда не ждут для себя поблажек, Падение обычно отучает верить в хорошее.

Но ведь сейчас он был в теле ангела. Самого лучшего ангела во всей Вселенной. И надеялся, не признаваясь себе сам, что хотя бы в этот раз ему перепадет немного удачи, и его новая работа не будет совсем запредельно ужасной.

Однако когда Гавриил завел его в небольшое и, конечно же, светлое помещение с несколькими столами в ряд, на которых красовались высоченные кипы бумаг, Кроули едва сдержался, чтобы не взвыть.

Нет, все-таки фортуна определенно ненавидела его, не иначе.

\- Ты ведь любишь возиться с бумагами? – Гавриил отодвинул приглашающе стул. – Может, это заменит тебе твой книжный магазин, кто знает?

\- Оу, - Кроули сомневался, что может еще как-то прокомментировать происходящее, и натянуто улыбнулся, надеясь, что Архангелу хватит и этой реакции. – Это…

\- Ты же помнишь, как проверять отчеты, верно? Или показать еще раз?

\- Я разберусь, спасибо. Очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Здесь самые старые, их нужно разобрать в первую очередь, - хлопнув по двум стопкам, сообщил Гавриил. Те опасно качнулись. – Затем можешь приниматься за остальные.

\- Понятно, - Кроули с тщательно скрываемой тоской осмотрел свое новое рабочее место.

\- Я буду приглядывать за тобой.

_"Будешь проверять своим блестящим ботинком, не сдох ли я со скуки?"_

Кроули ненавидел бумажную работу, сколько себя помнил. Это было так невыносимо скучно, даже когда он просто делал отчеты. А уж разбирать их тоннами и вовсе было похоже на второй филиал Ада, только на Небесах. Он не был до конца уверен, радовался ли Азирафель на его месте, но в любом случае изобразить энтузиазм достаточно искренне не мог при всем желании.

\- Что ж, - он сел, аккуратно поправив белый пиджак. – Полагаю, мне лучше начать.

\- Отличное рвение! – Гавриил снова хлопнул его по плечу, и Кроули уже почти привычно удержался от того, чтобы в ответ не хлопнуть ему по лбу. – Но мне нужно показать тебе еще одно место прежде, чем ты начнешь.

\- Оу. Хм, хорошо.

Архангел повел его в соседнюю комнату, рассказывая, куда приносят новые отчеты, куда теперь следует сдавать проверенные, еще что-то, с его точки зрения, невероятно полезное, но что Кроули уже пропускал мимо ушей, не в силах слушать. Он рассеянно скользил иногда взглядом по ангелам, подходившим вдалеке к книжным шкафам и складывающим туда свои бумажки, и утвердительно угукал, когда Гавриил делал паузы, даже смотрел на него в это время, вежливо улыбаясь.

_"Когда же ты заткнешься, ради Бога, ради Дьявола, заткни свой глупый рот"_.

Итак, Небеса, постоянно норовящий его пощупать Архангел и бесконечные отчеты. Хуже уже быть просто не могло, не правда ли?

_Не стоило говорить эту фразу_ , одернул себя Кроули. После нее всегда находилось что-то еще. 

Гавриил вдруг замолчал. Демон перевел на него взгляд и лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Да, я все понял, Гавриил. Спасибо, что… еще раз все объяснил.

\- Ты меня не слушал, не правда ли? – Гавриил улыбался в ответ, но по коже Кроули от нее вдруг пробежал мороз.

\- Нет, что ты, я слушаю… - мысли Кроули забегали, пытаясь выцепить из памяти последнюю фразу Архангела, однако абсолютно все они улетучились, когда Гавриил неожиданно поднял руку, опустив ее ему на макушку, и слегка взъерошил.

\- Земная жизнь заметно подпортила тебя.

\- Гавриил… - как можно мягче удивленно пробормотал Кроули, чувствуя, как чужая рука сжала его волосы сильнее. – Что за глупости…

Краем глаза он заметил, что комната была пуста, все ангелы словно провалились сквозь землю. Внутреннее чутье вопило, чтобы он бросился прочь прямо сейчас, но Кроули еще старался сохранить лицо. Макушку слабо обожгло чужим светом.

\- Я же говорил, что я выбью из тебя всю эту ересь? – необычайно ласково спросил Гавриил, чуть отводя руку назад. Кроули против воли запрокинул голову, следуя за его рукой, и открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но не успел. Архангел наклонился к нему и впился прямо в губы.

Кроули показалось, что мир сделал кульбит. Он покачнулся бы, если бы чужая рукая не держала так крепко, не давая отстраниться, или догадался бы не открывать рот от неожиданности, чтобы гребанный Гавриил воспользовался и этим.

Ощутив чужой язык у себя во рту, Кроули замычал, вцепившись в лацкан пиджака и буквально отодрав Гавриила от себя. Губы пылали, но это было ничто по сравнению с гневом, вспыхнувшим внутри демона.

\- Ты что делаешь? – прошипел он, чудом сумев не придать голосу змеиный оттенок.

\- Что такое, Азирафель? – Гавриил усмехнулся, взяв его за запястье. – Ты отвык от меня со своим _мерзким_ демоном?

Он сделал шаг к нему, прижав Кроули к стене не ласково, но и не так, словно хотел размазать по ней. В голове демона взрывались тысячи мыслей, он слабо скривил губы, не в силах скрыть отвращение. Гавриил все еще держал его за волосы, и это выводило из себя. Кроули стиснул вытянутые руки на лацканах его пиджака – что бы ни случилось, он их не согнет, даже если этот ублюдок сломает их пополам.

Гавриил нашел более лаконичное решение, просто потянув его к себе за волосы. Кроули зашипел снова, привстав на цыпочки, упираясь задрожавшей от напряжения рукой. 

_"Вырывай. Вырывай волосы, если хочешь, мне не привыкать, я не поддамся тебе"_.

Они смотрели друг на друга неотрывно. Гавриил резко направил руку в противоположную сторону, и Кроули ударился затылком о стену, стиснув зубы, сумел сделать шумный выдох и пропустил момент, когда чужая рука сразу после удара потянула его снова. Он опять уперся ему в грудь, но потерял преимущество, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой архангел был все ближе. Кроули метнул прожигающий взгляд на его губы. Раз так, он прокусит ее до крови. Если повезет, откусит совсем.

Кажется, Гавриил это понял. Он снова припечатал Кроули к стене, уже с большей силой, и сам сделал шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Это уже было дело принципа, как понял Кроули, поднимая руку выше, закрывая лицо локтем. Гавриил сощурился – и вдруг отстранился, отпустив его.

Уловив движение боковым зрением, Кроули молниеносно повернул голову. В комнату вошла архангел Михаил – из-за бешено стучащей крови в ушах он не услышал ее шагов. Только сейчас он осознал, что дрожит, то ли от напряжения, то ли от гнева. Он выпрямился, одернул пиджак и даже смог улыбнуться как ни в чем не бывало, сложив руки на животе.

\- Азирафель, - поздоровалась Михаил легким движением головы и перевела взгляд на Гавриила. – Простите, что прерываю. Это срочно.

\- Конечно, - Гавриил посмотрел на демона, невозмутимо поправив пиджак. Кроули ответил ему ласковой улыбкой со вложенным в нее смыслом "я тебя запомнил, ты лучше беги". – Азирафель, принимайся за работу. Ты же все понял?

\- Да, конечно, - убедившись, что может твердо стоять на ногах, Кроули отстранился от стены. – Был рад увидеться.

И это была правда - впервые он был так рад кому-то из архангелов.

***

Азирафель просидел в условленном месте до самой ночи.

Первые пару часов он предвкушающе репетировал про себя, как расскажет Кроули про то, что он творил в Аду. Выражение лица Михаила, Вельзевул – да вообще всех! – до сих пор приводило его в детский восторг. Однако шло время, в парке зажглись фонари. Прохожих становилось все меньше. Подул холодный вечерний ветер, пронизывая даже сквозь пальто.

Азирафель поднялся, побродил по дорожке, иногда прерываясь на посидеть на лавочке. Это было уже не смешно, Кроули не мог задержаться так надолго. Что-то пошло не так? Что-то совершенно определенно пошло не так, иначе бы он был уже здесь!

Когда время перевалило за полночь, Азирафель понял, что ждать дальше не имеет смысла. Он замерз, проголодался и не знал, что и думать. Беспокойство съедало его изнутри, пока он еще неуверенно, оглядываясь через каждые несколько шагов, двигался в сторону книжного магазина.

Что, если их план провалился? Что, если они _убили_ его?

Ангел гнал от себя эти мысли, как мог. Хитрость Кроули не знала границ, он додумался столько лет хранить у себя святую воду, чтобы защититься, когда за ним придут, он пролетел через стену огня на машине, он придумал их обмен телами, в конце концов!

_Но он был связан. Освященными веревками. Я видел, как его тащили, связанного с головы до ног, такого беззащитного, что, если…_

Азирафель потянул на себя ручку двери и вздрогнул, услышав родной звон колокольчика. Кроули говорил, что книжный магазин в полном порядке, да и сам Азирафель видел совершенно новенькую Бентли, но одно дело знать… А другое дело – наконец-то очутиться дома. От сердца немного отлегло, к ангелу возвращалась способность мыслить здраво.

Он мог и преувеличивать, в конце концов. Кроули может быть вымотан и отсыпаться у себя дома. Может быть, он ждет его здесь, кстати? Азирафель приободрился, хотя и знал, что это ложные надежды, однако проверил и заднюю комнату, и даже поднялся к себе в квартирку. Никого, конечно же, не было. Но это не значит, что все так плохо.

Если Кроули… что ж, мертв – этого уже никак не исправить. Поэтому Азирафель будет думать, что он жив, и просто… подождет чего-то еще более конкретного. Да, именно так. Возможно, он приляжет поспать, Кроули говорил ему когда-то, что после хорошего сна лучше думается. Почему бы не попробовать?

Азирафель лег на кровать прямо поверх покрывала. Он никогда особо ею не пользовался, зачем, если есть книги, вкусная еда и еще масса полезных дел? Но у всех людей обязана была быть спальня, и он не стал возражать, просто она была сродни красивой вазе на подставке – такая же бесполезная.

Сон не шел. Азирафель крутился, как уж на сковородке, отгоняя от себя страшные картины, что такого могло произойти на Небесах, что Кроули не вернулся. Неизвестность давила сильнее всего, и в конце концов ангел поднялся, хмурясь еще сильнее, разгладил покрывало, сбившееся от его метаний, и спустился вниз.

Никаких изменений. Все так же никого не было. Вздохнув, Азирафель обвел глазами книжные полки, невесомо улыбнувшись, замечая новые книги. Хм, а это что? Небольшая коробочка лежала на его рабочем столе, прямо рядом с телефоном. Азирафель подошел ближе, взял ту в руки. Легкая.

Съедаемый любопытством, он открыл ее и охнул, расплывшись в нежной улыбке.

Внутри лежала небольшая статуэтка ангела. Кроули собирал их, казалось, по всему миру. Какие-то дарил Азирафелю под разными предлогами, какие-то оставлял себе – об этом Азирафель узнал вчера, увидев некоторые из них в его квартире. Возможно, они просто ждали своего часа. Он взял статуэтку в руки, покрутил в пальцах, не замечая, что улыбается. Вот только теплота, разливающаяся в груди, была отравлена горечью.

_"Это же не может быть… прощальный подарок? Нет же? Нет?"_

Азирафель хотел уже убрать коробочку, когда увидел внутри еще что-то. Записка? Он воспрянул духом. Ну конечно, у Кроули всегда был запасной план! Должен был быть! Задыхаясь от нетерпения, ангел достал клочок бумаги из коробочки и развернул его.

"Добро пожаловать домой, ангел".

_И это все?.._

Азирафель испустил протяжный разочарованный вздох. Кроули, его Кроули… Невольно он вспомнил их стычку у книжного магазина. Он был морально раздавлен, он еще не знал, что Небеса не станут слушать его, и он врал Кроули. Кроули, который рисковал всем ради него столько времени. Кроули, который примчался к нему, несмотря на то, что он сказал ему в беседке, который сбивчиво извинялся, как будто сам Ад наступал ему на пятки, и все, что он хотел, было сбежать куда глаза глядят вместе с Азирафелем. А он тогда ответил ему, что…

_"Нет"_. Ангел шумно выдохнул и поставил статуэтку на стол. Сейчас не время. Он просто… он просто поедет к нему домой и все выяснит. Вдруг Кроули что-то оставил ему? Намек? Подсказку? Вдруг он все же там?

Улица встретила его холодным ветром и темным ночным небом. Рассыпанные звезды смотрелись необычайно красиво, но Азирафель не был настроен на лирику. Автобусы уже не ходили, и ему пришлось идти пешком, вжимая голову в плечи, перейдя на быстрый шаг.

Квартира Кроули встретила его темной пустотой. Кроули не было и здесь. Все осталось таким же, каким оставил все Азирафель утром. Не находя себе места, ангел обошел каждую комнату, словно они играли в прятки.

Наверху не могли догадаться о их планах. Ни один демон не смог бы подняться на Небеса снова, если только какой-нибудь ангел добровольно не даст ему на это позволение. Азирафель дал Кроули и позволение, и защиту, он был готов дать ему все, что угодно, лишь бы он был в безопасности, и надеялся, что эта мысль отразилась на чуде, когда он сжимал чужую руку и чувствовал, как вокруг него закручивается демоническая магия, запечатывая его свет за барьером подальше от чужих глаз.

И Кроули не мог сбежать, разозлившись на него. Он оставил ему подарок, ради всего святого, чтобы когда Азирафель вернулся в магазин, то сразу подумал бы о нем.

Азирафель зашел в ванную, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. Конечно же, здесь Кроули тоже не было. Он рассеянно огляделся, задержавшись взглядом на зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрел высокий и подтянутый рыжий демон, выглядевший при этом, как ребенок, который потерял маму в огромном магазине.

\- Где же ты? – прошептал Азирафель, рассматривая уже такие родные за шесть тысяч лет черты лица в отражении.

***

Ярость клокотала где-то между ключицами и распирала горло. Кроули в который раз подавил желание зарычать и отложил очередной проверенный отчет в сторону, протянув руку к следующему. Кипа бумаг снова опасно наклонилась, и он подхватил ее, поджав губы, снял верхнюю часть, положив рядом, шумно выдохнул.

Ангелы, работающие здесь же, поглядывали на него, но близко не подходили. Кроули почти сразу переставил все стопки бумаг таким образом, чтобы его лица не было видно со стороны. Он боялся, что злится слишком сильно, чтобы удерживать ангельское выражение дружелюбия.

Ну а еще так он мог бормотать себе под нос что угодно, делая вид, что внимательно читает отчеты. На самом же деле он не мог избавиться от привычки говорить сам с собой.

\- Есть еще что-то, что мне стоит знать, ангел? – передразнил он еле слышно, шумно распрямляя бумажный лист. – Стоит ли чего-то еще опасаться? Нееет, Кроули, неееет, блять, конечно же, нет, как ты мог такое подумать?!

Он метнул взгляд поверх бумаг и прокашлялся, загоняя теперь еще и ревность поглубже в себя.

Его демонический голос в голове требовал немедленно раскрыть все карты и свалить на все четыре стороны, обернувшись огромным черным змеем, устроить здесь пожар, какой был в книжном магазине – сердце пропустило удар, - но это было бы так глупо, это было бы воплощением глупости.

\- Подумаешь, забыл тебя предупредить, что здесь ходит один озабоченный парень, с которым мы, оказывается, спим, - последние слова, произнесенные едва слышным шепотом, сами собой перетекли в шипение.

Кроули не желал принимать тот факт, что все эти годы, сотни лет, что он провел с Азирафелем, все эти шесть тысяч лет ангел любил кого-то другого. Прикасался к кому-то другому. Неужели в этом все дело? Все это время?.. 

_"Это мой ангел, самодовольный ты кусок дерьма. МОЙ"_ , - этого он бы никогда не произнес вслух, но эта фраза опаляюще пульсировала внутри него.

Шорох бумаги. Тихие шаги ангелов, снующих туда-сюда. Подрагивающая рука, слишком резко взявшая следующий отчет, слишком сильно сжала его, слегка помяв. Кроули даже бровью не повел.

Как бы он ни злился на Азирафеля, он не мог причинить ему зла.

Он должен был сыграть свою роль до конца, желательно завершив ее на такой ноте, чтобы этот ублюдок с фиолетовыми глазами и хваткой бультерьера никогда больше не прикоснулся к его ангелу.


	3. Chapter 3

Чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, помимо бесцельного брождения по чужой квартире, Азирафель решил позаботиться о цветах. Он почувствовал, как они задрожали, стоило ему приблизиться, и не сдержал мягкой улыбки, заботливо протирая зеленые листья влажной тряпочкой.

\- Вот так… Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

Он не был уверен, говорит он растениям или себе. Заканчивая одну сторону комнаты, он наткнулся взглядом на запасной распрыскиватель, поэтому прошелся вдоль горшков еще раз, бормоча снова что-то утешительное.

Растения, кажется, были всерьез озадачены таким поведением своего хозяина. Он не кричал, не буянил, его руки были непривычно ласковыми, и казалось, что они немного светились. Листья буквально тянулись к Азирафелю, будто выпрашивая еще немного любви, а ангел был только рад еще задержаться.

Однако все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Азирафель вернулся в кабинет, в который раз оглядевшись, зацепившись взглядом на телефон Кроули. Демон оставил его на столе, и ангел уже несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что, возможно, он сделал это намеренно.

Нет. Кроули не мог все бросить. Однажды Азирафель уже усомнился в нем, уже думал, что демон хочет раздобыть святую воду и уничтожить себя этим, а на самом деле…

От воспоминаний ангела передернуло. Крик и шипение в ванной, вскинутая в последней мольбе чужая ручонка – все это тяжелым грузом осело на самом дне разума Азирафеля, но всколыхнулось от непрошенных воспоминаний.

Достаточно просто мысли, что Кроули не искал смерти. Он хотел жить.

Ноги сами привели его в спальню. Кровать была аккуратно застелена, шторы все еще задернуты. На комоде – две стопки одежды, черная и белая. Словно только что они дурачились, изображая друг друга, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, что их ожидало. Улыбка тронула губы Азирафеля, когда он вспомнил, как Кроули ругался, одеваясь, ворча, что похож на капусту, что в одежде Азирафеля жарче, чем в Аду, как он сам помимо воли трогал свою шею, слишком открытую, как будто обнаженную…

Азирафеля бросило в дрожь. Нет, эта тема тоже не подходила. Да что это с ним такое?

Возможно, стоило поспать.

\- Люди, придумавшие сон, чертовы гении, - как-то сказал ему Кроули, развалившись на диване в задней комнате книжного магазина. – Если ты не пробовал, ангел, это того стоит. Это как перезагрузка для мозгов.

Тогда Азирафель возмутился, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем валяться на кровати несколько часов, завернувшись в одеяло, и наблюдать собственные фантазии. Кроули привычно отмахнулся, но тема периодически всплывала в их разговорах.

Может быть, попробовать снова? Если это можно назвать перезагрузкой для мозгов, Азирафелю она не помешала бы сейчас. Ничего разумнее, чем попытаться проникнуть на Небеса, он придумать не мог, а где-то в глубине Азирафель не был готов так нагло нарушать правила. По крайней мере, пока он не мог точно сказать, что произошло с Кроули.

В конце концов, если у него снова не получится заснуть, он сможет… он еще не знал, что, но никто же не заставлял его лежать на кровати демона, верно?

Азирафель нервно оглянулся на дверь и присел на постель. Подсознание сразу подсунуло ему образ Кроули, так сладко спавшего, иногда стискивавшего пальцами одеяло. Спутанные рыжие волосы, расслабленное лицо, приоткрытые губы, едва слышное дыхание.

Взглядом ангел нашел ту самую потрепанную подушку, которую явно использовали чаще других. Протянув руку, он положил ее поближе к краю и осторожно прилег.

Запах Кроули. Азирафель закрыл глаза, зарылся носом в эту подушку. Запах окружал его, обволакивал, дарил ощущение защищенности, спокойствия. За долгие годы Азирафель привык, что Кроули находил его, где бы он ни был, и всегда приходил, когда ангел нуждался в нем сильнее всего. Как персональный… кто? Демон-хранитель? 

Может быть. Азирафель сонно улыбнулся.

Еще немного. Он полежит так еще немного, в этих воображаемых объятиях, погруженный в эту иллюзию чужого присутствия, и даже так, будучи невероятно далеко, Кроули снова подарил ему чувство покоя.

***

Шесть чертовых тысяч лет он рисковал всем, что имел, ради одного ангела, дороже которого у Кроули не было ничего. Иногда он чувствовал себя, как рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах – как, к примеру, войти в церковь, приплясывая как можно элегантнее, как подобает джентльмену, и спасти чужую задницу и ее книги. Или круто вылететь на дорогу в охваченной огнем машине, подъехать к все той же чужой заднице, пообещать решить все ее проблемы и пойти разбираться с обидчиком.

Любой ангел бы на его месте не захотел бы даже видеть его. Но Азирафель был рядом и, что еще важнее, позволял Кроули быть рыцарем для него. Хлопал глазками, намеками без слов упрашивая демона испарить пятно краски на своем пиджаке, угрожал никогда больше с ним не разговаривать, если Кроули сейчас же не решит его проблемы (и проблемы всей Земли заодно), ненавязчиво гремел кандалами в 1793, сочиняя сказки, почему сам не может освободиться. Ну ладно, возможно, и не сказки. Но тащиться во Францию, чтобы поесть блинчиков? В такой одежде? Когда ты не можешь чудесить? Это ли не провокация?

Вообще произошедшее в той камере Кроули хранил в памяти особенно тщательно. Слишком хорошо он помнил жадный взгляд Азирафеля, осмотревший его с ног до головы, когда ангел обрадованно повернулся на его голос. Он словно раздел демона глазами, пробормотав "Боже правый", то отворачиваясь, то снова смотря на него, и Кроули готов был поклясться в этом.

_Неужели… это все было неправдой? Неужели ангел притворялся?_

Ангелы вообще умеют играть в подобные игры? Кроули знал, что демоны вполне могут. Не все, чаще всего им не хватает хитрости, чтобы играть чужими чувствами. А ангелы? Азирафель был… достаточно стервозным засранцем, чтобы так с ним обойтись? Или нет?

_"У всего же есть предел_ , - хмуро подумал Кроули, откладывая отчет. – _Допустим, ты захотел меня отшить. Снова. Почему так? За что? Что я сделал не так? Зачем отправлять сюда, чтобы я попал… к нему в лапы? Это шутка такая? Когда мне смеяться?"_

Услышав шаги, он нервно оглянулся. Но это были все те же работяги-ангелы.

Гавриил не появлялся.

Кроули в который раз сказал себе, что думать про Азирафеля не время. Инстинкт самосохранения требовал находиться в окружении ангелов и параноидально реагировал на каждый посторонний шум. При всем при этом следовало не забывать улыбаться и махать ангелам, которые знали Азирафеля и хотели поздороваться.

С Азирафелем он может разобраться потом. Сейчас важно не попасться в более крупные неприятности. Если Азирафель и Гавриил… Кроули не мог заставить себя закончить эту мысль и поднялся, шумно вздохнув и показательно потягиваясь, чувствуя, как расслабляются затекшие мышцы.

Если у Гавриила что-то было к Азирафелю – _если_ , подчеркнул он – то можно попробовать применить любимый трюк ангела. Он вполне мог, скажем, отвергнуть его. Точно. Отвергнуть Гавриила по-азирафельски. Но стильно.

Ох, пожалуй, Кроули сделает это с мстительным удовольствием.

За шесть тысяч лет он мог выпустить целую книгу об этом.

"Тысяча и один способ отвергнуть мужчину по-ангельски". Звучит, нет?

Однако Гавриил не отвергся.

Видимо, в этом была разница между ними. Кроули ценил отношения с Азирафелем, ценил чужой комфорт, позволяя себе лишь поддразнивать, но никогда не требовал от ангела чего-либо взамен. Ему достаточно было просто быть рядом – будучи демоном, он не имел права просить большего.

Гавриил не был заботливым, он явно не был из тех, кто заботился о чужом удовольствии, и уж точно не собирался спрашивать разрешения. Кроули понял это за секунду до того, как закончил свою высокопарную запутанную речь, прочел по странному огню в фиолетовых глазах и успел отпрянуть в сторону прежде, чем Гавриил широким шагом оказался на его месте, явно намереваясь снова зажать в углу.

Кроули учуял его, когда выходил из комнаты за последней порцией проверенных отчетов. Ну как проверенных, бегло просмотренных, никто же не ожидал от него, что он серьезно будет их проверять? Ему не нужно было присматриваться, и ему не нужно было дожидаться, пока ангелы, направившиеся к выходу, как по команде, оставят его одного. Ускорив шаг, он затесался среди них, постаравшись пробиться туда, где их было побольше, мило – отвратительно мило – улыбался.

Гавриил, остановившись в коридоре, опешил, глядя на него. Кроули кивнул ему, всем своим видом показывая, что он очень занят, как и все эти веселые ребята, и очень-очень спешит. А когда архангел пошел рядом, сообщив, что Азирафелю непременно стоит пойти с ним в какую-то там комнату, Кроули неохотно остановился и самозабвенно начал пороть всякую чушь, включая и то, как здорово ему работается и как он не хочет прерываться.

Мало кто мог выдерживать такое количество болтовни. Кроули, когда хотел, мог быть невероятно болтливым, причем специально сочиняя самую бредовую ерунду на свете.

Но он так сильно увлекся, что не заметил опасности, когда Гавриил вдруг принял его разговор и даже поддерживал весь этот бред. Он не заметил, что они куда-то идут, он был занят тем, что подводил архангела к мысли, что все эти телесные контакты – дело слишком земное, что не пристало небесным существам. 

Во всем виноваты противные белые стены, как в них вообще можно спокойно ориентироваться?!

Только сейчас, увернувшись от рук Гавриила, Кроули понял, что они одни. В пустой комнате, видимо, что-то вроде переговорной, судя по нескольким большим столам и куче стульев. Сейчас здесь никого не было, ведь тот, кто мог бы созвать совещание, сейчас был готов взять его одним только взглядом.

_"Плохо. Плохо-плохо-плохо, очень плохо"_.

Кроули мог кружить вокруг него сколько угодно со всей своей змеиной грацией, насколько позволяли его пухленькие ангельские ножки. Он мог обходить эти большие столы, не сводить взгляда с Гавриила и упрямо продолжая бормотать с виноватой ангельской улыбкой, что это все недоразумение, что это лучше прекратить, что он же уже все понял, зачем переходить на крайности, _мы же хорошие, ради всего святого_.

На пятом или шестом круге Гавриилу начало это надоедать. Он смотрел уже не так вежливо, преследуя свою цель, начиная злиться. Сначала он показывал, что никуда не торопится, ведь он закрыл дверь сразу же, как только Кроули юркнул за стол, дураку было понятно, что он сбежит при первой же возможности. Какой же удивительно находчивый ангел.

\- Ну, - произнес он, улучив момент и резко толкнув стол от себя. 

Столешница ударила Кроули по бедру, и тот отпрыгнул к стене, прижав ладонь к месту удара.

\- Ради всего святого, - Гавриил почти пнул соседний стол, так что тот буквально отлетел к стене рядом с демоном. 

Кроули подобрался, забыв об ушибе, тем не менее отступая туда, куда стол отрезал ему путь.

\- Мне же нужно проучить предателей в наказание? – Гавриил усмехнулся.

Кроули сжал пальцами край стола, прижимаясь к нему спиной, и неожиданно проворно запрыгнул на него, разворачиваясь на бедрах и сильно отталкиваясь ладонями, пересекая столешницу, чтобы спрыгнуть с другой стороны. У него почти получилось, однако когда его ноги уже были готовы коснуться пола, сильная рука вцепилась в ворот его пиджака и рывком опрокинула на лопатки.

Падая, демон больно ударился затылком и зашипел, зажмурившись. Гавриил перехватил его уже за волосы, чтобы убедиться, что "Азирафель" никуда не денется. Он вообще любил держать за волосы. Когда-то Азирафель от этого жеста становился шелковым. Но не сейчас.

Кроули открыл глаза уже через секунду, уставившись на Гавриила, молниеносно оценивая ситуацию. Ему категорически не понравилось, как он сейчас лежит – на столе, лицом к не самой желанной части архангела, что было весьма опасно. Кроули дернулся, чтобы встать, зашипев тихо сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что его удерживают, но Гавриил решил, что его дорогого друга нужно проучить получше, и буквально стащил Кроули за волосы со стола.

Тот упал на пол, закрываясь рукой, словно ожидая удара, однако затем вскочил на ноги, как распрямленная пружина – резко, всем телом.

\- Ты не на Земле больше, Азирафель, - вновь напомнил ему Гавриил, за волосы оттесняя его к стене. Каким бы непокорным ни был Кроули, как бы он ни пытался вырваться из чужой хватки, это ему не помогло. В конце концов он был прижат спиной к стенке, шумно дыша и глядя неотрывно на архангела.

_"Не смей. Трогать. Это тело. Таким образом"_.

Гавриил усмехнулся, протянув руку и взяв его за подбородок. Кроули отмахнулся от нее, и архангел сощурился.

\- На колени.

\- Ч-чего?

\- На колени, - Гавриил сильно надавил на чужую макушку. – Будь хорошим мальчиком, Азирафель. На колени.

_"А по пернатым яйцам не хочешь?"_ – так и вертелось на языке, но Кроули лишь прошипел:

\- Нет.

Он не сдастся. Не без боя. Если этот архангел хочет его получить, ему придется придумать что-то получше вырывания чужих волос и самодовольного еблета. 

Кроули подобрался, распределяя вес, чтобы ударить первым, но Гавриил, видимо, прочел это по его глазам. Отпустив его волосы, архангел плавно отступил на полшага, зная, что остановить свой удар коленом демон уже не сможет, с размаху вдарил по чужому затылку и сразу же, пока Кроули не очухался, нанес удар в живот. Демон согнулся пополам, задохнувшись рычанием, обмяк в чужих руках, так обманчиво беззащитно. Гавриил был вынужден подхватить его, чтобы несдержанно вскрикнуть, когда Кроули безошибочно точным быстрым рывком впился зубами в его запястье, сдавив челюсти так сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу.

Это было неожиданно. Слишком неожиданно для архангела. Злость в нем превратилась в гнев за считанные мгновения, вспыхнула ярчайшим светом. Кроули зажмурился, разжал зубы, ослепленный, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве. На мгновение силы покинули его тело, защита Азирафеля не была заточена под такое воздействие ангельской магии.

Гавриил оскалился, ощутив его секундную слабость, как хищник, почуявший кровь.

***

Он был прав.

Гавриил не был тем, кто заботился о чужом удовольствии.

Белоснежный пиджак валялся около стены. Рубашка, слегка надорванная, болталась на одном плече – Кроули не дал скинуть ее совсем, словно это спасло бы его. Спину холодила стена, руки, задранные высоко и неудобно над его головой, архангел крепко держал своей. Живот горел – Гавриил бил сильно, выбивая из Кроули остатки сопротивления. Дышать приходилось через раз, глаза невозможно было открыть из-за слепящей светом ярости и нарастающего возбуждения архангела. Кроули оставалось жмуриться, дергать запястьями, пытаясь освободиться, и наощупь лягаться, словно это могло остановить Гавриила.

_"Убери свои руки… от этого тела!"_

Эта мысль билась у Кроули жилкой на виске, но вскоре и она растаяла во всепоглощающей ненависти. Он был бы очень рад выпустить ее. Дать себе волю. Распахнуть змеиные глаза, зашипеть, вцепиться в глотку. Но свет, который мог настолько проникать сквозь защиту Азирафеля, мог испепелить его за секунду. Кроули оставалось только извиваться, надеясь, возможно, задушить Гавриила коленками или сломать ему шею ударом пятки.

Архангел пресекал все эти попытки. Одна нога Кроули, на которой он почти сидел, была надежно зафиксирована, другую он уложил к себе на плечо, откровенно наслаждаясь видом. Его бы воля, он бы не возился с ним. Ему хотелось довести до крика. Но "Азирафель" оказался настолько узким, что попытка взять его просто так, без подготовки, могла стать весьма сложной задачей, а "ангел", казалось, только и ждал момента, чтобы вырвать руки из плена и продолжить бороться.

_Нет уж, хватит_. Гавриил по горло был сыт этими гонками.

Когда он добавил после одного пальца сразу три, Кроули рыкнул. Запрокинул голову, сделал неопределенное движение, даже смог слабо ударить Гавриила в ухо коленкой. Тот и бровью не повел, пару раз грубо толкнувшись в него, затем хмыкнув, видимо, решив, что с него достаточно.

\- Будь ты паинькой, Азирафель, я был бы нежнее, знаешь.

_Ради всего святого._

\- Но ты изменился. Не в лучшую сторону, к сожалению. Брататься с демоном еще никому не шло на пользу, но я вытряхну из тебя всю тьму, что он в тебе зародил.

_"Брататься?!"_ И этот туда же. Кроули слегка поворачивает голову, облизывая губы, чувствуя слабый привкус крови на языке. И даже находит в себе силы улыбнуться – он не знал, почему, может… может, потому что его Ангел мог бы это сделать?..

\- Лучше гореть в адском пламени, - хрипло прошипел он и отвернул лицо, закрываясь локтем, спасаясь от полыхнувшего светящегося гнева.

Он не преувеличивал.

Лучше гореть в адском пламени, лучше утонуть в святой воде, лучше остаться жить в церкви, чем змеей извиваться под гребанным архангелом Гавриилом, стискивая зубы, не позволяя себе издать ни звука, ни стона. Лучше отдаться в руки Хастура и Вельзевул, чем чувствовать его внутри себя, почти физически чувствуя свою беспомощность впервые за очень долгое время, задыхаться от близости чужого света, слыша редкие оскорбления в адрес демона Кроули.

Защита Азирафеля от чужой благодати работала на износ, но не была заточена под подобное. Кроули сорвался на крик, ощущая, словно его выжигают изнутри, заметался, тщетно пытаясь вырваться, оттолкнуть, _уползти_ , _спрятаться_ , но его только развернули лицом к стене, заломив руку за спину и поставив на четвереньки.

***

Азирафель проснулся резко, как от толчка. Спросонья и в темноте он не сразу понял, где он находится. Ангел прижал ладонь к груди, пытаясь восстановить прерывистое дыхание. Точно. Спальня Кроули. Он заснул, и, видимо, надолго.

Кроули так и не объявился. Азирафель надеялся, почти ждал, когда засыпал, что проснется от раздраженного шипения, будет слушать возмущение демона, который застал в своей постели непрошенного гостя, и даже придумал парочку отвлекающих маневров. Но никого не было, он все так же был один.

Ангел облизнул пересохшие губы и слабо поморщился от неприятного привкуса. Он поднялся на ноги, вытянув руки, наощупь пробираясь к двери и щелкая выключателем, заморгал от света, озираясь, словно впервые видел эту комнату. Он бросил взгляд на кровать, заметил на подушке, которую обнимал, небольшое влажное пятно и покраснел. Отлично, он мало того, что заснул в чужой квартире на чужой кровати без спросу, он еще и обслюнявил во сне подушку Кроули. И что теперь делать?

_Ну… никто же не видел?.._

Азирафель на нетвердых ногах подошел к двери в ванную комнату, зашел внутрь, щелкнул выключателем. Даже плитка, даже раковина – все даже здесь у Кроули было в черных мрачных тонах, и Азирафель передернул плечами. Никакого уюта, слишком холодно и нелюдимо. Как демоны вообще так живут?

Глубоко вздохнув, он наклонился над раковиной, умываясь и приводя мысли в порядок. Ждать Кроули не имело смысла, это точно. Если бы он мог, он бы уже появился. Нужно было действовать, но как..?

Выключив воду, Азирафель притянул к себе полотенце, вытерся и поднял голову, поймав свой взгляд в отражении. Там на него смотрел демон Кроули, обеспокоенно и встревоженно, своими нереальными желтыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Азирафель специально когда-то попросил его снимать очки, когда они вдвоем и их никто не видит. Он так любил их. А теперь он мог любоваться ими сколько угодно…

Поддавшись неизвестному порыву, он протянул руку, провел пальцами по грани зеркала. Загорелая кожа, чуть шершавая, длинные пальцы, узкое запястье с выступающей косточкой. Азирафель перевел глаза обратно на лицо, с любопытством высунул язык. Не раздвоенный. Странно.

Он поднял взгляд на рыжие волосы, взъерошенные и слегка приплюснутые с одной стороны после сна. Посмотрел на руку. На волосы. Осторожно и медленно поднес ладонь к себе, запустил в волосы. Такие мягкие, такие нежные. Зазеркальный Кроули не возражал, прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся теплой ангельской улыбкой. Не отрывая глаз от отражения, Азирафель провел пальцами по виску, по маленькой татуировке, и, осмелев достаточно, трепетно погладил по щеке. Волна мурашек пробежала по телу.

Поглощенный зрелищем, ангел зачарованно стоял перед зеркалом, нежно гладя себя по щеке, очерчивал пальцами лоб, скулы… губы. Приоткрыл их податливо, но сразу поджал, устыдившись, и закрыл глаза. Снова – лоб, скулы, губы… Но теперь – представляя, что это Кроули, это его рука гладит его по щеке, очень осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. Он был готов поклясться, что чувствует чужое дыхание на своем лице, хотя знал, что это наверняка его воображение.

Но это было так сладко…

***

Кроули ворвался в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь и тут же заперев ее. Как ни старался, он никак не мог унять дрожь ни в содранных коленях, ни в ослабевших руках. На запястьях назревали синяки от железной хватки Гавриила, а опускать глаза ниже Кроули не решался.

Кожа под волосами горела. Кроули не помнил, как он попал сюда, в ванную, это просто чудо, что это была почти соседняя дверь. Он не был уверен, что смог бы убежать дальше, да к черту, он не был уверен уже ни в чем. Ему хотелось унять дрожь, ему хотелось сорвать с себя кожу и выбросить, ему хотелось смыть с себя все произошедшее.

_Смыть._

Вцепившись в раковину, Кроули глубоко вздохнул, повернув подрагивающими пальцами кран. Шум воды манил, демон наклонился ниже, сложил ладони лодочкой, готовясь набрать как можно больше, чтобы можно было утонуть…

Он замер в сантиметре от прозрачной струи.

Вода слегка искрилась, и это было не отражение от ламп.

"Ну конечно. Какая вода еще может течь на Небесах?"

Кроули передернуло, и он резко выпрямился, рывком закрыв кран. Схватился теперь за столешницу, низко нагнув голову, глубоко дыша. _"Не думать, не думать, не думать"_. Зажмурившись до цветных пятен перед глазами, он сосредоточился только на дыхании, не позволяя мыслям рассыпаться в опасных направлениях.

_"Не думать. Не думать о том, что сейчас было. Это прошло. Это позади"_.

Дышать становилось легче. Он открыл глаза, проморгавшись, и побледнел, увидев на груди следы чужих укусов.

Из груди вырвалось низкое рычание. Он развернулся, ища взглядом буквально что угодно, чтобы прикрыть тело ангела. Противно. Отвратительно. Унизительно. Ужасно хотелось смыть с себя чужую слюну, пот, сп… _Боже_. Нет, не хотелось – это было нужно, как воздух.

Он почти схватил полотенце, висящее у двери, но в последний момент одернул руку, испугавшись, что оно могло быть пропитано святой водой. Огляделся почти в панике, чувствуя, как заканчивается его самообладание. Когда он был готов заорать в бессилии, в дверь неожиданно постучались, и самый омерзительный в мире голос бодро позвал:

\- Я принес твою одежду, солнышко.

Кроули отшатнулся, словно его ударили. Развернулся к двери всем телом, задрожав еще сильнее, сжав губы в тонкую нитку, стискивая зубы так сильно, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и сломает.

У него не было выбора. У него _опять_ не было выбора.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Быстро, все сделать быстро. Щелчок открываемой щеколды, быстрым рывком схватить белую стопку одежды, не глядя, захлопнуть дверь перед самым носом архангела и лихорадочно запереться.

Это было просто, это заняло несколько секунд, но забрало все оставшиеся силы. Кроули глухо и тихо завыл, скидывая новую одежду на гладкую поверхность рядом с раковинами, и закрыл лицо руками.

_Заново_. Глубокий вдох. Еще раз.

На ощупь схватить первую попавшуюся одежду, кажется, жилетку, вытереть лицо, шею, тело – чтобы досуха, чтобы без следа.

Не думать. Ни о чем не думать. Чувствовать холодный пол босыми ногами, замечать сквозь закрытые веки свет ярких ламп, чувствовать ткань жилета пальцами. Он здесь. Он один. Он переживет. Ему приходилось переживать и не такое. Он справится. 

Он открыл глаза.

В отражении на него смотрел Азирафель. Он держал свое лицо в своих мягких ладонях, затравленный, загнанный. Кроули не мог позволить ему так выглядеть. Силой воли смягчил взгляд. Игнорируя яркие синие и алые отметины на плечах и груди, смотрел только на лицо.

На большие голубые глаза. На округлые симпатичные щеки. На светлые кудри, сейчас расхристанно спутанные. Подрагивающей рукой он пригладил их, нежно провел ладонью по щеке.

_"Ну-ну… все хорошо"._

Он достаточно знал ангела, чтобы без труда представить его голос. Дрожь пробежала по его спине, он закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в ладонь. Воображая, что это рука Азирафеля, терся о нее щекой, лбом, целовал маленькими поцелуями, сжавшись, пытаясь хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы на минуту. Хотя бы на чертово мгновение представить себя _дома_.

В этих уютных руках.

Цепляться за чужую ласку, открыть глаза. Зазеркальный Азирафель не возражал, не твердил ему про различия ангелов и демонов. Кроули готов был отдаться этой мечте целиком, без остатка, как зачарованный, гладил чужое лицо, то не мигая всматриваясь в отражение, представляя, как Азирафель подставляется под его ладони, то подставляясь сам, закрывая глаза и чувствуя тепло на щеке. 

_"Забери меня. Прошу, забери…"_

Он прекратил так же внезапно, как и начал.

Выпрямился, повернувшись спиной к зеркалу, встряхнул волосами. Покосившись на стопку одежды, взял первую попавшуюся шмотку, начиная одеваться. Он не умел жалеть себя, не собирался сидеть здесь и ныть.

Легче злиться. Легче ненавидеть.

И прямо сейчас понятно, кого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я боялась, что я пишу безэмоционально.  
> Но когда я закончила писать эту часть, у меня дрожали руки.


	4. Chapter 4

Азирафель вздрогнул, когда в животе у него заурчало.

Последние пару часов он устраивал мозговой штурм, пытаясь вспомнить и продумать все варианты, что могло произойти с Кроули, как это проверить и что делать в каждом из случаев. Только сейчас он вдруг осознал, что не ел эти два дня. Это было… непривычно, он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо ему хотелось пропустить прием пищи. Не то чтобы ангелы зависели от еды, просто… он в каком-то смысле зависел. И осознавать, что поиски Кроули сейчас были для него в приоритете, было еще более странно.

Они же ангел и демон.

Разве это было правильно? Сидеть и так переживать о демоне. Все падшие, которых Азирафель успел увидеть в Аду, были крайне неприятными типами, и это еще самые мягкие слова, какие ангел мог подобрать. Разве правильно было прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы найти одного из них?..

Но с другой стороны… разве правильно было столько есть?

Правильно ли было быть одержимым дорогой и красивой одеждой?

Разве правильно было останавливать войну между Небесами и Адом?

Азирафель протяжно вздохнул, поправляя пиджак. Конечно же, нет. Это все было ужасно неправильно, но что он мог поделать?

Первое, что стоило проверить – развоплощение. Если что-то пошло не так, Кроули мог развоплотиться, и это уже было лучше, чем смерть. Азирафель помнил, как сам метался сквозь поток людей, как изо всех сил старался привлечь внимание демона, которого чувствовал, пока тот напивался в баре, как в последний раз, и как был обрадован и воодушевлен, когда демон наконец-то вдруг увидел его напротив себя.

Также он помнил, как нашел мадам Трейси. После неслучившегося Апокалипсиса они весьма тепло пообщались, между ними установилось что-то вроде дружеских отношений, и сейчас Азирафель собирался навестить ее, надеясь, что она и мистер Шедвелл уже вернулись в город.

Если Кроули развоплощен, он может быть не только на Земле. Он мог быть в Аду. 

Азирафель не хотел в Ад, не после того, что случилось, это было бы слишком опасно. Но если окажется, что на Земле Кроули нет, что ж, придется придумать, как подстраховаться, и спуститься вниз как можно незаметнее. Но об этом потом… потом.

Он бросил взгляд на стол Кроули, поддавшись порыву, поднял его телефон. Ангел не умел пользоваться этими современными моделями, но ему хотелось взять с собой что-то, принадлежащее Кроули. Если ему удастся его найти, он просто отдаст ему трубку, и возможно, демон обрадуется.

Азирафель вышел на улицу, неосознанно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и вытянул руку, чтобы поймать такси. Прекрасная погода и свежий воздух не были причиной медлить, он достаточно медлил последнее время.

Ангел смотрел в окно и старался отогнать чувство вины куда подальше. Иногда его привычка все тщательно обдумать, взвесить, его нерешительность в некоторых моментах выходила боком. Он ничего не мог поделать, он не был таким импульсивным, как Кроули, не мог бросаться, ничего не взвесив. И все же… в этом случае можно было быть хотя бы немного активнее.

Они оба были в опасности в тот день. Азирафель справился со своей показательной казнью, этим можно было гордиться. Но когда Кроули не вернулся, разве не было его… разве не было бы правильным сразу прийти другу на помощь? 

_Они не друзья_ , вдруг одернул себя ангел. И тяжело вздохнул.

Они куда ближе.

Мадам Трейси открыла ему дверь, выглянув вопросительно, но расплылась в осторожной улыбке.

\- О, мистер Кроули, рада вас… видеть.

\- Эм, да, - Азирафель неловко улыбнулся, невольно оглянувшись через плечо. – Доброе утро, мадам Трейси. Могу я… войти?

\- Разумеется, - медиум пропустила его в дом, закрывая дверь, немного растерянная таким теплым приветствием. – Не хотите ли чаю?

\- Было бы чудесно. И… - ему пришлось замяться, подбирая слова. – И я не мистер Кроули.

Мадам Трейси, обходя его, остановилась, сощурилась и присмотрелась.

\- О, мистер Азирафель, - изумленно воскликнула она и даже засмеялась тихонько. – А вы любитель вселяться в чужие тела, шалунишка, это такие игры?

\- Что? Нет, нет, это совсем не то! – ангел смутился так, что почувствовал, как горят уши. – Это не… Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

\- Что ж, рассказывайте.

Она проводила его в свою квартиру. Здесь стало гораздо меньше разных мистических предметов, да и волосы мадам Трейси претерпели значительные изменения. Вместо буйства рыжих кудряшек она сотворила аккуратно уложенную прическу уже светлых волос, и это удивительно шло ей.

Азирафель постарался объяснить суть кратко и без лишних подробностей. В конце концов, все участники конца света если не знали, то догадывались о том, кем были они с Кроули.

\- …Я думал, что все получилось, но Кроули не вернулся, как мы договаривались. И я допускаю возможность, что он мог оказаться в том же… кхм, виде, что и я, когда мы с вами познакомились. Я хочу попросить вас сделать… то же, что вы тогда делали, когда я ощутил в вас возможность, ну, вселиться, если можно так выразиться.

\- Вы имеете в виду сеанс, - мадам Трейси закивала, отставив полупустую чашку.

\- Да-да, именно так.

Азирафель опустил взгляд. Он уже допил свой чай, что заварила медиум, очень вкусный, как и небольшие пирожные, которые она принесла и которые уже все закончились. Сладкий вкус слегка приободрил Азирафеля, как иллюзия, что не все потеряно.

\- Что ж, я не обещаю, все же я не готовилась заранее…

\- Пожалуйста, - Азирафель улыбнулся так мягко, как только мог, надеясь, что на лице Кроули это не выглядит жутко. – Это очень важно. У вас все получится.

\- Ну хорошо, - решилась мадам Трейси и поднялась, собирая чашки. – Я только проверю мистера Шедвелла, приберусь, подготовлю все необходимое…

\- Позвольте, я помогу, - ангел вскочил следом. – Я все уберу, прошу вас, это такая мелочь…

При всем его старании они сели за стол медиума не раньше, чем через полчаса. Азирафель взял ее за руки, всеми силами стараясь не торопить события. Думать о Кроули. Он закрыл глаза. Думать о Кроули было так легко, он два дня только этим и занимался, но сейчас он почти кричал в своих мыслях, чтобы если демон был развоплощен, то их – как она сказала? сеанс? – точно был замечен им.

Однако минуты шли. Мадам Трейси зазывала разными витиеватыми фразами, но Азирафель и сам чувствовал, что ответом ему была тишина. Никто не приходил. Может, он плохо старается?

Поглощенный мыслями о демоне, сосредоточенный на этом, Азирафель вдруг вздрогнул всем телом. Воспоминания, так давно забытые, засунутые в самый дальний угол сознания, встрепенулись, как монстр, поднимающий тяжелую мохнатую голову.

_Боль от удара. Чужая рука, крепко держащая за волосы. Холодный пол под щекой. Острый носок блестящего ботинка, приподнимающий его лицо за подбородок. Страх. Так много страха, за себя, за Кроули._

_"Ты понял, Азирафель?"_

_"Да… да", - собственные разбитые губы не слушались его._

_"Что ты понял?"_

_"Ангелы не водятся с демонами. Это омерзительно"._

_"Да… омерзительно. Хороший мальчик"._

Азирафель вынырнул из воспоминаний, чувствуя, как мокрая рубашка прилипла к липкой от пота спине. Он тяжело дышал, во все глаза глядя на мадам Трейси и ловя ее изумленный взгляд.

Сеанс был закончен. Он не стал ничего объяснять, улыбался натянуто, извинился. Она тоже извинялась, старалась утешить, как примерная хозяйка, и ушла на кухню приготовить еще чаю, оставив Азирафеля наедине со своими мыслями.

Кроули не шел на контакт. Либо он не на Земле, как Азирафель и боялся, либо он не захотел вселяться в мадам Трейси. Но тогда бы они его хотя бы почувствовали? Его присутствие?

А что, если это… видение из прошлого, что видел Азирафель, и было присутствием? Он никогда не участвовал в подобных… мероприятиях, возможно, Кроули как раз связался с ними? Азирафель не был уверен в этом. Может, Кроули попался под горячую руку Гавриилу, и тот… что ж, избил его? До развоплощения? Или нет?

Нужно было как-то это проверить. Азирафель огляделся. Даже если у мадам Трейси был телефон, он не знал номера Анафемы или Адама. Подумав, ангел достал из внутреннего кармана телефон Кроули. Они ведь обменялись контактами там, в Тэдфилде? Это могло сработать.

Как только его включить…

Азирафель нащупал какие-то кнопочки по бокам, начал нажимать на них. О, прекрасно, экран загорелся, но пока ангел соображал, что делать дальше, снова потух. Да что же это такое. Нет, Азирафель точно не был поклонником подобных вещей, стационарные аппараты куда надежнее и понятнее.

Со второго раза ему удалось снять блокировку с экрана. Телефон издал тихий щелчок, и Азирафель вдруг увидел свою собственную фотографию в качестве рабочего стола. Он ойкнул от неожиданности и резко закрыл телефон ладонями, испуганно выпрямившись, услышав из коридора голос Шедвелла.

\- Иезавель, куда ты подевалась?

\- Ой! – с кухни послышалось звяканье чашек, и мадам Трейси поспешно выбежала, направляясь к входной двери. – Простите, мой дорогой, я быстро.

\- Да-да, конечно, - Азирафель неловко улыбнулся, провожая ее взглядом, и когда она скрылась за дверью, снова уставился в телефон.

_Боже правый._

На фотографии он ел блинчики, умиротворенный и довольный. Он, кажется, помнил этот момент, но смутно, Кроули копался в телефоне, ворча что-то, но ангел и подумать не мог, что он его… фотографирует. Зачем? Зачем?!

Это определенно было не то, о чем сейчас надо было думать. Но Азирафель не мог оторваться так просто, ведь даже когда стал тыкать пальцем в экран, открывая все значки приложений, какие ему попадались, и потом мучительно разбираясь, как их закрыть, он _знал_ , что на фоновой заставке Кроули держал его фотографию.

Но больший шок ждал Азирафеля, когда ему под руку попался значок галереи.

И телефон послушно раскрыл ему целую чертову фотосессию. Азирафель читает, Азирафель в театре, хмурится, недовольный, что Кроули никак не может расстаться с телефоном, затылок Азирафеля в автобусе, Азирафель раскладывает книги в своем магазине, Азирафель сидит в парке, ждет демона в их привычном месте. Азирафель… спит. 

Это была последняя фотография, сделанная два дня назад. Азирафель в белой пижаме под темно-красным одеялом уткнулся носом в бордовую подушку. О, он знал эту подушку. Он знал это одеяло. Он знал, черт возьми, каждую из этих фотографий, конечно, он знал, он был на всех них!

Кажется, Азирафель хотел узнать или найти что-то личное в квартире Кроули?

Что ж, он нашел. Настолько личное, что даже говорить было трудно.

Мадам Трейси вернулась, извинившись. Азирафель снова спрятал телефон, подождал, пока она уйдет на кухню, чтобы продолжить листать своеобразную историю их последних лет.

Сколько здесь было фотографий, что, больше сотни? О боже милостивый, больше полутысячи.

Невероятная тоска захлестнула его.

Как же он много потерял…

_Они_ потеряли. За все эти годы.

***

Кроули занимался отчетами.

Помнится, в самом начале он считал, что их проверка тоже была своеобразной казнью, просто очень медленной, мучительной и невероятно жестокой. Но сейчас он был рад монотонной работе. Она занимала мысли, позволяла отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

А их было предостаточно.

Гавриил слишком легко отпустил его вчера. Даже несмотря на то, что Кроули умудрился даже заснуть в ванной, наивно надеясь, что это поможет, архангел не выламывал дверь, не следил за каждым его шагом.

Объяснение, конечно, было простое – они оба знали, что "Азирафель" никуда не денется.

Его не пропустят даже близко к выходу, его не выпустят дальше главного зала. Его плечи и грудь все еще заметно горели там, где оставались следы. Глаза покалывало, и Кроули часто щурился, раскладывая отчеты на три стопки.

Он весь был напряжен, как один сплошной оголенный нерв. Он больше не мог доверять обманному чувству безопасности, когда вокруг него были ангелы. Он вслушивался в каждый звук, каждый шорох, готовый среагировать.

А еще Кроули не знал, сколько еще продержится защита Азирафеля, подвергшаяся такому серьезному испытанию, как свет разъяренного архангела. Он как-то должен был подать Азирафелю знак, но не мог придумать, каким образом.

Отчет за отчетом. Бумажка за бумажкой.

Он спиной ощутил приближение архангела, еще до того, как тот вошел в помещение.

Бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам, Кроули поднялся, взяв самую левую стопку отчетов, нарисовал на лице свою самую доброжелательную улыбку, на какую только был способен, и направился к трем ангелам, что стояли в дальнем углу и беседовали о чем-то.

\- Добрый день, - дружелюбно поздоровался он.

Ангелы подняли на него удивленные взгляды. О, он же само обаяние.

\- У меня возникли… трудности с этими отчетами, не могли бы вы помочь мне разобраться? – голосом Кроули можно было заработать сахарный диабет. – Эти новые правила… кхм, ну вы понимаете.

Это был только один из его планов отступления, и он работал. Гавриил остановился в дверях, наблюдая, как "Азирафель" сел за стол вместе с еще тремя ангелами, слушая их объяснения про работу и задавая новые вопросы чрезвычайной важности. Архангел не стал их прерывать, это было дурным тоном. Он подождет, ничего страшного, у них впереди вечность.

Чувствуя его взгляд всей спиной, Кроули забалтывал ангелов с удвоенной силой, не забывая ласково улыбаться. Он не зря отбирал самые разные отчеты, чтобы этим крылатым пришлось постараться, чтобы объяснить ему все тонкости. Как минимум, он займет их достаточно долго, чтобы Гавриил потерял терпение и ушел. 

В идеале – они проникнутся к нему доверием и помогут выбраться отсюда.

Гавриил все не уходил.

Он рассматривал его спину, светлые кудрявые волосы, мимолетную улыбку. Сейчас Азирафель казался таким же, как обычно, но накануне… Гавриил не был готов к тому, каким ангел вдруг окажется горячим.

Когда Гавриил наблюдал за ним на Земле, Азирафель казался невинной овечкой с небольшой долей самоуправства и упрямства, с милыми ямочками на щеках, когда он улыбался – вежливо, ласково, учтиво или еще каким бы то ни было способом.

Да, архангел видел напряжение в нем, когда Азирафеля вели на казнь, привязывали к креслу. Он не сопротивлялся, нет, он же всегда был покорным, послушным, услужливым. Он боялся Гавриила, Гавриил знал это, и это доставляло какое-то странное удовольствие.

Сначала, зажимая его у стены, Гавриил думал обойтись одним поцелуем и парой ударов. Этого бывало достаточно, чтобы сбить с Азирафеля спесь, напомнить ему, где его место. Но он и подумать не мог, что дружба с демоном может так повлиять на ангела.

Он впервые видел непокорность и стойкость в этих голубых глазах. Чужое тело было горячим, на удивление гибким и проворным, и было сложно не поддаться желанию обладать. Сломать. Гавриил не мог винить себя, что сорвался.

Сейчас, наблюдая за Азирафелем, он не мог определить, что еще изменилось. Возможно, это все его желание обладать, впервые усиленное до таких размеров. Желание, чтобы каждый жест этих рук, каждый быстрый взгляд на объясняющих что-то ангелов, каждая эта улыбка принадлежала Гавриилу.

Вернее, все это и так принадлежало ему. Гавриил с этим особо не церемонился.

Но он собирался сделать так, чтобы Азирафель тоже это понял. Понял, чей он теперь. Ему хотелось выжжечь ту демоническую червоточинку, что зародилась в ангеле, явно не без помощи вездесущего демона. Но одновременно он хотел насладиться ею. Насладиться, как ломается чужое сопротивление, которое так будоражило воображение.

Он позволил себе особо приятные воспоминания. Чужие крики, сведенные пальцы, цапающие его ладонь. Дрожащие колени – ох, эти округлые колени были такие прекрасные, когда он развернул Азирафеля на спину и увидел на них покрасневшие ссадины. Как восхитительно ангел вздрагивал всем телом на каждый укус.

Даже когда он сбежал, едва Гавриил отпустил его, удивившись тому, с каким проворством Азирафель буквально проскользнул змейкой под столом, его было просто найти. Не позволит же архангел ходить ему обнаженным, нет, это не для посторонних глаз. Он принес ему одежду, чтобы насладиться чужой паникой – каким бы непокорным не был после конца света Азирафель, он прятался, чтобы позволить себе быть слабым, и Гавриил был доволен, что увидел это и дал понять, что видит.

Дал понять, что он был везде.

Неожиданная мысль омрачила его. Что, если Азирафель был таким из-за близости со своим демоном? Гавриил знал от Михаила, что Кроули избежал казни. Вельзевул не стала преследовать его, чтобы не сеять сомнение среди своих подчиненных. Что, если, несмотря на его мнение по этому поводу, Азирафель все же позволил себе, кхм, подобную слабость?

Гавриил сдержал недовольное рычание. Кашлянул, улыбнулся. Ангелы должны улыбаться, и он улыбался – даже когда смотрел, как ангел жмурится и отворачивает лицо, не мог перестать довольно лыбиться. Как же ему это нравилось.

Нет, определенно это все нужно из Азирафеля вырвать. В его жизни больше не будет этого демона, Гавриил приложит все усилия. Но, пожалуй, в следующий раз нужно начудесить что-нибудь, что поможет зафиксировать Азирафеля получше. Чтобы не надо было беспокоиться, что ангел вырвется из чужой хватки, это было так неудобно. Нужно лишить его возможности сопротивляться вообще.

"Азирафель", словно почувствовав его мысли, бросил на него мимолетный, но внимательный взгляд, и слегка поерзал, повернувшись так, чтобы постоянно видеть архангела боковым зрением.

Гавриил усмехнулся. Ему некуда торопиться. Это великолепие, эта непокорность и изобретательность принадлежит ему.

Поэтому он развернулся и вышел из зала. Все же были дела, которые не терпели отлагательств.

Кроули перевел дух. Он улыбнулся, почти искренне поблагодарив крылатых за столь подробные объяснения, поднялся, забирая отчеты и возвращаясь к работе.

Только взяв следующий отчет, он заметил, как дрожат его руки. Сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы прекратить это, и зажмурился на мгновение, пытаясь справиться с резью в глазах.

Терпение, самоконтроль и улыбка. Он все выдержит.

У него еще есть два способа избежать контакта с Гавриилом, и он придумает еще.

Он обязательно найдет способ выбраться отсюда.


	5. Chapter 5

Кроули хорошо умел прятаться. Это тоже входило в его, так скажем, набор юного змея – желтые нечеловеческие глаза, ночное зрение, прекрасное обоняние, превосходная гибкость и отменная чуйка на все места, где можно спрятаться и затаиться. Такие места еще можно было делить на теплые и не очень, но это Кроули приобрел позже.

Легкая слабость и резь в глазах беспокоили его. Он делал перерывы в работе, если был уверен, что Гавриил далеко, уходил, прихватив с собой другую стопку отчетов, чтобы ни у кого не вызывать вопросов. Он втискивал пухленькое ангельское тело в самые удаленные уголки Небес, подальше от яркого света ламп, тер слезящиеся глаза и пережидал какое-то время. 

Первый такой раз он проверял, что будет, если его потеряют. Возможно, начнется паника, возможно, его будут искать, и он сможет прошмыгнуть к выходу. Это было глупо, конечно, ангелы у Небесных Врат никуда не уйдут, он не удивится, если там увешаны стены с лицом Азирафеля и надписью "разыскивается, брать живым". Но ему нужно было знать, что они все сделают, если не найдут его, где ему положено быть.

Его пропажу заметили не сразу. Он хорошо задурил им мозги этими отчетами и показательным бормотанием, словно наткнулся на что-то нехорошее, и никто не удивился, что он куда-то ушел. Пока Гавриил не пришел опять на него поглазеть. Из-за этого проклятого архангела все, кто работал в Небесной Канцелярии, уже считали Азирафеля полным дебилом, так часто он мотался к ним с вопросами и советами, стоило ему учуясь мерзкий запах благодати. Гавриил уже начинал злиться, а когда не обнаружил своего ненаглядного на его месте, отправил несколько групп ангелов обыскивать залы.

И, собственно, это было все. 

Никто не сходил с ума, ища беглеца, словно зная, что он все равно появится. Лишь выставили несколько небесных созданий около всех возможных выходов, да и только.

Кроули, конечно, таких подробностей не знал. Вылезая из своего укрытия, он принюхался, приоткрыв рот, чтобы лучше различать запахи, и как убедился, что путь свободен, сразу вернулся.

Ангелы, шушукающиеся у стеллажей, оглянулись на него удивленно. Кроули улыбнулся им, помахав рукой с отчетами:

\- Разобрался, - радостно, садясь за стол. – Можно принимать.

Подумаешь, разбирался больше часа. Откуда им знать, что у него там за отчет? Может, Азирафель сам его написал. Кто знает.

Отчеты ангела Кроули изучал особенно внимательно, стараясь не темнеть лицом. Он знал, конечно, что любые упоминания его были до невозможности искажены, если не сказать перевраны, но после того, во что он вляпался, сложно было сказать наверняка, считал ли так Азирафель или же нет.

_"Он правда называет меня гнилым изнутри?_ – вертелось в голове Кроули, пока взгляд быстро пробегал по аккуратному почерку. – _Фу, ангел, ничем греховным от меня не несет за версту… греховным… подождите…"_

Он заморгал – чертовы глаза опять слезились. Не показалось. Издав смешок, Кроули отложил этот отчет и выдохнул. Давненько он никуда не отлучался. Кроме первого раза, проверяющего, он уходил передохнуть уже дважды, всегда меняя места, словно приучая, что в этом нет ничего такого, подумаешь, один ангел ушел на перекур. У ангелов бывают перекуры?

Ну или как у них это называется. Кроули нужно было приучить всех к мысли о том, что он может не быть на месте, и с каждым своим уходом задерживался чуть-чуть дольше.

На этот раз он усмотрел местечко недалеко от своей же комнаты, вернее, комнаты Азирафеля, хотя какая сейчас разница. Прямо за лестницей, уходящей в пол, он чуял маленький закуток, куда совершенно точно эти высокомерные и надменные белокрылые не сунутся, побоявшись испачкать перышки. 

Поднявшись с рабочего места и хмурясь озадаченно, Кроули понес очередные отчеты в сторону главного зала. Улыбнуться, поприветствовать пару ангелов по дороге – уже легко, уже привычно. Улучив момент, Кроули свернул в коридоры, приоткрыл рот – нет, никого, путь открыт. Существенно ускорив шаг, он дошел до лестницы, заглянул наверх, обошел ее и без особо труда пролез в закоулок.

Наконец-то свет не такой яркий, наконец-то можно перестать улыбаться.

На этот раз он засек примерно тридцать минут. В прошлый раз было тоже тридцать, и Кроули не был уверен, что это сошло ему с рук, увеличивать время пока что было рано. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене, бесшумно отстукивал ботинком секунды, прикрыв глаза.

Какие-то ангелы спускались и поднимались по лестнице. Кроули замирал, поднимая глаза, но все было в порядке, его не было видно, зато он слышал все шаги как по лестнице, так и со стороны коридора.

Закончив отсчет, он шумно вздохнул, перехватывая отчеты поудобнее, вылезая на свет, быстро отряхнулся, приводя себя в порядок, привычно прислушался, принюхался и пошел обратно.

Когда он проходил мимо дверей, одна из них неожиданно открылась. Прежде, чем Кроули успел среагировать, его схватили за запястье, втащили внутрь, припечатали к стене лицом и заломили руку за спину. Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнув замком.

_Блять._

Кроули рванулся, но Гавриил буднично перехватил и вторую его руку, связывая их у него за спиной. Он явно ждал его здесь давно, иначе демон бы почуял. Видимо, приставил к нему кого-то из своих и ждал. Подонок. Какой же ублюдок.

\- Так, что тут у нас?

Гавриил наклонился, собирая веер рассыпанных по полу отчетов. Кроули обернулся через плечо, слегка выгнувшись, пытаясь освободиться, развернулся к нему лицом, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Куда ты ходил? – Гавриил потряс отчетами. – Что здесь непонятного?

\- Почерк, - процедил Кроули, моргнув и силой воли заставив себя улыбнуться. – Ужасный почерк, я не понимаю, как я должен это расшиф…

\- Заткнись.

Кроули замолчал, поджав губы. Гавриил, кажется, смягчился. Плохой знак.

\- Если будут какие-то сложности с отчетами, не ищи никого. Это не твои обязанности. Откладывай такие отчеты, потом покажешь мне. Понятно?

\- Да, - Кроули кивнул и улыбнулся. – Я все понял. Развяжи меня?

Он снова был похож на того Азирафеля, какого Гавриил помнил на Земле. Это его не очень устраивало. Архангел откинул отчеты на столик и подошел к Кроули, осматривая его.

\- Это в высшей степени непрофессионально, - снова подал голос демон, дергая запястьями. – Ты мог бы сказать все, что…

Он охнул, когда его с размаху ударили в живот, и замер, согнувшись пополам. Гавриил склонил голову набок, погладил его по волосам, уже примериваясь взяться как следует и выпрямить чужое тело, заглянуть в глаза, проверить, появилась ли теперь эта пьянящая его непокорность.

Кроули выпрямился рывком, одновременно поднимая ногу, чтобы как следует вдарить архангелу… куда следует. Тот задохнулся, тоже согнувшись, схватившись за причинное место, и демон ужом проскользнул в сторону, увернувшись от руки, присел немного, пытаясь перешагнуть через связанные за спиной руки и вытащить их вперед.

Он был готов перегрызть эту веревку, если успеет, но был бы благодарен уже за возможность закрыться руками. Краем глаза он следил за Гавриилом. Кроули не успел бы остановиться в любом случае, поскольку одну ногу он уже протиснул, но если архангел на него кинется, то следовало быть готовым.

Гавриил развернулся к нему, сияющий от злости. Кроули быстро развернулся к нему спиной, рывком вскидывая связанные руки перед собой – получилось!..

Сзади на него молниеносным движением набросили галстук. Кроули распахнул глаза, замычал, когда Гавриил потянул края галстука назад, заставляя демона выгнуться, завязывая ипровизированный кляп потуже, и сильно сжал чужие волосы на затылке.

\- Ты напросился, - хрипло зарычал он на ухо Кроули. 

Швырнул его на кровать лицом вперед – демон успел согнуть руки перед собой, чтобы сразу оттолкнуться, попытаться развернуться, дать отпор, но архангел был быстрее. Еще один удар пришелся демону по ребрам, второй, третий… Нападать уже не было возможности, Кроули жмурился до слез, вцепившись зубами в галстук, кое-как наощупь закрывался руками, но предугадать, откуда прилетит тяжелый кулак в следующий раз, было просто невозможно.

Когда "ангел" прекратил сопротивление, замерев в глухой обороне, Гавриил остановился. Кроули слышал его шумное дыхание, услышал звяканье пряжки ремня – _нет, только не это_. Сделав резкий вдох, он крутанулся вокруг себя, чтобы скатиться с кровати на пол, но и этого сделать ему не дали – сильная рука поймала его за локоть, затащила обратно, задрав его руки вверх, чтобы ремнем привязать к изголовью кровати.

_"Так-то лучше"_. Гавриил, восстанавливая дыхание, рассматривал лежащего перед ним. Вид Азирафеля с запрокинутыми к изголовью руками, с кляпом из его архангельского галстука во рту, жмурившийся и дергающийся. Внизу живота заметно потяжелело. Но теперь он мог не спешить.

Он расстегивал одежду демона нарочито медленно, сидя на его ногах. Пиджак и рубашку снять было сложнее всего в данной ситуации, но Гавриил и возиться не стал, щелчком пальцев оставляя Кроули по пояс голым. Тот вздрогнул всем телом, подтянулся на руках поближе к изголовью, закрыл лицо локтями, как мог. Архангел снял с него ремень, повернулся, закручивая его вокруг чужой лодыжки, и наклонился, затягивая второй конец у ножки кровати, надежно фиксируя.

_У этой кровати раньше не было ножек, но кого это волнует? Зачем вообще кровать этим засранцам? Они же не спят, это что, шутка такая? Или Гавриил специально это здесь устроил? О, наверняка. Маленькое чудо в виде земного траходрома, чтобы проучить одного зарвавшегося ангела, так, что ли?!_

Кроули тараторил подобные глупые мысли без остановки в своей голове. Он уже знал, что его ждет, он совершенно не хотел об этом думать, особенно о том, каким он сейчас был беспомощным. Глаза слезились от чужого света, хотя он закрывался локтями, как мог, но резь была почти невыносимой, и не дай бог этот подонок это заметит и решит, что он плачет. Черта с два.

_Как же унизительно._

Он перегрыз галстук, когда ощутил в себе обжигающую архангельскую благодать, стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать. Он смог вывернуть ногу из ремня, но Гавриил этого словно не заметил, просто закинув ее себе на бедро, сжав покрепче, чтобы вдалбливаться сильнее, все же вырывая из его губ протяжный стон, полный ненависти, боли и ярости. Это даже нельзя было назвать стоном – Кроули срывался на что-то вроде рычания, шипения и крика. Но для Гавриила не было звука слаще. Он наклонился вперед, навис над демоном, чтобы прочувствовать это как следует – он победил.

Он сломил это сопротивление и сделает это сколько угодно раз, пока Азирафель не подчинится. Ощущение собственной власти пьянило, усиленное влажным звуком шлепков и жаркого дыхания, и ничто не мешало ему оставить новые укусы, еще более сильные, чем раньше, развести чужие руки в стороны, чтобы было удобнее.

О, что это у нас?

Гавриил оскалился. Слегка подкорректировал позу, перехватывая Кроули поудобнее – змей будто отползал от своего насильника все дальше с каждым толчком, и необходимо было его притягивать за ноги обратно. Кроули сделал движение, стараясь обратно закрыться руками, но Гавриил не дал ему этого сделать, протянув к нему ладонь и накрывая его глаза.

Кроули издал дикий крик. Ему показалось, что ему выжигают лицо раскаленным железом. Он замотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя архангельскую руку, замычал, когда Гавриил буквально лег на него, впившись в губы – даже жадный поцелуй сейчас не мог сдержать вопли демона.

Архангел отстранился, оскалившись, наблюдая, как мечется под ним "Азирафель", в попытке стряхнуть его руку пытающийся поджать ноги. Это даже удобнее, пожалуй. Можно подхватить его под колени, поставить на лопатки, кусаться, лапать, ласкать…

Нет ничего более сладкого, чем чувство полного обладания.

***

Кроули не сразу осознал, что больше не связан. Более того – что он вообще жив.

Голова раскалывалась так, что он не мог понять, где находится, как лежит. Его тело горело, словно его часами варили в кипятке, он крупно дрожал и смог разве что осторожно пошевелить конечностями. Они двигались. _Слушались_ его.

Чужой запах усилился. Кровать рядом немного просела под весом чужого тела. Рука Гавриила убрала влажные волосы Кроули со лба.

\- Ты собрался валяться до следующего конца света?

Кроули слабо поморщился и заставил себя сесть. Все тело заныло, протестуя, но он сдержался, подтянув ноги поближе, развернувшись, чтобы свесить их с кровати. Однако натолкнулся на препятствие и замер, когда услышал чужой смешок, а знакомая рука взяла его за подбородок.

\- Неважно выглядишь.

_"О, да что ты говоришь?"_ – у Кроули появились силы на сарказм, пусть даже в голове. 

Сглотнув, он отвернулся и очень осторожно открыл ноющие глаза. Так, он видел, значит, глаза хотя бы были на своем месте. Он заморгал, рассматривая свои колени, и его заколотило, по мере того, как он видел все больше и больше следов на его теле. Гавриил снова потрогал его волосы, открывая шею.

_Он на полном серьезе вел себя так, как будто они ебаные любовники, которые только что самозабвенно занимались любовью, а теперь приводят себя в порядок._ Кроули бросило в жар, гнев скрутился с новой силой.

_"Ты изнасиловал меня. Дважды. Ты связал меня, ублюдок, а теперь делаешь вид, что это так и надо?!"_

\- Азирафель?

Это имя ошпарило его. Точно. Он все еще выглядел, как его ангел. _Еще хуже_.

\- Пожалуй, здесь я перестарался, - задумчиво сказал Гавриил, трогая пальцами его шею. Кроули ощутил жжение. – Давай я исце…

\- Нет.

Кроули отпрянул от него, закрыв шею ладонью. Они встретились глазами, и демон сразу отвел взгляд, не выдавая своего страха. Он примерно представлял, что будет, если архангел применит к нему свою силу, особенно после того, что сейчас было.

Гавриил удивленно смотрел на него и вдруг широко, _понимающе_ улыбнулся. У Кроули потемнело в глазах.

\- Оу, - он поднялся, самодовольно хмыкая, потрепав светлые кудряшки. – Как смело с твоей стороны.

_Ох черт, нет, он принял это на свой счет._

Меньше всего на свете Кроули хотелось хоть как-то давать ему думать, что демону это нравится. Но сейчас он даже сделать ничего не мог, ему было страшно. Сколько еще продержится на нем эта защита? Он мог остаться без лица в этот раз. Или… или просто исчезнуть.

И Азирафель никогда не узнал бы, что случилось. Или Гавриил бы все понял. И это было бы еще хуже, потому что тогда Азирафель исчез бы вместе с ним.

_Или пережил то же, что и Кроули._

\- Нет, - забормотал он, кое-как вставая на ноги. – Нет-нет-нет… я в порядке. В порядке. Я… кхм, - демон закашлялся. – Мне… мне нужна моя одежда.

Гавриил указал ему рукой на чистую стопку на стуле. Кроули никогда не стеснялся своей наготы, но сейчас это было тело Азирафеля, черт возьми, он и так не уследил за ним, поэтому сейчас он одевался так быстро, как никогда.

Он уже подходил к дверям, когда Гавриил положил руку ему на плечо. Кроули остановился, поджав губы, и развернулся к нему, не поднимая глаз выше чужого подбородка.

\- Ты кое-что забыл, - Гавриил протянул ему аккуратно сложенные отчеты. Кроули взял их, помедлив, делая вид, что не замечает, как архангел жадно рассматривает свои следы на его шее.

_"Тебе понравилось. Ты хочешь носить на видном месте знаки того, что ты мой, это восхитительно"_.

Кроули повел плечом, напоминая, что его все еще держат. Гавриил подтолкнул его к двери, похлопав по спине.

\- Работай, Азирафель.

_"Крылатый уебок"_. Оказавшись за дверью, Кроули на мгновение прислонился к ней спиной, закрыв глаза. Он чувствовал себя последней шлюхой. Он испытывал острую необходимость прямо сейчас найти уединенное место, чтобы научиться жить с этим дальше.

***

\- Хорошего вечера!

Азирафель улыбнулся благодарно курьеру, помахав ему рукой, и отнес небольшую коробку в кабинет Кроули. Он старался не поддаваться эмоциям, напоминая себе о чувстве долга. Раз демона нет на Земле, нужно проверить Ад, куда он бы попал после развоплощения, и затем уже Небеса.

Анафема поверила ему. Они проговорили достаточно долго, Азирафель поделился с ней своими идеями, она посоветовала что-то свое. Оба были солидарны с тем, что просто так заявиться в Ад было самоубийством. Да, конечно, Кроули там теперь боялись после того, что Азирафель устроил со святой водой, но ровно настолько, чтобы не преследовать его.

Поэтому Анафема отправила ему кое-что с собой. Пока посылка ехала до Азирафеля, по телефону Кроули, _на котором все еще была та самая заставка_ , Анафема рассказывала ему, что именно она отправила, как этим пользоваться и в каких случаях.

Сейчас он набрал ее снова, уже немного освоившись со смартфоном.

\- Привет, это я. Я получил, что ты прислала, хочу убедиться, правильно ли я все помню…

Он хотел было начать раскладывать все эти предметы на столе у Кроули, но потом решил, что это плохая идея, вдруг они могли как-то навредить ему позже. Поэтому Азирафель просто перекладывал один амулет или пузырек за другим, переговариваясь с Анафемой, пытаясь унять бешено стучащее сердце.

Ну вот и все, пути назад нет. Медлить больше нельзя, с каждой секундой Кроули все в большей опасности, его нужно было спасать. Азирафель не мог больше позволить себе трусить.

\- Подожди, ты сказала, что это, _наверное_ , сработает? – возмутился он, доставая небольшой пузырек. – Что значит "наверное"? Мне хотелось бы, знаешь… немного гарантий.

\- Каких гарантий ты хочешь? – устало спросила ведьма. – Мне никогда не доводилось применять это на настоящих демонах, все, что я могу, это использовать те знания, которые я черпала в книгах.

Это немного успокоило Азирафеля. Книги не могли врать, книги были его друзьями.

\- Хорошо. Так, теперь я вижу фигурку из дерева…

Он осекся, не договорив, услышав шаги в коридоре, и повернулся. Дверь открылась, и в квартиру к Кроули зашел сам архангел Гавриил.

Азирафель округлил глаза от удивления, сразу пожалев, что не надевал солнечных очков в этой мрачной комнате, и быстро сказал:

\- Я перезвоню тебе.

Гавриил смерил его презрительным высокомерным взглядом. Азирафель опустил телефон, заблокировав экран и убирая его в карман, боясь, что его начальник увидит эту чертову заставку или, еще чего хуже галерею.

\- Архангел Гавриил? – ангел первым прервал их тишину, стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал пренебрежительно. – Ты что здесь забыл?

\- Ноги бы моей не было бы в этом месте, демон, - Гавриил скривился слегка, выразительно обводя взглядом полупустую квартиру. Азирафель ощутил укол вины, что тоже считал это место слишком неуютным.

\- Если ты ищешь себе квартиру, тебе стоит пролистать соответствующие каталоги, - дерзко возразил он. – У меня таких нет, так что…

\- Говорят, ты пережил казнь святой водой.

Азирафель позволил себе усмехнуться.

\- Ты пришел поздравить лично? Вот это честь.

\- Еще чего, - Гавриил засмеялся. – Поздравлять? Тебя? Ты жалкая ползающая тварь. Падший, предавший доверие своих собратьев, кто вообще тебя будет поздравлять?

Азирафель постарался унять дрожь в пальцах. Он должен быть сильным.

\- И все же ты снизошел до меня, - лишь намек на лукавую усмешку.

\- Захотелось взглянуть своими глазами, - Гавриил развел руками. – Демон, который не боится святой воды. Тебя изгнали, верно?

Ангел облизал губы, не ответив.

\- Изгнали, - почти радостно повторил архангел. – Ты теперь один.

Он прошелся вдоль кабинета, бросив взгляд на растения. Азирафель отошел за стол, проследил за архангелом взглядом, чуть двинув челюстью вбок – он подсмотрел этот жест у Кроули когда-то, и сейчас это было весьма уместно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

\- Совсем один. Без Азирафеля.

Ангел сжал руки в кулаки и разжал их. _Вот оно._

\- Что вы с ним сделали? – он даже подался вперед немного, отчаянно копируя Кроули.

\- Ты его больше не увидишь, - Гавриил улыбался, как ребенок, запустивший в котенка камнем. Он явно наслаждался зрелищем, и Азирафель был готов подыгрывать ему, сколько нужно, лишь бы узнать больше. – Он ангел. А ты демон, омерзительный, грязный предатель. Ты недостоин даже его взгляда. Что ты можешь ему теперь дать? Ты никто, от тебя отвернулись даже свои. Ты просто жалок.

Азирафеля бросило в жар. _"Перестань, перестань так говорить, он не такой!"_

\- Азирафель вернулся на свое место. На Небеса. И он останется там навсегда, там, где должен был быть все эти годы, если бы не твои ухищрения. Но я вытряхну из него все следы твоего влияния, и он засияет, как и прежде.

Ангел ошеломленно смотрел на него. Это было даже хуже, чем он представлял. Кроули не был убит, не был развоплощен, он был в ловушке. О боже, хоть бы он был цел, хоть бы они ничего с ним не сделали в попытке "очистить", хоть бы…

\- Теперь он мой, - Гавриил оскалился, положив руки стол, наклонившись вперед.

\- Он что? – Азирафель разинул рот.

\- Ты что, правда думал, что он к тебе что-то испытывает? – расхохотался архангел. – Ангел к демону? Да кому ты нужен?

Азирафель в шоке смотрел на него во все глаза. Кроули? Его Кроули? Гавриил забрал Кроули себе… лично? _Боже правый_. Кроули же демон! О боже, боже, боже…

Пока он пытался найти в себе силы хотя бы как-то ответить, Гавриил откровенно наслаждался его реакцией, продолжая насмехаться, расхаживая туда-сюда. Азирафель бессильно сжимал и разжимал ладони от обиды. Кроули не заслуживал этих слов, никогда, он не был омерзительным, не был лживым предателем… Каждое новое слово Гавриила оставляло грубый шрам в сердце ангела.

_Хватит. Все!_

\- Пошел вон, - буднично произнес Азирафель.

Гавриил посмотрел на него удивленно. Азирафель кашлянул.

\- Да-да, по-пошел вон из моей квартиры. Он тебе не достанется.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - Гавриил хмыкнул. – Уже достался. И если ты хоть рядом покажешься со входом на Небеса, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы от тебя ничего не осталось. Знай свое место.

_"Знай свое место"_.

_Рука, сжимающая его волосы. Острый ботинок, упирающийся носком ему в горло. Липкий ужас, по́том стекающий по позвоночнику._

Азирафеля замутило.

\- Я тебя предупредил, - улыбнувшись, Гавриил пошел к выходу. – Желаю тебе сдохнуть в одиночестве и не мучиться.

Ангел проводил его глазами, пытаясь справиться с собой. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он вдруг сорвался с места, выбегая в коридор и запирая дверь, словно боясь, что Гавриил вернется.

_"Кроули у него"_. Азирафель не хотел и думать о том, что Гавриил может сделать с демоном, ему хотелось кричать и крушить от одной только мысли. Кроули не был из тех, кто сдается. Он всегда боролся до конца, находил самые неожиданные ходы. Азирафель даже завидовал немного в этом. Кроули никогда бы не позволил себя просто так… взять. Особенно Гавриилу. Но архангел был уверен в своих словах, значит, он действительно… действительно…

Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой, но теперь вместо него в них был Кроули.

_"Нет, нет, пожалуйста…_ – Азирафель задыхался паникой. – _Он же демон…"_

_Демон_. Он зажал себе рот ладонями.

Столько лет он называл Кроули демоном. То подшучивал над ним, то обвинял его, то отказывал ему… в чем-либо, напоминая неустанно: мы ангел и демон. Только сейчас он на своей шкуре испытал, как это может быть больно и обидно. Это так… несправедливо?..

Он вспомнил, как, будучи развоплощенным, услышал Кроули в баре. Он напивался, опрокидывая в себя рюмку за рюмкой, словно заливал какое-то жгучее и безутешное горе, по сравнению с которым поблек даже конец света.

\- _Я никогда не просил быть демоном_ , - в сердцах бросил он в пустоту тогда. – Я всего лишь занимался своими делами, а потом… О, смотрите, это же Люцифер с ребятами.

Они никогда не говорили о том, как Кроули Пал. Азирафель считал подобные расспросы нетактичными, да и вообще… только относительно недавно стал задумываться о том, что Кроули раньше был ангелом. Сам демон, конечно же, тоже не торопился делиться.

Хотя, если подумать, когда бы ему делиться подобным? Азирафель всегда держал его на расстоянии, соблюдал дистанцию. И Кроули… уважал это. Всегда, сколько ангел себя помнил, он давал ему быть собой, иногда даже больше, чем Азирафель сам себе бы позволил. Он был таким особенным.

Неужели… неужели его слова о том, что Кроули демон, так же сильно били его, как слова Гавриила сейчас ударили Азирафеля?

Ох… 

Если так, то после всего произошедшего он извинится. И даже если Кроули не примет извинений, он никогда больше не назовет его демоном.

Азирафель встряхнул головой. Не о том нужно было думать.

Руки сами собой достали телефон. Заставка заставила мелькнуть еще одну шальную мысль.

Гавриил был с Кроули. Во всех смыслах, даже в тех, в которых невыносимо было думать. И ему ничего за это не было. В то время как Азирафель не мог позволить себе даже прикоснуться к Кроули. Неужели все эти годы Азирафель зря одергивал себя? 

_"Господи, да о чем я думаю, это же сейчас совершенно неважно!"_

Пальцы нажали на нужное имя. Азирафель прижал трубку к уху.

\- Это я. Планы изменились, мне нужно найти способ попасть на Небеса. 

***

Кроули неотрывно смотрел на себя в зеркало.

Он заперся снова в той же самой ванной, пытаясь справиться с собой. Здесь он мог хотя бы выключить свет, закрыть лицо руками и сидеть в самом дальнем углу столько, сколько захочет. _Как он хотел думать_. На самом деле – сколько получится.

Никто его не разыскивал. Никто не приходил поглумиться.

Шаг за шагом, воспоминание за воспоминанием Кроули задвигал произошедшее вглубь сознания, глядя в одну точку на полу. Руки и ноги казались ему чужими, когда он поднялся, подходя к зеркалу, чтобы поправить одежду, по возможности закрыть эти уродливые темные и алые пятна на шее.

Пока он поправлял воротник непослушными пальцами, он заметил что-то неладное. Нахмурившись, присмотрелся, склонив голову набок, повернулся включить свет, надеясь, что зрение подводит его из-за благодати архангела.

Но нет, ему не показалось. Его голубые глаза отливали зелено-желтым.

Защита Азирафеля ослабевала. Скоро она угаснет, и скоро прорежутся вертикальные зрачки, шипение в голосе станет четко различимым, а волосы порыжеют. О черт, они уже начали, у самых корней светлые волосы уже были другого оттенка.

Кроули поднес ладони к лицу и с силой провел пальцами по щекам, его бросило в дрожь. _Нет-нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, еще немного времени, не сейчас…_

Это все гребаный архангел. И его чертова благодать.

Нельзя было допускать, чтобы его раскрыли. Ему срочно нужно было на Землю – да, это был не Ад, но там Кроули сможет воспользоваться собственной магией без риска, что кто-то заметит демоническое вмешательство на небесах.

_Нельзя допускать, нельзя допускать…_

Кроули выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и выпрямился, поправляя пиджак. Самый быстрый вариант был только один, все остальные требовали терпения и времени, которого у него, черт побери, не было уже совсем.

Будучи демоном, ему приходилось делать самые разные вещи, нравилось ему это или нет. И если ради того, чтобы вернуться на Землю, ему нужно будет совратить какого-то там архангела и дать ему то, что он захочет (даже если он еще не знает, _что_ Кроули может ему предложить), значит, он это сделает.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ты же демон. Сделай это. Тебе уже нечего терять"_.

Такое ощущение, что на Небесах ему фатально не везло. Как будто в этом месте от него отвернулся весь мир. Когда он делал все возможное, бегая от этого гребанного Гавриила, тот ловил его, как ребенка. Но как только Кроули намеренно искал архангела, то нигде не мог его найти.

Может, это шанс? Никто больше не будет так пристально следить за ним, пока этого ублюдка здесь нет.

Кроули вышел из главного зала и направился к выходу с Небес. Почему бы не попробовать? Ну что он теряет? Если ему удастся выйти, это чудесно. Если нет, ну, он может напороться на Гавриила, а ему все равно под него ложиться. Либо его остановят ангелы, и он просто уйдет. Да даже если его захотят сжечь в огне за непослушание, ну или что тут еще могут ему сделать, это ему снова будет нипочем.

Стоило ему только увидеть вдали заветные двери, как из них показался Гавриил. Кроули остановился и шумно выдохнул – снова, мать его, не везло. Он прикрыл глаза, которые прятал от всех вокруг, боясь, что вот-вот зрачки станут вертикальными.

\- Гавриил!

\- Азирафель? – явно удивился архангел, улыбнувшись ему и подходя ближе. – Ты что же, хотел сбежать?

\- Нет, вообще-то я ищу тебя, - Кроули улыбнулся обаятельно, склонив голову чуть набок.

Взгляд Гавриила сразу зацепился за укусы на его шее, и уголки губ демона дернулись. _"Вот так, молодец"_. Ох, сколько он тер эти следы, чтобы они были еще ярче, еще заметнее, прежде чем отправиться на поиски.

Отводя взгляд, Кроули словно неуверенно погладил Гавриила по руке, чуть потянув за пиджак.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, - показательно невинно поинтересовался он и понизил голос: - Мы можем пойти к тебе?

\- Что, сейчас?

\- Да. Да, прямо сейчас, - Кроули метнул быстрый взгляд по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто особо не присматривается, и чуть привстал на цыпочки, потянувшись к чужому лицу, выдыхая: - Мне не терпится увидеть твою реакцию.

В глазах Гавриила зажегся неподдельный интерес и явное желание. Кроули снова спрятал глаза, повернувшись и уходя в сторону комнат, даже не сомневаясь, что архангел идет следом. Не удержавшись, у самой двери он оглянулся через плечо и мило улыбнулся:

\- Я же не отвлекаю тебя ни от чего важного?

\- Что? – Гавриил не сводил с него жадного взгляда. – Нет. Нисколько.

\- Не хотелось бы приносить тебе проблемы. Я и так… - Кроули протяжно вздохнул, коснувшись рукой шеи, рассматривая стену, наблюдая за архангелом боковым зрением. – И так не подумал, как могут отреагировать остальные. Мне просто захотелось показать всем, что я твой.

Невинные глазки Азирафеля всегда действовали на Кроули опьяняюще, и сейчас он ожидал от Гавриила той же реакции. Архангел протянул руку, потрепав его по щеке, его дыхание стало глубоким, а взгляд хищным.

Эффект немного другой, но этого, пожалуй, было достаточно.

Кроули юркнул в открытую дверь, повернулся, чтобы закрыть ее за Гавриилом, и охнул, когда рука легла ему на шею. Архангел попытался зажать его лицом к двери, но ему нельзя было этого позволять, на этот раз все должно было идти по другому сценарию.

\- Тшшш, - Кроули поднял руки, поворачиваясь к нему, и взял его лицо в ладони. – Позволь мне тебя побаловать, дорогой?

Прежде, чем Гавриил среагировал на его шипение или вообще заметил его, он вовлек его в долгий и чувственный поцелуй. Кроули был тем, про кого когда-то впервые сказали "завязать языком черенок вишни", и сейчас он не давал архангелу ни возражать, ни соображать, ни вдохнуть. 

Очень хотелось укусить, оторвать ему губы к черту, но сейчас у Кроули была другая цель. Даже в теле Азирафеля он мог быть чертовски соблазнительным. И он даже не представлял, насколько Гавриил был с ним согласен.

Погладив архангела по пиджаку, ловко справляясь с пуговицами, Кроули оттеснил его к мягкому и, конечно же, белому дивану. Пришлось разорвать поцелуй – Гавриил взял было его за плечи, но демон подтолкнул его, заставляя сесть, и устроился на чужих бедрах, снова целуя, прогибаясь в спине, и архангел положил руки ему на поясницу.

Кроули всегда мастерски владел своим телом. Не сказать, чтобы он учился этому специально, просто за сотни лет это стало привычным, естественным, а сейчас было еще и весомым козырем. Демон одним движением бедра вызывал у Гавриила низкое рычание, чуть повел плечами, словно ему было тесно и жарко в своей одежде, и провел ладонью по чужой груди, животу, проворно расстегнул ремень брюк.

\- Знаешь, Гавриил, - интимно выдохнул демон, покрывая поцелуями его шею. – Вы так резко выдернули меня сюда…

Не договаривая, он аккуратно взялся зубами за ворот рубашки, отводя ее в сторону, заставляя ткань соскользнуть с плеча. Перехватил руками, окончательно снимая ее вместе с пиджаком, откидывая не глядя в сторону, и чуть приподнялся, когда Гавриил запустил руки ему под пиджак.

\- Вот как? – судя по голосу, Кроули пока что безошибочно попадал во все его фантазии.

\- Да, - опалив дыханием, демон припал губами к линии ключиц, опуская руку за линию брюк, вырывая шумный вздох ласками пока еще сквозь белье.

Гавриил зарычал. Кроули чуть отстранился от него, быстро расстегивая на себе одежду свободной рукой, не сводя взгляда с чужой груди. Здесь слишком светло, нельзя, чтобы архангел видел его зеленые глаза.

Пока еще было рано просить. Гавриил еще был слишком… в трезвом рассудке.

Скинув с себя пиджак, Кроули вернулся к его плечам и груди, стараясь не кривиться. Как у любого змея, у него был крайне чувствительный язык, и то, каков Гавриил был на вкус, ему совершенно не нравилось. Но архангелу этого знать было необязательно. 

Кроули продолжал дразнить его, пока Гавриил с тихим рыком не толкнулся ему в руку. Демон послушно отодвинулся ближе к коленям, юркнул пальцами за резинку белья и потянулся слегка прикусить мочку уха, еще медленно, но удивительно умело надрачивая, определенно зная, как нужно двигать рукой, когда можно слегка замедлиться, а когда ускориться.

\- Черт, - зарычал Гавриил, с размаху опустив ладонь на чужую ягодицу с глухим шлепком, сжимая. Кроули дернулся, но не останавливался, пристально следя за реакцией. – Где ты этому…

_"…научился… Неужели со своим демоном…"_

Кроули загадочно и невероятно обаятельно улыбнулся ему, пошло облизнувшись, прогоняя шальной рукой все посторонние мысли.

"Не ты один мечтал об этом ангеле. Хоть где-то пригодился опыт этих шести тысяч лет".

\- Я даже не успел завершить пару важных дел на Земле, - жарко прошептал Кроули на ухо Гавриилу. 

Тот слабо нахмурился, с трудом вспоминая, о чем вообще речь.

\- Было бы так здорово, если бы ты отпустил меня в мой магазин на пару часов, - продолжал демон, опускаясь слабыми укусами на грудь. Архангел задержал дыхание. – Не правда ли?~

Он выпрямился, и Гавриил поймал его взгляд. Кроули нежно и просяще улыбался, но в потемневших глазах прыгали чертики.

Не должен обычный ангел так смотреть… это просто противозаконно.

Впервые Гавриил подумал о том, что, возможно, зря он так старался вытрясти это из Азирафеля. Неважно, чему его научил этот мерзкий демон, какие еще сюрпризы хранит эта светлая головушка. Теперь он принадлежит только ему, Гавриил об этом позаботится.

Мерзкий демон тем временем остановился и приподнял брови, идеально копируя умоляющее лицо Азирафеля.

Этим взглядом ангел мог вить из него веревки, и Кроули приложил все усилия, чтобы сделать сейчас то же самое.

И Гавриил, пожалуй, был готов сдаться.

Он поднял руку, притянул демона к себе поближе за талию, и Кроули прильнул к его телу, возобновляя ласки, оглаживая большим пальцем головку, медленно облизываясь.

\- Ты можешь пойти со мной, - снова на ухо, вызывая волну жара по всему телу, промурлыкал он. – Чтобы я не сбежал.

Гавриил забрался рукой ему под рубашку, намереваясь раздеть "ангела", но Кроули плавно увильнул от него, привстав с его колен и сощурившись. Он не прекратит свои пытки, пока не услышит ответ. Впервые за все это время он чувствовал, что полностью контролирует ситуацию. Он вырвет согласие из чужого горла, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Но Гавриил молчал. И Кроули пошел на крайние меры.

\- Ну же? Гавриил~ - он медленно осел на колени, наклоняя голову, и широко раскрыл рот, опаляя дыханием чувствительную головку, но не касаясь ее, оставляя волю чужим фантазиям. Словно обещая реализовать все, что архангел захочет, _всего за одно простое слово_.

И Гавриил сдается.

Сложно сопротивляться кому-то, кто буквально держит тебя за яйца.

\- Завтра утром, - прошипел архангел, запуская руку в мягкие светлые кудри. – Ты и я. А теперь займись делом, - рывком опуская голову Кроули ниже.

Тот дернулся, но отступать было поздно. Молниеносно облизнув губы, Кроули обхватил его губами, прикрыв глаза, и плавным движением взял в рот целиком. Змеи никогда не испытывали рвотного рефлекса, свое горло демон контролировал еще лучше, чем все тело. Вот только Гавриил явно не ожидал такого подвоха, сжав его волосы так сильно, что Кроули замычал, слабо царапнув ногтями его живот в отместку, словно призывая не мешать.

У Гавриила не мешать не получалось. Такой соблазнительный и послушный Азирафель буквально сводил его с ума, и архангел готов был трахать его часами, пока не утихнет ревность внутри, когда он задавался вопросом, откуда в таком невинном создании столько умений и похоти. Он предпочитал сам задавать нужный темп, держа его за волосы и хищно скалясь, если слышал слабые протестующие звуки, иногда отстраняя его, чтобы насладиться тихим причмокиванием. 

Чужой рот был невероятно жарким, невыносимо приятным, но Гавриилу хотелось большего. Уловив момент, он перехватил затылок "ангела", не давая отстраниться, и тот послушно замер, поигрывая языком – даже сейчас, _даже, черт возьми, сейчас_ … Архангел зарычал и за волосы оторвал его от себя, заставляя сесть.

Кроули поднялся, облизывая алые горящие губы, выравнивая дыхание. Гавриил притянул его ближе, буквально вытряхивая из одежды, и усадил рядом с собой, проводя ладонью по спине. Демон вопросительно приподнял брови, слегка двинув бедрами, и снова сделал все по-своему – не сводя глаз с архангела, поднес ладонь ко рту, широко раскрывая его, высовывая язык, смачно облизнул пальцы и глубоко прогнулся, заводя руку за спину.

Гавриил задохнулся на мгновение.

Долго Кроули развлекаться самому он не дал, выдергивая его в вертикальное положение, заставляя насадиться сверху. Демон вцепился в него, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не зашипеть, не показать зубы, не сверкнуть ярко-желтыми глазами. Вся его выдержка уходит на то, чтобы шумно дышать, царапая чужие плечи, жмурясь и изображать того, под кем на самом деле так хотелось быть.

_Только бы хватило защиты. Только бы хватило._

***

На Земле был поздний прохладный вечер. Едва оказавшись на улице, Кроули жадно вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как наполняется силой и возвращает себе чужой облик. Ветер взъерошил его волосы, словно приветствуя, как давнего друга.

Гавриил шел рядом. Кроули старался не смотреть на него – после всего разврата, что он ему устроил, они оделись достаточно быстро, и демон почти сразу смог убедить его отправиться прямо сейчас. Так что архангел был не слишком доволен, но сыто и удовлетворенно щурился, вызывая у Кроули приступ отвращения.

Ну да ладно, это было терпимо.

В книжном магазине не горел свет. Кроули постарался уговорить Гавриила остаться снаружи, мол, я ненадолго, но архангел упрямо зашел внутрь следом за ним. Оставалось только вздохнуть и включить свет, внимательно осматриваясь.

Тишина. Никого нет.

Кроули прошелся вдоль стеллажей, приоткрыв рот, чтобы лучше чувствовать запахи. Азирафеля здесь не было давно, и его прошиб холодный пот. Неужели ангел остался в Аду? Взаперти, как и он сам? Это ужасно, это было бы просто ужасно.

Даже в демонском обличье в Аду ему теперь были бы не особо рады, а уж в этом тем более. А ведь он существенно ограничил Азирафеля своим обликом, возможно, ангел даже не мог бы достойно сопротивляться. А если… если…

\- Тебе ничего не нужно в спальне? – поинтересовался вдруг Гавриил, появляясь из-за угла. Кроули чуть не подпрыгнул – совсем забыл, что он тут.

\- Ммм, - Кроули издал неопределенный нечленораздельный звук, который можно было трактовать как угодно, и отвернулся, уходя в другую сторону, словно ища что-то.

Он действительно искал. Он пытался понять, как давно Азирафеля здесь нет. Но прежде чем он подошел к столу, он услышал шаги Гавриила подозрительно близко к лестнице, ведущей в спальню, и метнулся туда – если Азирафель все же был там, или если он оставил там что-то, архангела нужно было отвлечь, и срочно.

\- Гавриил, ты такой нетерпеливый, - укорил его Кроули, протиснувшись мимо него и заходя в спальню первым, осматриваясь лихорадочно, прежде чем рука архангела включила свет.

\- Смотри-ка, в этот раз мне даже не понадобилась порнография, чтобы зайти, - Гавриил расплылся в радостной улыбке.

Кроули посмотрел на него дикими глазами.

\- Что?!

\- Ну ты помнишь, - так же расплывчато ответил архангел, осматривая спальню.

 _"Нет, это уже перебор. Это просто невозможно"_.

\- Послушай, мне кое-что нужно проверить, хорошо? – Кроули буквально вытолкнул Гавриила из спальни. – Я быстро, правда.

Закрыв дверь, он потер лицо ладонями, взяв себя в руки, и быстро обошел всю маленькую комнатку. Ему не показалось. Вещей Азирафеля было немного, кое-что пропало. Кроули не до конца понимал, почему, но это нужно было выяснить.

Он вышел в коридор, не глядя чмокнув Гавриила в губы, чтобы тот не возмущался и никуда больше не лез, и спустился обратно в зал, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Гавриил несколько оттаял – удивительное дело – и прошел в заднюю комнату.

Кроули пробежался взглядом по стеллажам, подходя к столу Азирафеля, и издал тихий облегченный вздох. Открытая маленькая коробочка лежала рядом с телефоном. Значит, ангел был здесь, он пережил Ад, значит, это он забрал свои вещи, добровольно. Наверняка он ищет демона. Нужно было оставить какую-то подсказку, заявить о себе.

Вариантов на самом деле было немного. Кроули оглянулся, прислушиваясь, и начал ходить вдоль стеллажей, выбирая взглядом нужные книги, собирая и перенося их на стол. Краем глаза он заметил Гавриила, но архангел не мешал ему, уходя ко входу в магазин. Видимо, предавался недавним воспоминаниям. _Какая мерзость._

Кроули продолжал. Некоторые книги приходилось менять местами, чтобы точно дать знать Азирафелю, что это не просто так кто-то разворотил пол-магазина.

\- Что ты делаешь? – судя по голосу, Гавриил начинал скучать.

\- Подожди еще немного, пожалуйста, - пропел Кроули. – Еще немного. Мне нужно попрощаться с моими книгами.

Это прозвучало по-идиотски, однако архангел купился и вышел на улицу. Кроули не протестовал, ему на руку было сейчас показаться сумасшедшим людским фанатиком. Он беспрепятственно расхаживал между стеллажами, приучая Гавриила, что он возится с книгами, зная, что тот наблюдает за ним сквозь витринное стекло. Он не повел и бровью, когда архангел вернулся в помещение, уходя снова в заднюю комнату.

Только тогда, оглянувшись коротко, Кроули бесшумно снял телефонную трубку и вдруг тихо выругался. Он совершенно не помнил собственный номер. Звонить к себе домой было рискованно, Азирафеля могло не быть там, а у Кроули была всего одна попытка, и он собирался дозвониться на свой мобильный, но _не помнил чертового номера_.

Боже, как же это глупо.

Может, ангел записал его где-то? Кроули судорожно пробежался пальцами по всем листкам и запискам, какие видел на столе. Ну же, он же на Земле, удача должна была хоть раз улыбнуться ему…

Пытаясь заглянуть за телефон, Кроули беззвучно сдвинул его и вдруг увидел белый клочок под аппаратом. Внутренне обмирая, он достал маленькую бумажку и чуть не рухнул от облегчения, когда увидел знакомые цифры, написанные аккуратным ангельским почерком. 

Он зашуршал перелистываемыми страницами, иногда бормоча что-то прощальное достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить звуки набираемых цифр. Ради всего святого, из всех телефонов на свете Азирафель выбрал самый шумный! На самую долгую цифру Кроули пришлось уронить стопку книг, внутренне надеясь, что Гавриил не удивится.

Гудки казались громкими, как никогда.

\- Азирафель! – Кроули чуть не выронил телефонную трубку, когда Гавриил зычно окликнул его.

\- Сейчас! – крикнул он в ответ, подхватив ту и прижав обратно к уху.

Гудков не было. Что такое? Почему их не было?!

\- Ангел, - едва слышно позвал он. – Ангел… _Черт_.

\- Азирафель, что ты там делаешь?

Кроули закрыл глаза на секунду, быстро опуская трубку между книгами, замаскировав специально раскрытыми обложками, как мог, слыша приближающиеся шаги. Ему оставалось только надеяться.

\- Ты еще долго? – Гавриил подошел к нему. – Пора возвращаться, меня зовут.

Кроули кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда. О, как он его сейчас ненавидел. Он так далеко зашел, чтобы оказаться здесь, и на сколько? На десять проклятых минут? Этот ублюдок даже не мог держать своего слова.

\- Ты идешь?

Ярость клокотала в груди, зарождая в горле тугой комок рычания, и Кроули шумно вздохнул, взяв себя в руки.

\- Разумеется, - пробормотал он сквозь зубы, послушно уходя за архангелом, оставив трубку лежать на столе в его искусно созданном бардаке. – Куда же мне деваться, верно?

_"Какую, блять, порнографию, крылатое чучело?!"_

***

Азирафель пил чай.

Он приехал в Жасминовый коттедж буквально полчаса назад. Когда он перезвонил Анафеме, ведьма призналась, что не может пока говорить, поскольку к ней пришли Адам с ребятами. Однако буквально через минут пятнадцать она перезвонила сама.

Поскольку никакие из придуманных ими трюков не могли одновременно защищать Азирафеля на Небесах и не представлять для него угрозы, ангел был готов пойти на крайние меры. Магии Адама, которой, оказывается, он все еще обладал, должно было хватить, чтобы придать ему другой облик и помочь пробраться в главную контору. 

Азирафель очень, очень хотел возразить, возмутиться, что мальчик скрыл такую важную информацию, но сейчас был совершенно не тот случай. Вот когда Кроули вернется домой, он, возможно, и прочитает Антихристу лекцию. Сейчас же… что ж, можно было закрыть глаза на эту маленькую ложь.

Они заканчивали продумывать, в виде кого Азирафель должен будет выглядеть, когда у ангела вдруг зазвонил телефон. Подпрыгнули все, включая самого Азирафеля, который чуть не упал со стула и сначала прижал ладонь к вибрирующей груди, а затем извинился, поднимаясь и уходя в другую комнату.

 _Боже, кто мог звонить Кроули?_ Азирафель не имел абсолютно никакого понятия, с кем демон общался на Земле, кроме него, и совершенно не знал, что ему отвечать. Однако когда он достал телефон из внутреннего кармана, он увидел собственное имя на экране, и его сердце ухнуло вниз, как падающий ангел.

Ужасное сравнение.

Азирафель не умел отвечать на звонки и ужасно боялся, что сбросит вызов. Он вполне мог, да, но бежать назад и просить принять звонок за него он просто не мог. Непослушные пальцы дрожали, и на миг ему показалось, что он ошибся, нажал не туда, да еще и из динамиков послышалось какое-то шипение и шорох.

\- Алло? – невероятно осторожно спросил он, весь обмирая. – Кроули?..

Ему никто не ответил, потому что он нечаянно выключил микрофон. Однако шорох усилился.

\- Сейчас! – услышал Азирафель свой собственный громкий голос, отвечающий кому-то.

_Боже правый, Кроули._

_Как ты? Как ты?.. Где тебя найти?_ Столько вопросов вертелось на языке, но Азирафель не мог заставить себя издать ни звука, вцепившись в несчастный телефон мертвой хваткой.

\- Ангел, - вдруг услышал он сбивчивый и едва слышный шепот. – Ангел… Черт.

\- Кроули… - выдавил Азирафель, но осекся, услышав далекий голос Гавриила:

\- Азирафель, что ты там делаешь?

 _О боже_ , он вместе с Гавриилом… Они _оба_ в книжном магазине.

В динамиках раздался громкий стук, как если бы трубку положили на стол. Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Кроули, я сейчас приеду. Я знаю, что произошло, я… 

\- Ты еще долго? – голос Гавриила прозвучал совсем близко, и ангел прикусил язык. – Пора возвращаться. Меня зовут.

Сердце Азирафеля грозило вырваться из груди. Не помня себя, он, как зачарованный, вышел из комнаты, идя на улицу, почти срываясь на бег.

\- Ты идешь? – слышал он по ту сторону трубки.

\- Разумеется, - процедил голос ангела, удаляющийся вместе со звуком шагов. – Куда же мне деваться, верно?

Кроули.

Кроули нашел способ вернуться на Землю, чтобы связаться с ним. Кроули позвонил ему из книжного магазина, обманув Гавриила, но не мог разговаривать, потому что тот был рядом. Кроули сейчас на Земле. У него был план? Наверняка был. У Кроули всегда был план, и А, и Б, и все буквы алфавита. Он наверняка оставил Азирафелю подсказки, и Азирафель был готов рвануть домой так быстро, как никогда.

Анафеме он все объяснит по дороге.


	7. Chapter 7

Он просил какие-то два часа.

_Сраные. Два. Часа._

Кроули казалось, что из него высосали все силы. Каждый шаг давался великим трудом, плечи сгорбились под невидимой тяжестью, и если бы не его упрямая злоба, он бы рухнул прямо на ступенях, желая забыться сном длиною в вечность. Но она гнала его вперед – когда они с Гавриилом поднимались, она разве что тлела, однако когда Кроули ступил на белоснежный пол, и яркий свет слабо опалил глаза, внутри него уже бушевало пламя.

Неукротимое, как лесной пожар, грозившее охватить все вокруг.

Гребаные ангелы проходили по коридорам, спешили по своим делам. Ублюдочные крылатые твари со своими высокомерными лицами. Они жили в своих жестких рамках, загоняя туда всех окружающих, как овец, Кроули готов был поклясться, что это они придумали бюрократию, чтобы еще сильнее насолить окружающим. Ад лишь продолжил эту традицию, появившись уже позже, но изначально идея была ангельская.

_Вы хуже демонов, подонки. От нас хотя бы ждут разного дерьма. Демоны никогда не притворяются хорошими, зачем, когда твоя уродливая суть видна насквозь._

Теперь Кроули не могло обмануть чужое сияние. Он чуял гнилостный запах за вежливыми лицами, видел фальшь доброжелательных улыбок, и рычание клокотало у него в глубине горла.

Он совершенно отвык от того, что ангелы могут не выполнять своих обещаний. Казалось бы, он должен был помнить об этом всю свою бессмертную жизнь, но он забыл об этом, когда рядом был Азирафель. Они оба при всех их насмешках и подколках друг друга серьезно относились к Соглашению, и почему-то Кроули считал, что это тот же случай. Что если он честно выполнит свою часть своеобразной сделки с Гавриилом, то архангел безукоризненно исполнит и свою.

Как же он ошибался, черт, как же сильно он ошибался. И вот он снова здесь, в разъедающем глаза белом сиянии, до конца своих дней, который наверняка настанет совсем скоро. Он не выживет здесь, это просто смешно. Он не вытянет бесконечную гонку, он не сможет вечно соблазнять Гавриила, чтобы вернуться на десять чертовых минут на Землю, а потом опять оказаться на Небесах, и все это по кругу, по замкнутому кругу, который хуже всех кругов Ада. Пока он просто не сдохнет на каком-либо этапе.

Он осознал, что все еще стоит в коридоре, мешаясь проходящим ангелам, когда его легонько толкнули в плечо. Кроули обвел взглядом белые стены. Глаза резало так же, как раньше. То есть у него уже не было времени в запасе, можно было прямо сейчас снова идти вымаливать у Гавриила прогулку, как… как собачка. Как послушная псина.

Получается, так?! Это теперь такая жизнь, вернее, ее последняя финишная прямая?

За что? Чем он заслужил, только за то, что был не таким демоном, как остальные? Что он задавал неудобные вопросы не там, где надо, что предпочитал свободу выбора слепой вере? Почему вся его жизнь должна была превратиться… вот в это?!

Когда он только привыкал к своему новому статусу падшего, он очень быстро научился жить с чужой ненавистью. Любой ангел, с кем бы ему ни приходилось столкнуться по долгу службы, считал себя обязанным вытереть об него ноги, как морально – опуская его словами ниже Ада, так и физически – смеясь, когда от чужого сияния он пятился, закрываясь руками.

_О, как же давно это было._

Азирафель никогда не относился к нему, как остальные ангелы. Да, разумеется, они не обнимались при встрече и не клялись друг другу в вечной дружбе или, упаси Сатана, любви. Но Азирафель не позволял себе по-настоящему оскорблять демона, он никогда не касался его ни рукой, ни светом, и Кроули… Кроули чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с ним. Как на своем месте.

Как он думал. Наивный глупец, они все _одинаковые_!

Что, если он недооценивал терпение Азирафеля? Что, если это все была тщательно спланированная ловушка, чтобы загнать его на Небеса в ловушку, откуда он не мог вырваться при всем желании?

Азирафель солгал ему. Он знал, где Антихрист, и не сказал ему. Он не хотел давать ему святую воду, не хотел, чтобы Кроули чувствовал себя хоть немного защищенным. Он не хотел никуда сбегать вместе с демоном, конечно, это же подставило бы под сомнение его план! Он же так легко согласился на обмен телами, черт побери! 

И было совершенно неважно, какое лицо было у Азирафеля, когда он кричал на него в той беседке. Неважно, как смотрел на него ангел, когда Кроули кричал, что уезжает и никогда вспомнит о нем. Плевать, каким очарованным он выглядел, когда демон вырвал из мертвой руки кейс с книгами и передал Азирафелю, стоя на руинах старой церкви. Какая разница, как они хватались друг за друга, стоя плечом к плечу перед концом света, перед явившимся из-под земли Сатаной.

Все это абсолютно не имело значения, потому что Кроули захлестнула паранойя, он тонул в ней с головой. Утопающие никогда не кричат и не размахивают руками, эти слухи распространили демоны, чтобы забрать себе больше душ. Люди тонут молча, неотвратимо, лишь ненадолго выныривая над поверхностью и успевая всего лишь сделать вдох, каждый из которых может оказаться последним.

И Кроули тонул. Захлебывался молча, теряя силы, пытаясь еще хоть раз вынырнуть на поверхность, но вместо спасительного воздуха легкие наполнялись едкими ядовитыми мыслями, глаза разъедало жгучими волнами ярости и обиды. Азирафель врал ему. Все они врали, всегда врали.

Потому что он демон.

Клеймо на всю жизнь, да. Отпечаток на все тело. Глаза, которые он прятал от любопытных за темными стеклами очков. Рыжие волосы, как костер на фоне белого сияния. Маска вечной насмешки на лице. Демоны не хорошие. Демоны убивают. Демоны издеваются. Демоны искушают. Демоны не любят. 

Кроули обычно не сильно волновало, что думают о нем окружающие. Благодаря людям он испытал на себе весь их спектр эмоций, был объектом и холодного презрения, и огненной страсти, и тут же забывал об этом, оставляя позади, как четырнадцатый век. Но сейчас он больше не мог дышать, и вокруг сгущалась тьма по мере того, как пучина отчаянного гнева утягивала его на дно.

Потому что Азирафель больше не был особенным. Он соврал ему. Все эти шесть тысяч лет – это была ложь, ложь, _ложь_ … Между ними ничего не могло быть и ничего и не было. Азирафель просто знал, на что Кроули готов ради него, и решил жестоко поиздеваться, втолкнув его в собственную оболочку и отдав на растерзание безумному архангелу.

Так зачем Кроули хранить ему эту верность теперь?

Он развернулся на пятках и пошел обратно, как в тумане. 

Все потеряло смысл. Зачем он только тратил время, раскладывая книги, рискуя собой, сочиняя этот глупый шифр? Он мог потратить это время лучше. Выпить вина, может быть, тогда оно разбавило этот яд, которым он дышал, сейчас пускающий метастазы до самого сердца. 

_"Ты представляешь, какие могут быть неприятности, если они узнают, с кем я тут братаюсь?"_

_"Даже если бы я знал, где Антихрист, я бы не сказал тебе"_

_"Мы падшие. Не забывай об этом"_

_"Если ты убьешь его, мир получит отсрочку, и у Небес руки не будут в крови"_

_"Сбежать вместе? Ты только послушай себя"_

_"Мы не друзья. Мы ангел и демон. У нас нет ничего общего, ты мне даже не нравишься"_

_"Ад не забудет. Ад не простит"_

_"Ты же демон, тебе положено врать"_

_"Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули"_

Каждый шаг звучал в ушах чужим голосом. Старые шрамы раскрылись и огромными щупальцами погружали его в бездну безумия.

_"В этот раз мне даже не понадобилась порнография, чтобы зайти"_

_"Нет никакой нашей стороны, Кроули! Все кончено!"_

_"Знай свое место"_

_"Я прощаю тебя"_

\- Открой мне дверь, - сдержанно сказал он, взявшись за ручку двери. Она слабо обожгла пальцы, запечатанная специально от него, но он не обратил внимания.

Ангел колебался, глядя на него во все глаза. _Тупой прихвостень._

\- Открывай. Мне нужно вернуться.

\- Простите, Азирафель, но у меня приказ…

\- Открой чертову дверь!

Если зверя загнать в угол, он бросится, не раздумывая, потому что больше ему терять нечего. Кроули понимал его. Ему тоже больше нечего было терять. Он тоже готов был броситься на всех, кто посмеет удержать его.

\- Азирафель!

О, вот уж кому особенно хотелось перегрызть горло. Кроули бессильно дернул дверь в последний раз и отпустил ручку, медленно поворачиваясь к Гавриилу.

Милая улыбка архангела уже не могла прикрыть его обезумевшую маниакальную натуру. На секунду Кроули показалось, что с лица Гавриила сползает кожа, обнажая разлагающееся мясо, кишащее червями, которые Хастуру даже не снились.

\- Что ты делаешь? – звук его голоса вернул Кроули какое-то подобие самоконтроля. – Помнится, я сказал тебе…

\- Я ухожу, - холодно ответил он. – С меня хватит. Все эти отчеты, эти твои улыбки… Меня ждут дела поважнее. Поэтому либо вы открываете мне дверь, или я выбью ее твоим телом.

\- Следи за языком, солнышко, - Гавриил подошел ближе, и Кроули отпрянул от двери, зарычав:

\- Отойди от меня!

Неизвестно, кто выглядел сейчас более безумным. Гавриил, чьи глаза всполыхнули негодованием и жадной одержимостью, или Кроули, не сводивший с него взгляда, который весь подобрался в ожидании наказания за свои слова, но готовый сопротивляться до последней живой клетки тела.

***

Азирафель так спешил, что не с первой попытки открыл дверь своего магазина, прежде чем понял, что Кроули и не подумал закрыть ее, когда уходил. Свет еще горел, но он не чувствовал чьего-либо присутствия, поспешив прямо к столу.

Он ойкнул, когда на раскрытые книги попали влажные капли. На улице шел сильный дождь, и Азирафель весь промок, почти бегом добираясь до книжного магазина, но не придавал этому особого значения. Он не мог заболеть, но зато мог повредить лучшим произведениям человеческого искусства, так что все же потратил минуту, скидывая с себя пальто.

Насухо вытерев руки, Азирафель бережно промокнул открытую страницу и заметил телефонную трубку, которую Кроули умело замаскировал всеми разложенными книгами. Ничего переставлять ангел не стал – это мог быть шифр, ох, это наверняка был шифр. Но положить трубку на ее законное место все же стоило.

Азирафель обвел взглядом расхристанные книжные полки и тихо вздохнул. Кроули не ограничился одной, нет, он разворошил несколько стеллажей сразу. Видимо, искал нужные книги. Ангел поднялся, уходя за тетрадью и ручкой.

Он записывал все. Расположение книг на столе, их названия, авторов, годы издания, какие были раскрыты, а какие стояли стопкой. Но это не дало ничего конкретного. Повозившись, Азирафель выследил, с каких полок Кроули брал эти книги, просмотрел каждую на предмет вырванных или загнутых страниц. Даже если он придумывал какую-то связь, то максимум между тремя или четырьмя книгами, но весь этот бардак не желал укладываться ни в какую хоть более или менее понятную систему.

Но она была. Кроули рисковал, оставляя ему послание, а Азирафель никак не мог разгадать, ругая сам себя. Зря демон называл его умным, он был таким глупым, раз ему не хватало сообразительности разобраться во всем этом.

\- Ну же, - бессильно выдохнул Азирафель, потирая ладони, всматриваясь в собственные заметки. – Ты не оставил бы мне ничего сложного, это должно быть что-то простое…

Время летело быстро и незаметно. Когда Азирафель поднялся со стула, небо уже посветлело, извещая о скором рассвете, приветствуя новый день. Ангел страдальчески поморщился, глядя в окно, и со вздохом осмотрел несчастные книги. 

Он подвел его. Он подвел Кроули тем, что слишком долго возился с его загадками.

Необходимо было переключиться, хоть на что-нибудь. Азирафель поднял первую стопку книг, отходя к стеллажу, но вдруг нахмурился. После того, как Адам восстановил магазин, он добавил много новых изданий, современных, Азирафель это уже знал, хотя и не одобрял этого, особенно комиксы. А Кроули заставил ими почти все пространство, пустующее из-за вытащенных книг. 

Это же… не совпадение? Демон знал, что Азирафелю они не нравятся.

Что, если шифр заключался не в тех книгах, которые Кроули вытащил и сложил на видном месте?

Азирафель снова вооружился ручкой и тетрадью, переписывая напротив старого списка названия современных изданий. Так, а эти тоже были не на своем месте, их тоже следует записать?.. Да, определенно…

Загадка, занимающая Азирафеля почти всю ночь, была решена за двадцать минут.

Конечно, он знал уже половину того, что Кроули хотел ему сказать, и это существенно помогло ему разобраться быстрее. Помимо сообщения, где он находится и что он в ловушке, Кроули просил его затаиться и по возможности не привлекать к себе внимания, но намекнул ему на несколько мест, которые Азирафель знал и так. Проходы на Небеса, которыми пользовались в редких случаях, и определенный временной промежуток – видимо, когда демон собирался там побывать.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы там мы обменялись телами обратно? – Азирафель рассматривал какой-то комикс об оборотнях. – Это же никак не истолковать иначе, верно? Но это самоубийство, Кроули. Хотя твои планы всегда выглядят как самоубийство…

Небольшой томик по психологии семейных отношений, который тоже оказался в списке, он стойко проигнорировал.

***

Кроули не понимал, как все еще умудряется поддерживать образ Азирафеля.

Они все смотрели на него. Архангел Михаил, присоединившаяся к Гавриилу, Уриэль, еще какие-то белокрылые. Они образовали круг вокруг него, и в глубине души Кроули уже знал, что происходит. Но не хотел ни верить, ни зацикливаться на этом. Каждое слово Михаила он раздраженно перебивал, пытаясь хотя бы так сорвать отравляющую его ярость. Словно это могло вернуть его на поверхность.

\- Поэтому за все твои прегрешения…

\- Какие же вы лживые. Все вы, до единого, лживые лицемеры, – выдохнул Кроули и хищно улыбнулся. Наконец-то он сказал это. – Двуличные крылатые создания, как вас только Небеса носят.

Михаил осеклась, в который раз уже. Никто не мог привыкнуть к тому, как Азирафель со всем своим добродушием продолжал говорить подобные вещи, это выглядело жутко и нереально. Кроули откровенно наслаждался этим. Его улыбка была почти искренней. Он уже не чувствовал страха, даже когда почувствовал до боли знакомый запах, пробравший его до костей.

Он оглянулся через плечо. За ним открывалась пропасть.

\- Азирафель, - вздохнул Гавриил так, словно тот был ребенком и разбил дорогую вазу. – Посмотри, что ты наделал?

\- Оу, - Кроули повернулся к нему. – Мне жаль, я испортил ваши белоснежные полы.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь?

\- Кому-то придется постараться, чтобы убрать из главного зала эту дыру, да?

\- Ради всего святого, Азирафель, - Михаил надменно вздернула подбородок.

\- Что, остановиться? - улыбка исчезла с губ Кроули. – Поздно останавливаться. Зато я не услышу больше вашего квакания.

Он подмигнул ей и медленно раскинул руки в стороны.

Когда-то он рыдал здесь, на краю. Когда-то он умолял их не делать этого. Умолял о прощении, которого с тех пор был лишен. Цеплялся за края чужой одежды, пока его не толкнули в грудь, и он не рухнул вниз, сорвавшись на крик, чувствуя спиной, как приближается жар, спаливший его крылья, охватывая его тело до самых золотистых глаз. 

Но сейчас воспоминания не имели над ним власти. Бездна ждала его. Ему никогда больше не выплыть, не вырваться на поверхность. Не дышать ему больше свежим воздухом, не плыть против течения. Все это сомкнулось над его головой, и теперь можно было только опускаться на дно. Если они считают, что он заслуживает этого, так и есть.

Закрыв глаза, Кроули отклонился назад и камнем полетел вниз.

_В прошлый раз все было не так._

_Он сидел на коленях, глядя, как по его ногам расплываются ожоги. Витающая в воздухе сера оседала на его посмуглевшей коже. Запах паленых крыльев заполнял легкие, вырывая из горла рыдания. Кроули раскачивался, хватаясь за ткань робы, и кричал, падая ниц перед неизвестно кем, ударялся лбом об обжигающую золу. Тьма заполняла его тело, меняя кожу, очернила сломанные крылья. Он чувствовал огонь внутри себя, задыхался и кашлял, почти плевался серой, а когда поднимал помутневший безумный взгляд, то видел расплывчатые фигуры где-то высоко-высоко. Туда, куда ему больше никогда не вернуться._

_Он не хотел! Он не хотел ниоткуда падать!_

_Он услышал что-то. К нему приближались. Приближались, чтобы показать ему его новое место, где он проведет всю вечность, что ему отведена. Обреченный на тьму, ложь, обиду, разжигающий ссоры, злость и ненависть среди людей. Демон. Искуситель. Змей Эдема._

_"Знай свое место"_

Кроули открыл глаза.

Огонь бушевал вокруг него, но он не чувствовал его. Черные лепестки серы кружились вокруг него, и он протянул руку, поймав один, растирая между грязными пальцами.

Пожар внутри него потух, оставив после себя лишь пепелище. Кроули поднял голову, глядя наверх, на зрителей его второго Падения. Они были шокированы, он знал это, хотя не мог разглядеть их лиц. Ангел, сорвавшийся с Небес, не горел. Не преображался. Не бился в истерике. Не умолял о прощении.

Злорадная улыбка тронула его губы. Демон прикрыл глаза, затем с силой выдыхая – из его рта вырвался огонь, взметнув вверх клочья серы. Сверху кто-то вскрикнул. Кроули опустил голову, помедлив, раскрыл крылья. Два черных крыла, от взмаха которых огонь взлетел еще выше, а затем погас.

Кроули расправил плечи, поднимаясь на ноги, и отряхнул с пиджака грязь. Непокорный. Несломленный. Воспоминания оплетали его, как колючая проволока, он буквально чувствовал себя истекающим кровью, но заставлял себя дышать через раз и не показывать этого. Скоро, скоро он будет в безопасности. Он сможет дать себе волю, погоревать о том, что произошло давным-давно, и снова надеть привычный черный траур. Но сейчас он будет стоять с идеально прямой спиной, глядя на тех, на кого он когда-то хотел быть похожим. Больше нет. Что бы ни произошло с ним, он никогда не захотел бы вернуться. 

Крылья стремительно белели, хотя он не мог этого объяснить. Возможно, он перестал ожидать, что они будут черными, и позволил защите Азирафеля восстановить их задуманный вид.

Азирафель… Он ведь может ждать его. Кроули оставил ему координаты, не зная, что уже не доберется до них. И ему очень хотелось махнуть рукой – Азирафель предал его, его доверие, отвергал его самого столько времени, пусть сам разбирается. Пусть появится на пороге Небес после того, что произошло, и сам отдувается с Гавриилом.

Кроули стало дурно.

Нет, это не то, чего он хотел бы. Как бы сильно он ни злился, как бы сильно ни испытывал ненависть ко всему живому, он не мог так поступить. Только не с ним. Даже если он сам того не желал, Азирафель подарил ему согревающее душу тепло, согрел своим светом, непохожим ни на какое другое сияние. И как бы сильно он ни хотел его больше никогда не видеть, как бы отчаянно он ни хотел провалиться в вечное забвение, он должен был поставить точку во всем этом кошмаре.

\- Я полагаю, это все, - произнес Кроули, и его голос гулким эхом отразился от пустоты. – Мы все выяснили. Как я и говорил, мне пора возвращаться на Землю. И я буду очень признателен, если никто из вас… - он помедлил, сощурившись, найдя взглядом Гавриила. - …Не будет больше мне мешать.

Он не был уверен до конца, но он видел, как ангелы синхронно кивнули ему. 

***

Азирафель раскрыл зонтик и вышел из книжного магазина, запирая дверь. Он думал подождать, пока дождь закончится, но назначенное Кроули время было уже совсем скоро. Ангел на всякий случай взял с собой переписанный график, когда они могли бы встретиться у одного из этих "черных ходов" на Небеса, и очень надеялся успеть к самому раннему времени.

Однако стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как он услышал, что в магазине внезапно зазвонил телефон. Азирафель остановился, заколебавшись. Кроули, безусловно, был важнее всех посетителей вместе взятых, но ради Бога, сейчас было семь утра, какой сумасшедший дурак будет звонить в книжный магазин в семь утра?

Внутренний голос настойчиво говорил Азирафелю пойти и ответить. Ангел нерешительно вернулся на крыльцо и открыл дверь.

_"Может… Может, это мой сумасшедший дурак?"_

Он успел поднять трубку.

\- Я боюсь, мы еще закрыты… - произнес он дежурную фразу, чувствуя, как все внутри сжалось в ожидании.

\- Азирафель, - перебил его голос, и у ангела закружилась голова. Он лихорадочно придвинул к себе стул.

\- Кро…

\- Никуда не нужно ехать. Я вернулся.

Голос был странным. Кроули как будто читал заученный текст, монотонно, без эмоций, без выражения. Конечно, он наверняка был уставшим, возможно, обессиленным, ведь не каждый день демону удается сбежать с Небес в одиночку…

_И уж тем более выскользнуть из железной хватки архангела Гавриила._

Горло Азирафеля сдавило спазмом, и он прокашлялся.

\- Где ты? Где мне тебя… найти? – пробормотал он тихо, осекшись, последнее слово, услышав короткие гудки.

Каким бы способом Кроули ни вернулся на Землю, куда бы ни направился, делиться этим с ангелом он точно не собирался.


	8. Chapter 8

Земля встретила его прохладой и восхитительным запахом после дождя. Кроули вдохнул полной грудью, прикрыв глаза, останавливаясь ненадолго. Был поздний вечер, и некоторые люди, в основном молодежь, еще бродили по улицам Лондона. Такие настоящие. Такие… обычные. Это так прекрасно.

Как демон, он не должен был знать усталости, однако чувствовал что-то подобное. Оказавшись наконец-то на Земле, он мог переместиться домой, уже не боясь показать свою демоническую составляющую, но… Он был так по-человечески счастлив просто идти по этому асфальту, ловить взглядом лица прохожих, чувствуя себя дома.

Вся планета – его дом.

А квартира всегда была его укрытием. Местом, где можно восстановить силы, где можно почувствовать себя в безопасности. С последним пунктом теперь появились проблемы. После того, как туда заявились Хастур и Лигур, чтобы поквитаться, статус укрытия был под угрозой, но Кроули еще мог закрыть на это глаза – ведь он разобрался с этим, он отстоял свое пристанище.

Но также он привел туда ангела. Это… в свете последних событий было еще опаснее.

Ну и ладно. В конце концов, если Азирафель посмеет сунуться туда, он просто вышвырнет его. Вот и все. Именно так.

Кроули сделал еще один глубокий вдох, переходя улицу. Он пришел, и он увидел Бентли, и ему стало еще теплее даже под пронизывающим вечерним ветром.

Он смог, он вырвался. Он дома. Он поднимался по ступеням, не став пользоваться лифтом, отсчитывая про себя ступеньки. Хотелось одного – просто упасть на кровать и заснуть на несколько веков вперед. Это ведь было так легко, и желание уже граничило с предвкушением, когда он открыл дверь.

Однако стоило ему зайти в квартиру, он учуял чужое присутствие. Губы сами собой скривились и приоткрылись, обнажая зубы. Кроули не стал запирать дверь, проходя внутрь, отмеряя каждый свой шаг.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – в его убежище появились вещи, которых здесь точно не должно было быть. Кроули обвел взглядом сдвинутые горшки в оранжерее, стопку книг на подоконнике, еще пару на столе, рядом с отвратительно белой кружкой с крыльями, и клетчатый плед на кресле, таком же, какой стоял в книжном магазине, том самом, что создал Кроули, казалось, целую вечность назад.

В кресле сидел Азирафель. Сцепив руки на животе, глядя на него одновременно растерянно, настороженно и облегченно.

Кроули отвернулся от него, идя в дальний угол, чтобы достать припрятанную бутылку коньяка, открыл ее одним движением руки и сделал жадный глоток прямо из горлышка. Привкус серы все еще чувствовался на языке, и демон скривился, причмокнув губами, словно это могло помочь.

\- Ты долго добирался, - очень осторожно подал голос Азирафель.

Кроули был не готов, что он заговорит, и вернул бутылку ко рту. Плевать на вкус, он залпом выпил почти треть.

\- Ты звонил рано утром, - продолжал ангел, не выдерживая этой гнетущей тишины. – Но пришел только сейчас, ты… ты шел пешком?

Нет, он явно не заткнется. Кроули оторвался от спиртного, вытерев с подбородка две влажные дорожки коньяка – поторопился, пролил, но ничего страшного. Опустив бутылку, демон подошел к столу.

\- Никто не смотрит, - процедил он. Голос прозвучал хрипло, словно демон разучился говорить. – Меняемся.

Он протянул ладонь. Она слегка подрагивала, но Кроули знал, что прикосновение неизбежно. Ему мучительно хотелось вернуть жизнь в прежнее русло, и начать можно было хотя бы со своего собственного облика.

Азирафель поколебался, но подал свою руку, пожал.

По телу прошла волна жара. Кроули закрыл глаза на мгновение, наслаждаясь этим странным ощущением на коже, с которым с него сползал чужой облик. Азирафель смотрел на него, наблюдая, как его собственные черты рассеиваются, как наваждение, открывая настоящего Кроули, и улыбнулся, не сдержавшись, почувствовав себя в своей тарелке.

Кроули убрал ладонь, отходя от него, запрокинул голову, снова приложился к бутылке. Опять не рассчитал, и одна капля коньяка предательски побежала по подбородку, по шее, и Азирафель оцепенел. Он увидел их только сейчас – яркие пятна, расцветающие на смуглой коже, темные следы чужих зубов, алые засосы, оставленные совсем недавно.

 _"Господи боже"_.

Не было никаких сомнений в том, кто оставил эти отметины. 

Как и в том, как Кроули их получил.

\- Что ж, - буднично произнес Кроули, ставя бутылку на стол. – Я тебя больше не держу. Я пошел в душ, а тебе пора, ангел.

И прежде, чем Азирафель успел хоть что-то возразить, он ушел в спальню, закрыв дверь. Бутылка осталась на столе, уже пустая. Прошло меньше минуты, и в тишине послышался далекий шум воды. 

Азирафель остался сидеть, пытаясь справиться с целым водопадом мыслей. Он совершенно не знал, что говорить или делать в такой ситуации. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Кроули воспримет в штыки все, что бы он ни сказал. Он никогда не видел демона таким обманчиво равнодушным, вернее, конечно, видел, но не до такой степени. 

Еще никогда их перепалка не была чем-то настолько серьезным. Еще никогда Азирафель не был объектом по-настоящему сильного раздражения Кроули. Даже в беседке. Даже когда Кроули приехал за ним, умоляя сбежать вместе на Альфу Центавру, а потом в сердцах говорил… разного рода обидные вещи – даже тогда Кроули просто злился, ну может, сильно злился. Но это было совсем другое, что-то отравляющее, что-то болезненное, что-то по своей мощи похожее на адский огонь - всепоглощающий и смертельный.

_Гавриил._

Азирафеля бросило в дрожь. Архангел ломал самые сильные сопротивления, делая ангелов послушными и беспрекословными. Это отчасти было причиной, почему Азирафелю очень не хотелось возвращаться на Небеса, а хотелось остаться на Земле, и желательно навсегда. 

И он ведь хотел, хотел предупредить Кроули, что нужно быть паинькой, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев Гавриила, но ради всего святого, он был уверен, что с ним вообще не будут церемониться! После того, что они совершили вдвоем с демоном, Гавриил должен был вообще не разбираться с ним, а просто скинуть его в пламя. И Азирафель промолчал, зная, как Кроули превосходно может сыграть его послушание, ведь это несложно, когда тебя ведут на казнь, он же справился…

_"Я не могу поверить, он действительно это сделал с ним…"_

***

В ванной Кроули пробыл долго.

Он не стал включать свет, наслаждаясь темнотой и шумом воды, подставляясь под нее. Такая обычная, такая прохладная. Кроули никак не мог до конца смыть с себя эти чертовы воспоминания, прибегнув даже к магии, чтобы перестать чувствовать запах серы и пламени, оглаживающего его тело, но легче было снять кожу. Возможно, позже он так и сделает. 

Вода приносила с собой успокоение, расслабляла усталые мышцы, возвращала трезвый рассудок. Кроули был дома. Это была его ванная – с черной плиткой, минимумом мебелировки, с огромной душевой лейкой, из которой текла самая обычная вода, не обжигающая, оставляющая прекрасное ощущение прохлады. Это было его тело, к которому он привык и которое в каком-то смысле любил, подтянутое, крепкое, проворное, длинноногое. 

Кроули выключил кран и открыл дверцу душевой. Он вылез, подхватывая полотенце и вытираясь, рукой растрепав волосы, привычно подошел к зеркалу и увидел в отражении россыпь отметин на его коже.

Одного этого взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы он застыл и выронил полотенце. 

Такие яркие даже после душа, неприлично, невозможно яркие, до дурноты, до стука крови в ушах. Кроули стиснул зубы.

_Ебаный архангел._

Сдерживая вскипевшую злость, Кроули щелкнул пальцами.

Но ничего не изменилось.

Он щелкнул еще раз. Еще раз. Еще раз… Еще… Нет, _нет-нет-нет-нет, только не это, нет_ …

Кроули затрясло. Он не мог отвести глаз.

Гребанные укусы гребанного архангела не поддавались магии демона. Их оставил свет. Кроули не мог с ними справиться.

Низкое рычание вырвалось из его груди. Воспоминания совсем другого рода нахлынули на него, и Кроули развернулся, кинулся обратно в душевую, снова включая воду. Он тер изо всех сил, пытаясь отмыть чужие отметины со своего тела, он раздирал кожу ногтями, как заведенный. Снова щелчок пальцев. Ссадины прошли. Следы оставались.

Кроули бессильно ударил кулаком о плитку, не почувствовав боли. Еще немного – и он бы разбил душевую или проклятое зеркало и перерезал себе горло осколком стекла. Но каким-то чудом сдержался.

Они не проходили.

Они _не проходили_.

Кроули прожигал их глазами, глядя на свое отражение. Душевая была распахнута, полотенце валялось на полу, на плитке расползались лужицы. Следы не проходили. Демон прижал ладони ко лбу, пытаясь справиться с собой, а затем завел руки на голову, откинув ее назад, сделал плавное движение вверх по затылку, и рыжие волосы, мгновенно отросшие силой демонического чуда, рассыпались по обнаженным плечам.

Вот так.

Кроули поправил их, закрывая шею. Сделал чуть длиннее, чтобы закрыть и ключицы.

Так-то лучше. _Ненамного_ , но лучше.

***

Он вышел из ванной, ища взглядом еще что-нибудь алкогольное, и просто начудесил себе еще одну бутылку. Какая сейчас разница, какое оно на вкус, лишь бы пьянило. Еще одним щелчком пальцев он переодел себя в черную пижаму и вышел из спальни.

Азирафель все еще смиренно сидел в кресле. Его терпению можно было только позавидовать. В любое другое время Кроули бы порадовался, наверное, но сейчас это разве что выжигало еще одну дыру пустоты внутри него.

\- Ты еще здесь? – равнодушно спросил демон. – Пошел вон.

Азирафель уставился на него потрясенно.

\- Кроули…

\- У меня нет никакого желания заниматься твоими обидами, - Кроули прервался на полуслове, сделав глоток из наколдованной бутылки. – Убирайся.

\- Кроули, ты не в себе, - пробормотал Азирафель и поднялся с кресла, подходя к нему. – И это… это абсолютно нормально, учитывая то, что ты пережил, и я…

\- Не подходи ко мне! – вдруг оскалился Кроули, и ангел отшатнулся от неприкрытой ярости в его голосе. Демон как будто бы стал еще выше ростом, желтые глаза сияли, зрачки сузились настолько, что можно было подумать, что их нет. 

Не дожидаясь, пока Азирафель отреагирует, Кроули метнулся в другой угол кабинета.

\- Не с-смей ко мне прикасаться! – зашипел он. – Не трожь! Это все ты! Это твоя вина, это ты запер меня там, наверху, в собс-ственной оболочке, чтобы я не мог выбраться! Это все с-сделал ты, убирайся! Ос-ставь меня в покое! Не появляйся здесь больш-ше!

Он шипел так громко, как только может шипеть загнанная и раненая в самое сердце змея. Он кружил по комнате, буквально выплевывая все эти слова Азирафелю в лицо, не обращая ни на что внимания. Он то подходил близко, готовый кинуться и впиться зубами, то отступал, но при всем при этом, при всей своей озлобленности он ни разу не тронул ангела.

Он злился. Он ненавидел. Он нарезал круги вокруг. Из него сыпались самые разные оскорбления и обвинения, он останавливался, нависая сверху, как змей перед броском, но даже в этом состоянии не мог причинить Азирафелю хоть каплю вреда.

И как бы ангелу ни было больно от этих слов, он был рад принять эту боль, забирая хотя бы эту малую часть того, что кипело внутри Кроули. Он хотел разделить это на двоих, он готов был терпеть все эти слова, и, возможно, демону станет хоть немного легче. 

\- Кроули, - немного дрожащим голосом Азирафель прервал его поток змеиной истерики. – Кроули, я клянусь всем, чем только могу, я не знал…

Угрожающее шипение отвлекло его разве что на мгновение. Ангел уже не боялся.

\- Я не знал, что так будет, клянусь тебе. Я надеялся, что все пройдет гладко, как мы и договаривались, я и подумать не мог…

\- Подумать не мог? – Кроули снова приблизился, снова приподнимаясь над ним. Если бы у него был капюшон, как у кобры, он был бы сейчас раскрыт до предела. – Подумать не мог, что, правда? А предупредить меня нас-счет твоего полоумного любовника ты не мог?! Я бы хотя бы з-знал, чего мне ждать!

\- Мы не любовники! – Азирафель ощутил, как вспыхнуло лицо. – Он мне даже не нравится!

\- _Что?!_ – кажется, Кроули задохнулся своим возмущением. – Вот как?!

У ангела земля ушла из-под ног.

\- Нет-нет-нет, я не это имел в виду, я…

\- Я з-з-знаю эту фразу, ангел, пошел вон из моего дома!

\- Нет!

Азирафель поджал дрожащие губы и сел в свое кресло, прямо на клетчатый плед, стараясь не замечать, как трясутся колени.

\- Ты можешь говорить все, что тебе захочется, но я не оставлю тебя одного в таком состоянии.

Кроули сверлил его немигающим взглядом. Азирафель выдержал этот взгляд. Они оба знали, каким ангел был упрямым. Он не сдвинется с места. Если Энтони не нашел в себе сил ударить его, пока давал волю своему гневу, он не сможет его выставить и сейчас.

Кроули звучно отпил из бутылки и вдруг с размаху швырнул ее о стену. Она разбилась совсем рядом с Азирафелем, и тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, вцепившись в подлокотники. 

\- Кроули!

Демон его не слушал. Он метнулся к подоконнику, хватая чужие книги, выбрасывая и их тоже со всей силы на пол. Обложки раскрылись, страницы погнулись, и Азирафель захлебнулся протестующим вскриком, но только стиснул пальцы. Кроули уже был у стола, метнул в другой угол еще две книги, которые ангел даже не дочитал еще, пока ждал его, и схватил белоснежную кружку с крыльями.

Омерзительно белую кружку, на дне которой еще плескался чай. Которую он сам когда-то подарил Азирафелю.

Он замахнулся, целясь в окно, но остановился в последний момент, издав отчаянное рычание и с глухим стуком поставив кружку на место.

Азирафель продолжал сидеть, почти не дыша, сжимая подлокотники так сильно, что почти выдирал их. Кроули тяжело дышал, словно только что пробежал марафон.

\- Зачем ты засрал мне всю квартиру своим барахлом? – прошипел он.

\- Я…

\- А вы чего уставились?! – Кроули вдруг развернулся, бросившись в оранжерею. – Вы забыли, где вы находитесь?!

\- Кроули!!

Азирафель уже готов спрыгнуть с несчастного кресла, чтобы остановить обезумевшего демона, но Кроули остановился сам. Потер лицо руками.

 _Ради кого угодно_. Что он делает.

Это не та реальность, в которую ему хотелось бы возвращаться. Это все было не то. А что, если Азирафель действительно ни при чем? А если нет? Он отличный актер, он может просто задуривать ему мозги, он это умеет. Что ему еще нужно? У него отняли все, что он имел. Его звезды. Его крылья. Его тело. Его работу. Его умение владеть собой. Его способность любить. Его желания. Его укрытие. Его чувство безопасности.

Его доверие к ангелу.

Всего этого больше не существовало.

\- Ангел, уходи, - тихо сказал он, не убирая ладоней от лица.

\- Кроули, прошу, позволь мне объяс…

\- Мне не нужны объяснения, мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я не хочу никого видеть. Уходи, _прош-ш-шу_.

\- Кроули, я правда…

\- Хватит звать меня по имени, - зарычал демон. – Хватит! Проваливай!

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, ради чего он здесь.

\- Я не знал, что и думать, понимаешь, я…

\- Нет. Не понимаю. Мне плевать. Оставь меня в покое. Мне не нужна нянька.

\- Я просто…

\- Ангел, убирайся, или тебе показать, где дверь?! Убирайся!

\- Нет.

Азирафель чувствовал, знал, что если он уйдет, то они больше не увидятся. Кроули исчезнет, как будто его никогда и не было, просто вычеркнув из своей жизни эти шесть тысяч лет. Но если он был готов к этому, то ангел не мог этого сделать. Он не хотел ничего вычеркивать. Не сейчас, когда все наконец-то встало на свои места…

Кроули вдруг подошел к нему. Азирафель смотрел на него снизу вверх, широко распахнув глаза, не зная, чего ему ожидать, демон был слишком не в себе. Пытаясь скрыть свой страх, он снова сжал несчастные подлокотники и почти вскрикнул, когда Кроули резко положил ладони поверх его запястий.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - отчетливо прошипел он, наклоняясь к самому его лицу. Его длинные рыжие волосы коснулись лица ангела.

Азирафелю показалось, что внутри него взорвалась атомная бомба. Та самая, после которой не остается ничего живого. Кроули выпрямился, отстраняясь и уходя в спальню.

\- Нет… - прошептал ангел, не смея пошевелиться, говоря как будто самому себе, чем кому-то. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, не видя ни одного предмета. – Нет, ты не ненавидишь, мы оба знаем, что это не так, ты бы никогда…

Он замолк, когда дверь в спальню захлопнулась. Кроули за ней звонко щелкнул пальцами, и во всей квартире погас свет.

Азирафель переводит взгляд на свою кружку. На белой гладкой глади виднелись темные влажные дорожки от расплескавшегося чая. Ангел сложил руки на животе, стараясь унять дрожь, и закусил губы, беспомощно хмурясь. 

Он так надеялся, что все будет как раньше. Или лучше, чем раньше. Они будут на своей собственной стороне, как он всегда мечтал. Он всегда отказывал Кроули, не позволял себе и думать об этом, но последние события чудесным образом рушили его барьеры, пропуская пока еще робкие ростки новых, ранее непозволительных желаний и мечтаний.

Вот только он совсем не брал в расчет то, что пережил Кроули. Что это была не простая экскурсия по главной конторе. Кроули в одиночку противостоял не просто Небесам – он выстоял перед Гавриилом и вернулся живым. И сейчас внутри ангела все трепетало от осознания, насколько же демон был стойким, какая же сила таилась внутри худощавого тела.

Как бы он хотел быть таким же бесстрашным и отважным.

Издав тихий вздох, Азирафель поднялся с кресла, поднимая бережно книги, распрямляя их и аккуратно складывая, взмахом руки убирая осколки бутылки у стены, затем уселся обратно в кресло и приготовился к долгой бессонной ночи.

За дверью Кроули лез на стену. Царапал ногтями, прижимался лицом, беззвучно шипя проклятия, на какие только был способен, и неистово желал быть сильнее, чем то, что пожирало его изнутри.


	9. Chapter 9

Азирафель наблюдал рассвет.

Небо светлело, прогоняя тяжелую темную ночь, нежные розоватые облака лениво ползли по нему. Начинался новый день. Скоро начнут просыпаться люди, выходить на улицу, идти по своим делам. Немного жаль, что книжный магазин не откроется и сегодня тоже, но этого никто не заметит благодаря небольшому чуду.

Солнце поднималось выше и выше, разогнало облака, погладило здания по холодным стенам, обогрело в своих теплых объятиях. Азирафель улыбнулся сам себе, решив встать, чтобы немного походить по кабинету, размять затекшие ноги. Редко когда он так наблюдал за тем, как ночь сменяется утром, как один день перетекает в другой.

Он бы очень хотел, чтобы это утро было добрым, хотя и не мог этого гарантировать, конечно. Но верил, что это так. Что сегодня люди вдруг почувствуют потребность улыбнуться друг другу и станут чуточку счастливее. Почему бы и нет, это было бы _чудесно_.

Его своеобразная прогулка не заняла много времени, совсем скоро ангел вернулся в кресло, сложив руки на животе. Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но Азирафель чувствовал присутствие Кроули – он был там, и хотелось верить, что он крепко спал, чтобы и его утро было добрым.

Азирафель продолжал наблюдать. Солнце совсем освоилось в городе, согрело собой даже самые угрюмые здания. Скоро утро перетечет в день. Самый обычный день, который люди проживут, даже не зная, что были на краю гибели. И день этот тоже будет добрым.

Некоторые потребности за годы жизни на Земле так стремительно вплелись в их жизнь. Сила привычки, наверное. Тот же сон был совершенно необязателен, алкоголь, вкусная еда – все это не несло в себе никакой пользы для бессмертных, но давало какие-то плюшки. 

_Плюшки…_

Азирафель тотчас устыдился своих мыслей. Подумать только, в соседней комнате его друг восстанавливался после сильнейшего потрясения, а он думает о еде. С другой стороны, этот же друг накануне вылакал минимум две бутылки крепкого алкоголя, и возможно, если какой-нибудь ангел, допустим, принесет ему еще, это немного смягчит обозленного демона?

На самом деле Азирафеля можно было понять. Он практически не ел, начиная с того самого вечера, когда Кроули не вернулся с Небес. Жалкое пирожное с чаем у Анафемы даже в расчет не шло. Азирафель сидел, глядя на небо в окне напротив, и слабо барабанил пальцами себя по животу, мысленно выбирая, что бы такого он мог бы купить в магазине, чтобы Кроули точно понравилось. Он знал чужой вкус почти так же хорошо, как свой, и в крайнем случае можно было бы купить и несколько видов алкоголя. Возможно, Кроули даже захочет выпить с ним вдвоем. Это тоже было бы чудесно.

За дверью было тихо. Демоническое зло дремало. Что ж, сейчас достаточно рано, чтобы Кроули еще не проснулся, и достаточно поздно, чтобы магазинчик за углом был открыт и мог предложить самую свежую выпечку.

Азирафель тихо поднялся с кресла и максимально бесшумно покинул квартиру. Он опасался, что Кроули, когда обнаружит, что наконец-то избавился от него, запрется сразу, поэтому действовать нужно было очень аккуратно. Так аккуратно, что ангел не рискнул пользоваться лифтом, на цыпочках спускаясь до самого первого этажа и очень быстро уходя в нужную сторону.

Лондон встретил его великолепным свежим воздухом. Азирафель вдохнул этот запах полной грудью, не сдержав улыбки. Он наконец-то был в своем теле, наконец-то Кроули был в безопасности, они обязательно помирятся, и все будет замечательно. Плохо уже было, плохо им не понравилось. Они заслуживали хорошего, в конце концов, хотя бы сейчас, когда все уже позади.

По мере того, как Азирафель приближался, он чуял восхитительные запахи, и предвкушение еще сильнее поднимало настроение. Улыбка становилась все шире. Ангел тепло поздоровался с полной продавщицей и прошел вглубь магазина.

Что выбрать для Кроули, он и так знал. Три темные бутылки лежали в корзине, а сам Азирафель залип на витрину со сладкой выпечкой. Какой же огромный выбор. В то же время он не мог брать много, демон совсем обозлится, еще, не дай бог, размажет все пирожные по стенке. Значит, нужно купить то, что он не захочет брать в руки, к примеру, вот этот кусочек с обилием крема, и такое, что Азирафель успеет съесть раньше, чем Кроули взбесится.

В итоге он остановился на паре симпатичных кусочков торта, уложил все свои покупки в пакет и снова одарил всех окружающих улыбкой. Азирафель всегда очень охотно делился с людьми своим светом. Он бы делился и с Кроули, если бы демону не было от этого так паршиво. Но за все их годы знакомства ангел постепенно учился у смертных, как они заботились друг о друге, не имея в себе ни божественной, ни демонической энергии. Он не отдавал себе отчета, зачем он это делал, и вообще только что признал в себе сам факт подобного наблюдения.

Его взгляд вдруг зацепился за вывеску через дорогу, и ангел остановился. Подумав и замявшись, покосившись на дом, выдохнул и пересек улицу, заходя в другой магазин.

Оттуда он выходил уже совсем быстрым шагом, начиная нервничать. Проснулся Кроули или нет? Заметил пропажу, заперся? Или еще спит? Неопределенность придала сил, и Азирафель еще ускорил шаг. Только бы спал. Он же столько пережил, пусть еще поспит, пусть никакие кошмары не поднимут его, пока ангел не вернулся.

Лифт, как назло, был не на первом этаже. Азирафель заколебался, но все же вызвал его, разумно рассудив, что подниматься он будет куда дольше, и почему-то сглотнул, нажимая нужную кнопку. Что-то тревожное поселилось внутри. Что-то было не так, только Азирафель не мог понять, что именно.

Лифт остановился, выпуская его. Азирафель поспешно вышел и остановился, как вкопанный, увидев около двери Гавриила. Архангел стоял у стены, явно появившись только что, и широко улыбнулся, рассматривая его. Внешнее дружелюбие было обманчивым – достаточно было вспомнить вчерашний срыв Кроули, чтобы убедиться.

А еще следовало помнить, что Азирафель понятия не имел, на какой ноте Кроули разошелся с Гавриилом. Последние сутки общение с демоном как-то не складывалось до такой степени, чтобы узнать подробности, а ведь сейчас это очень бы пригодилось. Пока разум лихорадочно придумывал, что же делать, Азирафель автоматически улыбнулся бывшему начальнику.

\- Гавриил? Какими, кхм… судьбами?

Гавриил наблюдал за ним с холодным любопытством.

Он сам не мог точно сказать, зачем пришел. Произошедшее во время Падения не давало ему покоя. Что бы он ни делал, какие бы отчеты не заполнял, мысли все время возвращались к одной и той же картине.

Он ведь видел, видел эту демоническую червоточинку внутри ангела. Сначала он считал, что во всем виновата человеческая планета, такая непонятная и глупая. Затем он думал, что это все общение с демоном. Он мог сколько угодно твердить про непокорность, про красивые голубые глаза, но в глубине души Гавриил знал, что это все какие-то жалкие оправдания, это следствие, а не причина.

Как раз причину он и хотел знать. За причиной он и пришел.

Он был уверен, что с этой червоточинкой Азирафель падет мгновенно. Он, можно сказать, предвкушал, слушая, как ангел остервенело огрызается и наглеет прямо на глазах. Он мечтал о его слезах. Он заранее упивался его страхом. Он заранее смеялся над его мольбами.

Он не предвидел, что Азирафель раскинет руки и камнем полетит вниз. Хотя уже был знаком с его непокорностью и стремлением идти поперек системы, как мальчишки по стриженному газону.

И меньше всего он ожидал, что огонь отвергнет его.

Перед внутренним взглядом архангела все еще стояли черные крылья, стремительно окрашивающиеся в белый. Пламя, вырвавшееся струей из ангельского рта. Безумная улыбка на губах.

Падшие обычно долго приходили в себя, умывались слезами и заходились в крике, и отнюдь не все могли выглядеть… _так_. Гавриил никогда не видел, чтобы ангел добровольно упал спиной назад, даже не пытаясь расправить крылья, чтобы как-то удержаться.

Возможно, Азирафель был гораздо крепче, чем он думал.

Это была слабая версия, почему он фактически прыгнул сам. Хотя даже в это верилось с трудом, кто в здравом уме сам сиганет с Небес? А также чем объяснить огонь, крылья и вообще все произошедшее, Гавриил понятия не имел. Он терпеть не мог _не понимать_.

\- Есть несколько вопросов, - абстрактно сказал он. – Не сказать, что я удивлен, что нашел тебя именно здесь, - архангел выразительно посмотрел на дверь в квартиру Кроули.

Азирафель издал вежливый смешок.

\- Так что тебе нужно? – поинтересовался он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно.

С точки зрения Азирафеля, причина могла быть только одна. Кроули сбежал, и Гавриил отправился в погоню. Жутко глупо, конечно, учитывая, что демон совершенно не волновался, но… ведь он сказал вчера, что ненавидит его. Прямо в лицо. Азирафель убеждал себя не вспоминать, но он вспоминал. Кажется, он запомнит это на всю жизнь. Горящие холодным гневом желтые глаза, искривленные губы, запах коньяка и шампуня, рыжие волосы, коснувшиеся его.

Кроули… действительно мог подставить его. Он же так быстро захотел обменяться телами, может, как раз поэтому?

Азирафель был готов поверить во все это, если бы не одно но. Если бы все действительно было бы так, и Кроули подстроил все так, чтобы ангелу пришлось отдуваться, то Гавриил бы не молчал. Он бы просто взял Азирафеля за шиворот и потащил на небеса. Возможно, развоплотил. Но архангел стоял, рассматривая его так, что Азирафель чувствовал себя подопытным кроликом, которого изучают ученые.

Что-то было в его взгляде такое… Азирафель нахмурился. Это было похоже на… страх? Опаску? Да, точно. Гавриил опасался его. Почему? Что, прости Господи, Кроули натворил на Небесах?

В любом случае стоило предупредить демона, чтобы он не выходил. Помедлив, Азирафель выпрямил плечи и позволил себе засиять сильнее. Он надеялся, что Кроули поймет, что нужно затаиться, а еще лучше – чтобы он продолжал спать у себя в спальне.

Гавриил, кажется, был обескуражен. Его глаза расширились, он смотрел на Азирафеля, как на привидение, чем совершенно сбил ангела с толку. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, что сделал Кроули, чтобы это привело… к этому.

Архангел же смотрел на его свет. Чистую ангельскую благодать, которую Азирафель прекрасно контролировал. И не было ни следа той самой червоточинки, что Гавриил хотел бы то ли выбить, то ли выпить из чужого тела. Как будто Азирафель за сутки очистился и буквально выкупался в благодати. Такой светлый. Такой небесный.

Как будто это не он вчера материл все Небеса на чем свет стоит, скалил зубы, огрызался и всячески показывал даже своим телом, как он их всех ненавидит и как хочет вернуться на родную Землю.

\- Что происходит? – процедил Гавриил, нарушив тишину.

\- Что? – Азирафель сглотнул. – Я ничего не чувствую.

\- Ты светишься.

\- Ну… да, - подумав, ангел чуть поубавил свое сияние. Но Гавриила это не остановило.

\- Почему ты светишься? – он подошел ближе, и Азирафель сделал шаг назад. 

За спиной был спасительный лифт, но ангел одернул себя. Он не мог бросить Кроули, не в этот раз. Если будет нужно, он будет драться. Не то чтобы он это любил, но ему не зря был дарован пламенный меч. Он долгое время был Ангелом Восточных Врат, и даже если сейчас он временно разжалован до Ангела Демонической Спальни, это не значит, что он не сможет дать отпор.

\- Потому что ангел, разве это не очевидно? – ответил Азирафель и улыбнулся, чтобы сгладить невольную грубость.

\- Не притворяйся, Азирафель. Почему ты светишься, почему твои крылья белые?

Это все напоминало какой-то совершенно дикий бред. Он бы еще спросил, почему ангелы бессмертные, или почему демоны искушают людей и живут в Аду. Что это за театр абсурда? Какая-то глупость.

\- Это что, шутка? – Азирафель растерянно хихикнул, и глаза Гавриила опасно потемнели. 

Ох, боже правый, он был зол. Кажется, он _всерьез_ требовал от него ответов на эти безумные вопросы.

\- Почему огонь отверг тебя? – почти прорычал архангел.

Разум Азирафеля быстро подставил единственное, как ему казалось, объяснение. Значит, казнь все же состоялась, просто позже. По всей видимости, Кроули выбрал самый быстрый способ выкрутиться и просто-напросто всех достал. Адский огонь не причинил ему вреда, но Гавриила это страшно заинтересовало.

Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, что говорить.

\- Я много времени провел здесь, - он развел руками и слегка смутился. Зря он так начал, сейчас Гавриил еще подумает, что он имеет в виду здесь буквально, в квартире Кроули. – И я вожу дружбу с демоном. Мы с ним очеловечились за все эти годы.

\- Это не объяснение! – рявкнул Гавриил.

\- Может, у тебя есть другое? – Азирафель тоже невольно повысил голос. – Кроули тоже выжил, на него не действует святая вода. Ты ведь знаешь это. Мы слишком долго прожили с людьми, мы переняли столько их привычек…

\- Не пори чушь. Никакая человечность не спасет ангелов от Падения.

_"Падения?"_

Азирафелю показалось, что он провалился под лед. Пронизывающий насквозь холод сковал его, и как будто сам воздух состоял из мелких льдинок, оцарапавших горло и заморозившего саму душу.

\- Что ты… имеешь в виду?

\- Что я имею в виду?! – Гавриил был в бешенстве от тупости этого невозможного ангела. – Как ты умудрился очиститься спустя одни сутки?! Ты спрыгнул сам, и тебе за это ничего не было! Тебя не взял огонь, и твои крылья остались белыми. И я спрашиваю, - он глухо зарычал. – Как. Ты. Это. Сделал?

Кроули Пал.

Вот как он выбрался. Он не сбежал, он не замучил их разговорами, его не казнили. Он Пал во второй раз.

_Господи боже._

\- Отвечай мне!

\- Я-я-я-я-я не знаю! – Азирафель еще не отошел от шока, когда Гавриил схватил его за плечи, и поэтому вскинул руки, оттолкнув архангела от себя со всей силы. Бутылки в пакете жалобно звякнули.

\- Почему ты снова светишься?! Что ты сделал?! Что это за фокусы?!

\- Это не фокусы! Я ничего не делал! – _Кроули Пал ради него_. Азирафель не мог больше ни о чем думать. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Даже если я не Пал, значит, это было согласно Плану!

\- Не говори мне про План, я гребанный архангел Гавриил! Не может быть согласно Плану мятежный ангел, которого отвергло пламя!

\- Как еще ты это объяснишь?!

Дверь в квартиру вдруг открылась. 

На порог вышел Кроули. Оба небесных создания синхронно повернули к нему головы, и демон со скучающим видом оперся плечом о дверной косяк. Растрепанные рыжие волосы покоились на худых смуглых плечах. Желтые глаза щурились, не привыкшие к свету после долгого сна. Губы изогнулись в кривой усмешке. Пижамная рубашка была слегка распахнута и помята, и под ней отчетливо проступали во всей красе разноцветные следы чужих зубов и губ.

Гавриил издал странный звук. Азирафель бросил на него перепуганный взгляд – ему показалось, что архангел сейчас подавится собственным языком и задохнется. Если быть честным, Азирафель не был уверен, что он сам сейчас не упадет в обморок.

Кроули тоже посмотрел на Гавриила, оглядел его с ног до головы. В его глазах зажглась настоящая ненависть. И Господи… О Господи, Гавриил знал этот взгляд. Он не перепутал бы его ни с каким другим. 

Боже, он же просто хотел сказать демону что-нибудь едкое и обидное и попросить свалить. А вместо этого увидел укусы на шее и ключице, кое-как прикрытые спутанными рыжими прядями.

Он знал каждый из них.

Он, блять, _оставил_ каждый из них.

Кроули не мигая смотрел на него.

Эта ярость. 

Эта стойкость. 

Эта непокорность.

Это Падение не было первым.

Гавриил развернулся к Азирафелю, и ангел отпрянул. Догадался, ну конечно, он догадался!..

\- Ты… - казалось, что архангел сейчас убьет его на месте.

Однако прежде, чем Гавриил успел сказать еще хоть слово, Кроули оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и бросился на него.

Он схватил архангела за грудки, с размаху впечатал в стену, так что тот ударился головой. Несмотря на разницу в телосложении, сейчас взбешенный Кроули выглядел разъяренной фурией, неосознанно загораживая собой Азирафеля от чужого взгляда.

\- Убери от него свои поганые руки, - зашипел демон ему в лицо. – Если ты хотя бы раз прикоснешься к нему, ты труп. Я убью тебя, ты понял? Я найду тебя, я спалю тебя дотла, ты не представляешь, на что я способен, - Кроули переходил с рычание на шипение и обратно, совершенно не контролируя себя. – Ты. Его. Не тронешь. Никогда. Не смей даже смотреть в его сторону, ублюдок. Ты понял меня, ты понял?!

\- Кроули!

Крик Азирафеля прозвучал, как всхлип. Демон разжал руки, отпуская архангела и отступая, но не спускал с него глаз – те были полностью змеиные.

\- Я надеюсь, ты понял, - прошипел он.

Гавриил не ответил. Просто не мог.

Кроули спиной отошел к двери и развернулся, уходя к себе в квартиру.

Азирафель шумно сглотнул и перевел взгляд на Гавриила.

Кроули мог злиться сколько угодно, мог шипеть свои угрозы сколько угодно, но так ли много из них осуществились? Азирафель был уверен, что почти ни одной. Не таких серьезных. А Гавриил все видел. Гавриил все понял. 

Ледяное спокойствие вдруг разлилось по его телу. Гавриил никому не расскажет.

\- Он сегодня не в духе, - непринужденно молвил Азирафель, убирая в сторону пакет.

Архангел уставился на него круглыми глазами.

\- Тяжелый день, сам понимаешь… у всех нас, - он улыбнулся ему самой теплой и нежной улыбкой на свете. – Гавриил, мы ведь хорошие, умные, мудрые ангелы. Ад считает, что Кроули избежал казни. Небеса… считают, что я Пал. Не будем их разубеждать. Никому ведь… не будет интересно узнать о том, что произошло в четырнадцатом веке, не правда ли?

Гавриил не знал, что и думать. Его мутило и лихорадило одновременно.

\- Ты… шантажируешь меня? – потрясенно выдал он после небольшой паузы.

Азирафель мило улыбался. Его улыбкой можно было резать глотки.

\- Ну, это очень грубое слово. Я просто прошу оставить нас в покое. Пожалуйста.

Гавриил долго смотрит на него.

\- Два одолжения – это уж слишком, - проворчал он наконец.

\- Не моя вина, что одно из них ты адресовал не мне, - Азирафель забрал пакет. – Так мы договорились, я полагаю?

\- Да, - хрипло проговорил архангел. – Да, мы договорились.

Он исчез так же резко, как появился. Азирафель перевел дух и неуверенно толкнул дверь, готовый открыть ее магией, если понадобится. Но она отворилась, незапертая, и ангел закрыл ее за собой, проходя в кабинет.

Вот же сходил в магазинчик.

Кроули был в оранжерее, опрыскивая растения и переставляя их на место. Азирафель, молча расставляя бутылки на столе и немного расстроившись, что одно пирожное в контейнере все же некрасиво поплющилось, наблюдал за ним украдкой.

Вот вроде он нашел Кроули. Вот он, в соседней комнате, отделенный от ангела одним лишь стеклом. Шипит на растения, но хотя бы не кричит. Но в то же время так далек, так недоступен… Как пресловутая Альфа Центавра, на которую он так звал Азирафеля.

Азирафель сел в кресло, рассматривая узкую спину в черной пижамной рубашке.

Он пережил падение во второй раз.

Он пережил насилие со стороны Гавриила.

Он пережил, возможно, еще много такого, о чем никогда не расскажет и о чем ангел никогда не узнает.

И ничего из этого Азирафель, к сожалению, сделать не мог.

И найти подходящих слов он тоже не мог.

В бессилии он посмотрел в сторону спальни. Дверь была приоткрыла, и он заметил кровать, на которой царил полнейший бардак, как будто там танцевала толпа туземцев. Сплошное месиво из одеял, покрывала и подушек. 

Кроули вышел из оранжереи, закончив сегодняшнюю лекцию обленившимся с ангелом растениям, бросил взгляд на алкоголь, на пирожные и тихо хмыкнул. Не успел Азирафель рта раскрыть, как демон взял ближайшую бутылку, открывая ее щелчком пальцев, и сразу сделал несколько глотков.

Азирафель вздохнул. Да, до прежних их совместных вечеров с распитием вина на двоих и задушевными глупыми разговорами еще далеко. 

Но это ничего. Кроули ждал его столько времени. И Азирафель был готов ждать столько же. В конце концов, у них впереди вечность на то, чтобы выбраться из этой ямы.

Он тепло улыбнулся демону. Кроули помолчал, словно пробуя вино на вкус, и подал голос:

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Прости?.. – растерялся Азирафель.

\- В Аду. Они будут преследовать меня?

\- О, нет, нет-нет. Все в порядке. Я… они приготовили ванну святой воды, как ты и говорил, - господи, как же это было давно. Азирафель не сдержал гордой улыбки. – Я попросил резиновую уточку. И заставил архангела Михаила зачудесить мне полотенце.

Кроули посмотрел на него задумчиво и отвел взгляд, издав тихий смешок.

\- Хорошо.

Азирафель воспрянул духом. Это было кое-что, уже какая-то реакция. Он ощутил безграничную нежность к нему, словно Кроули был ребенком, который учится ходить, или диким животным, привыкающим к заботе и ласке.

Но его улыбка померкла, когда Кроули, забрав с собой остальные две бутылки, отправился в спальню.

\- Чао, ангел.

\- Постой!

Кроули не слушал. Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул замок.

Азирафель разочарованно вздохнул, потерев лицо руками.

 _"Ладно. Ничего страшного. Он поправится. Неважно, сколько дней и ночей я проведу на этом кресле_ , - напомнил себе ангел. – _Я подожду"_.

В конце концов, здесь чудесный вид на небо… А пирожные могут неплохо скрасить сегодняшний день, снова посвященный дежурству около двери в спальню Кроули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы не представляете, как тяжело мне далась эта глава, это просто ужас какой-то. Я пять часов писала чертов диалог Азирафеля с архангелом, все мне не нравилось. И только когда я уже легла спать, наконец-то осенило.  
> /крик души просто/


	10. Chapter 10

В комнате было темно. Поздний вечер опустился на Лондон, заглядывал в окна, дышал своей особой атмосферой. Совсем скоро ночь окончательно заявит о своих правах, а пока что ее прищуренный желтый глаз-полумесяц неуловимо скользил по темному небу.

Кроули открыл глаза. В темноте было уютно и спокойно, тишина согревала его. Демон сполз на пол, почесал затылок – он никак не мог привыкнуть к длинными волосам – и шумно вздохнул, увидев полоску света в щели под дверью.

Когда же этот ангел успокоится…

На самом деле в глубине души Кроули был ему благодарен. Все эти шесть тысяч лет он боялся, что за его случайное неосторожное слово или неосмотрительное действие Азирафель вышвырнет его из своей жизни и будет игнорировать до скончания веков. И то, с каким упрямством ангел отстаивал свое местонахождение в его кабинете, раз за разом слушая все его гневное шипение… Это служило соломинкой для утопающего демона.

Однако когда Кроули вышел из спальни, первым, что он увидел, были книги. Их стало больше, заметно больше. Черт, да весь подоконник был заставлен ими, а Азирафель, устроившийся в своем кресле с пледом на коленях, читал какую-то из них, уже в очках и с небольшим антикварным торшером за спиной.

Кроули издал протяжный стон.

\- Что ты опять сюда притащил? – он развел руками, желая показать одновременно и на подоконник, и на торшер. – Я похож на книгочея?

\- Мне следовало спросить тебя, прошу прощения, - Азирафель улыбнулся ему виновато и обезоруживающе. – Просто… сидеть на одном месте и смотреть в окно немного утомляет, а выключатели ты заблокировал.

\- Так шел бы домой, ангел.

Азирафель пропустил это мимо ушей.

\- Я все хочу отдать тебе кое-что, но все не было возможности.

Кроули не слушал его, отходя к окну и зашторивая его, словно хотел отрезать от ангела и этот способ развлечения. Ну или он просто хотел спрятать эти книги от самого себя, чтобы не натыкаться на них взглядом.

Азирафель поднялся с кресла, подходя к нему, и протянул телефон.

\- Это твое. Ты оставил его, когда… ну… ты знаешь, - он не был уверен, что Кроули не сорвется из-за упоминания того самого дня. Демон казался спокойным, переводя взгляд с телефона на Азирафеля, и ангелу очень не хотелось все портить. – Я взял его, потому что подумал, что так будет правильно. И… как видишь, он пригодился. Возвращаю тебе его назад.

Кроули взял телефон, покрутив в руках.

Он сам не знал, почему его оставил в тот день. Нарочно ли? Забыл? В этом мире ничего не было случайного. Так есть ли теперь разница? Пожалуй, что никакой. Кроме того, что на заставке там стояла одна из сотни фотографий, которые Кроули на самом деле не хотел показывать Азирафелю и в то же время хотел, чтобы ангел знал.

Наверное, он тогда надеялся, что когда вернется, они отметят все ужином в Ритц, и ангел, который наверняка сунул бы свой любопытный нос в чужой телефон, сможет дать понять ему, каким должен быть следующий шаг.

Вперед? Или назад?

Тогда это казалось очень важным.

Сейчас ни одна струна души не дрогнула внутри Кроули. Может, потому что демоны не имели души. По крайней мере, своей. Простой кусок пластика. Бесполезный по сути.

Но по факту хранивший историю их последних 6 лет, что они почти не расставались.

Кроули сжал губы в тонкую линию. В голове загудело.

_Он не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало ему о том, насколько близок он был с ангелом._

Рука сама собой замахнулась для броска. Кроули оставалось только хмыкнуть и швырнуть телефон о стену, разбивая всю свою память на мельчайшие осколки без права на восстановление.

Вскрик Азирафеля заглушил звук удара. Но через секунду Кроули понял, что удара-то и не было. Телефон, не долетев до стены, исчез в последний момент, оказываясь в руках ангела.

\- Что ты делаешь?! – возмущенно возопил Азирафель. – Это… это просто недопустимо!

Кроули в который раз за последние дни впал в ярость. Гореть изнутри было уже почти привычным, но не менее мучительно.

\- Дай сюда, ангел, - прошипел он, надвигаясь на Азирафеля.

Тот не испугался, но спрятал телефон за спиной обеими руками, отступая к стене.

\- Не дам!

\- Это не смешно, хватит паясничать!

\- Нельзя просто уничтожать такие вещи, Кроули! Даже не думай об этом, я тебе его не отдам!

\- Как жестоко! – рявкнул Кроули, отходя и вновь начиная нарезать круги. – Мне не дают мой телефон и не пускают гулять! Я что, по-твоему, похож на ребенка?! Мне нужна нянька?!

\- Ты сам пожалел бы об этом, - назидательно сказал Азирафель. – Потом. И будешь благодарен мне, что я не позволил тебе его разбить. И вот тогда я тебе его отдам.

Демон отвернулся, рыча какие-то ругательства, и ушел орать на растения.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая его спину. Нет, судя по напряженности мышц и дерганным движениям, Кроули все еще не позволит себя утешить. Поэтому ангел вернулся в кресло, открывая книгу на нужной странице. Читать не получалось. Но Кроули хотя бы не будет чувствовать себя под наблюдением.

Вдоволь накричавшись на своих зеленых питомцев, демон принялся за ними ухаживать. Как это романтично. Сначала сорваться на ком-то, а затем заглаживать свою вину. Интересно, в этом он так же изобретателен? Ведь воображение Кроули не знало границ. Усмотрев на одном из больших широких листьев какое-то пятнышко, он поймал растение за край, наклоняя к себе, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть, и погладил большим пальцем гладкую поверхность, отпуская задрожавший листик.

Азирафель уткнулся в книжку. О чем он только думает. Постыдился бы, сам уже как дрожащий листик.

\- Я придумал, как тебе помочь, - тактично поведал он вернувшемуся демону.

Тот снова проигнорировал его, проходя мимо, открыл дверь в спальню, скрывшись внутри, но не запираясь. Судя по звукам, снова зашторивал окна. Значит, можно было продолжать.

\- Сегодня утром я зашел в один магазинчик, - туманно сказал Азирафель немного громче, чтобы его услышали.

Кроули появился в дверях. Он не спешил выходить, но давал понять, что слушает.

\- И купил кое-что, мне кажется, это должно тебе помочь. У людей ведь нет магии, но они очень находчивы и изобретательны, особенно когда дело касается… ну… разного рода… следов на теле, - Азирафель покосился на загорелую шею. Кроули неосознанно прикрыл ее волнистыми волосами и отошел к кровати, присев поверх скомканного одеяла. – И я подумал, почему бы не попробовать? Раз у нас, ну, нет другого способа.

Он сунул руку в карман и достал небольшую коробочку.

\- Я долго выбирал… Ну, эта мазь, как мне пообещала очень любезная и милая женщина, очень хорошо заживляет… подобное. Что скажешь?

Кроули продолжал сидеть, уставившись на Азирафеля немигающим взглядом. Ангел смотрел в ответ, осторожно улыбаясь, держа в руках упаковку, ожидая ответа.

Ожидание затянулось. Пауза продлилась неприлично долго.

\- Ну… - ангел нарушил молчание и сделал очень осторожный шаг вперед.

Кроули не шевелился, продожая смотреть. Он сделал еще один, подходя к порогу.

\- Ты… позволишь?

Демон молчал.

Азирафель затаил дыхание, словно собирался нырять, и пересек невидимую границу чужой спальни. Кроули не шелохнулся. Ангел подошел к нему, доставая мазь из упаковки, и заколебался, но ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице демона, и он выдавил из тюбика немного себе на пальцы.

\- Так… - пробормотал он, чтобы заполнить чем-то тишину, переполнявшую его неловкостью, и бросил на Кроули еще один взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что тот на него не бросится.

Но тот даже не дернулся, когда ангел деликатно отодвинул его волосы свободной рукой, откидывая их назад, и мягко коснулся самого крупного укуса. Он продолжал неподвижно сидеть на краю кровати, пока Азирафель бережно наносил мазь на самые яркие следы, медленно массировал, потихоньку втирая ее в смуглую кожу. Демон лишь слегка приподнял подбородок, когда Азирафель перешел на шею.

Шея. Снова шея. Чувствительное место под ухом. Ключица. Под ключицей. Ангелу казалось, что вся его жизнь сейчас заключена в пальцах. Во рту пересохло, а сердце колотилось где-то в районе горла, хотя абсолютно не должно было там находиться. Он готов был так стоять вечность перед Кроули, нежно гладя его кожу, буквально залечивая его раны, и это пугало и окрыляло одновременно. Ангелы никогда не должны были вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей, а демоны должны были нести бремя непростительности. Но Азирафель не мог иначе. Кроули заслуживал прощения, Кроули заслуживал лучшего в этом мире, даже больше, чем он сам себе представлял, и Азирафелю хотелось изучить все его тело, чтобы найти самые потаенные шрамы, самые ноющие раны, отыскать кровоточащие язвы вне земной оболочки и остановить много лет идущую кровь, залечить каждую из них в этом худом теле. Ему хотелось нырнуть внутрь его головы, чтобы вытащить на поверхность все глубоко спрятанные мысли и воспоминания, остановить их разложение, растолочь их между ладонями в пыль, ему хотелось забраться в его горячее сердце и остаться там навсегда. 

Потому что его ангельское сердце уже было занято Кроули.

Весь мир сократился до кончиков пальцев, которыми он касался демона, чувствуя его тепло, сухость кожи и слабый отблик чужой благодати. Не задумываясь, он сделал движение, как обычно смахивают ресничку или точку грязи с поверхности. На самом же деле он стер след, оставленный Гавриилом, не на физическом уровне, конечно, на другом. Кроули почувствовал это ярче, чем Азирафель думал, однако и бровью не повел.

Бросив на него виноватый взгляд, Азирафель слегка раскрыл пижаму за ворот, замечая еще укусы. На груди, на ребрах, уходящие вниз, возможно, до самого живота. Это было выше его сил, подумал ангел и сразу же потянулся рукой, нанося остатки мази, выдавив из тюбика еще, растирая между пальцами, чтобы та не была такой обжигающе холодной, и продолжая врачевать.

_Боже, что же Гавриил с ним сделал…_

Кроули рассматривал его руки и жилет с бесстрастным выражением лица. Он не дрогнул, когда Азирафель присел на колени и осторожно расстегнул на нем рубашку пижамы, чтобы обеспечить доступ к остальным следам, и позволил ему это. Руки ангела были теплыми, движения бережными и заботливыми. Но Кроули не закрывал глаза, не ластился под прикосновения, хотя Азирафелю так этого хотелось, он просто продолжал смотреть куда-то сквозь него, и для ангела это вдруг екнуло болью где-то под его взглядом.

Даже сейчас Кроули не доверял ему. Все еще нет.

Азирафель прогнал эту мысль прочь. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об этом. Он вернет себе утраченное, то, что его по праву, и окружит демона теплом и заботой, на какие только способен влюбленный ангел.

Все, даже самое сладкое и желанное, когда-нибудь заканчивается. Азирафель втер остатки мази в засос на нижнем ребре и глубоко вздохнул. Это был последний. Кроули не снимал рубашку окончательно, и у ангела мелькнула надежда, что, возможно, он разрешит осмотреть и спину, но Кроули наконец-то зашевелился, застегивая пуговицы, и это значило, что процедура закончена.

Азирафель выпрямился и убрал полупустой тюбик на комод.

\- Я воспользуюсь ванной? – спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел мыть руки.

Кроули проводил его пустым взглядом.

Хотелось спать.

Хотелось напиться вздрызг и ни о чем не думать.

Хотелось зарыться в одеяло и закрыться от всего мира.

Хотелось побыть одному в самом сердце своего убежища.

Но Азирафель никак не желал уходить из его квартиры, как надоедливая присосавшаяся пиявка. Он шумел водой в его ванной, кожа все еще горела от его прикосновений, но Кроули не позволял себе думать о том, до какой степени это сводило его с ума.

\- Ангел… - он откашлялся. Горло подвело его. – Ангел, ты можешь еще мне помочь?

Вода тут же стихла. Азирафель появился в дверях с видом полевого хирурга, который готов мчаться спасать раненых. Голубые глаза, казалось, могли светиться в темноте.

\- Конечно! – воскликнул он. – Что я могу…

\- Пойдем, - Кроули поднялся на ноги, заправляя за ухо мешающиеся волосы. Ах, вот почему он их когда-то отстриг.

Азирафель шел за ним по пятам, сложив руки на груди. Его мысли разбегались от обилия вариантов, зачем Кроули мог его позвать. Может, он хочет попросить его позаботиться о растениях? Или рассказать что-нибудь личное? Или он его обнимет? Это все были такие глупости, недостойные небесного существа, но Азирафель слишком долго прожил на Земле, чтобы не пропитаться насквозь человеческими желаниями и потребностями.

Кроули привел его в небольшую спаленку. Азирафель уже был здесь – когда демон исчез, он облазил всю его квартиру, влезая во все двери, даже если они были заперты. Небольшая комната, односпальная кровать, тумбочка, шкаф и комод. Шторы открыты, и из окна открывался прекрасный вид на ночное небо.

Внутри Азирафеля все затрепетало.

Кроули собирался предложить ему здесь жить? Это вызвало такую бурю эмоций, что ангел прошел к кровати, чтобы стать спиной к демону и скрыть охватившие его чувства. Видимо, Кроули смирился с его присутствием здесь, а чтобы не раздражаться от увеличивающегося количества чужих вещей, решил, что наилучшим способом будет выдать ангелу его собственную комнату.

Все усилия пошли на то, чтобы не светиться от счастья и не ослепить его ненароком. Это бы совершенно испортило весь момент. Азирафель повернулся к Кроули, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щеки, ожидая, когда ему предложат здесь обосноваться.

Однако демон молчал. Снова.

\- Здесь очень мило, - сообщил Азирафель, решив помочь ему в этом.

\- Тебе нравится? – Кроули приподнял брови.

\- Да, дорогой, мне здесь очень нравится! Это так здорово, что ты…

\- Замечательно, - произнес демон таким тоном, что Азирафель осекся. – Ты мне очень помог, ангел, - с этими словами Кроули вышел в коридор, захлопнув дверь, и запер ее на замок и небольшим демоническим чудом для надежности.

Азирафель остался в комнате, раскрыв рот от удивления и наглости. Весь его восторг вместе с переполнявшей его нежностью вмиг улетучились, как сдувшийся воздушный шарик, улетевший в форточку. Кое-как вернув себе способность двигаться, Азирафель подбежал к двери, но в силу своей тактичности сначала любезно постучал по ней костяшками пальцев, прежде чем забарабанил кулаками.

\- Кроули! Кроули, это не смешно!

Судя по звуку шагов, Кроули направился в спальню.

\- Вернись сейчас же! – возмущение Азирафеля не знало границ. – Я тебе не какая-то надоедливая собачка, чтобы вот так меня запирать! Кроули!

Кроули не сдержал удовлетворенного смешка, щелчком пальцев выключая свет в противном антикварном торшере, и зашел в спальню, запирая дверь. Наконец-то он один. Наконец-то никаких ангелов.

Он упал на кровать лицом в подушку. Она все еще хранила в себе запах Азирафеля. Видимо, тот спал здесь во время его отсутствия. Зашипев, Кроули откинул ее и откатился в другую сторону, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Как бы он хотел заснуть, скажем, на пару веков. Может быть, на столетия. Ад оставил его в покое, они не будут больше его дергать, поэтому ничего не мешало просто взять и забыться, прямо здесь, в любимой уютной постели.

Но не все было так просто. Если бы все было так просто.

Кроули мучили кошмары. Он забывал об этом, когда устраивался поудобнее, и его сны начинались очень даже обычно. Но он не мог их контролировать, и совсем скоро они проваливались во что-то темное и вязкое. Вернее, он проваливался. Как будто он шел по льду и вдруг услышал треск, и ушел под воду, и не понимал, где он. Он мог только беспомощно колотить ледяную поверхность, не оставляя и следа, пытаясь добраться до спасительного воздуха. А под ногами – глубина, неизведанная и страшная, _черная_. 

Он боялся такой мглы. Он мог видеть в темноте, но он не мог видеть в этой мгле, и это было ужасно. Что или кто поджидает его там, в засаде? Что-то коснулось ноги? Не хватает воздуха, это все галлюцинации человеческого тела, это все человеческие сны, над которыми не властна магия, и он тонет, тонет, тонет в них…

Рука закрыла ему рот, и Кроули закричал бы, если бы мог.

Люди, возможно, могли бояться, что из темноты покажутся щупальца. Оплетут их тела, утянут на самое дно, где их поджидает хищник. Но его монстр не имел щупалец. У его монстра были человеческие руки с нечеловеческой хваткой, у его монстра была улыбка на грани оскала, когда он тащил его вниз, во мглу, _у его монстра были фиолетовые глаза_.

Сквозь толщу воды он слышал свое имя. И он знал этот голос, и все его тело, весь он, целиком, рвался к нему, захлебывался, вдыхая грязную воду вместо воздуха, и тянул руку изо всех сил, пытаясь поймать уменьшающийся кружок света с голубоватой поверхностью льда далеко вверху, но все было тщетно.

Он оставался один. Он касался коленями дна.

Это был не песок. Кроули поднимал голову, а вокруг медленно разлетались черные лепестки серы. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы видеть, как за его спиной чернеют крылья. Кожа на руках плавилась, расцветала волдырями, которые лопались и заживали, но на их месте появлялись новые. Трясущейся рукой он трогал свое лицо, которое тоже плавилось, и глаза слезами вытекали из глазниц. Мир преображался вокруг, когда он обретал вертикальные зрачки и клеймо Змея-искусителя, когда он начинал видеть не просто очертания в темноте, а просто сама темнота переставала существовать для него.

Он задыхался от жара, чувствуя, что находится на грани. Он падал лицом вниз, моля Всевышнего, чтобы это прекратилось. Он кричал, когда крылья выворачивались, ломаясь под неестественным углом.

_"Нет, это все нереально, нереально!"_

Он поднимал голову, а вокруг него трещало и бушевало пламя. Он видел ряды книжных стеллажей, охваченных огнем, и книги, которые так любил его ангел, чернели и ежились. Граммофон играл какую-то мелодию. Телефонная трубка валялась на полу, пластик быстро плавился в пожаре. Огонь плясал на колоннах, ступенях, столах, поглощал книги, он охватил весь магазин целиком, уничтожая все, что напоминало бы об ангеле. Кроули отчаянно звал, срываясь на крик, и искал хотя бы тень присутствия Азирафеля, _но не находил ее_.

\- Азирафель, ради бо… ради дьяв… _АААААА, во имя чего угодно, ГДЕ ТЫ?!_

В разбитое окно хлестала мощная струя воды, опрокидывая его на спину. За окном раздавались крики пожарных, но он не слышал их. В ударившейся затылком о пол голове, как искры от костра, разлетелись мольбы.

_"Нет… Нет, прошу, только не это… Забери у меня все, вот он я! Забери меня, сожги, раствори, уничтожь, но не трогай его! Он не виноват! Это все я! Азирафель! Пожалуйста, нет, я умоляю, ради всего… умоляю, нет, только не он!"_

Пожар разъедал его, не оставляя сил на сопротивление. Кроули сел, обводя опустелым взглядом все, что они когда-то любили, отданное в жертву. 

\- Ты погиб… - эхо его самого страшного кошмара отозвалось в каждой клетке тела.

У него не было сил, даже чтобы подняться. Он был обречен гореть всю свою жизнь. Он был демоном, он был демоном очень давно. Падший. Предавший. Лживый. Гнилой. Изворотливый. Уродливый. Мерзкий. Отвратительный.

Но Азирафель был самым светлым созданием во всей Вселенной. Его улыбкой можно было согревать весь мир. Его руками можно было пить счастье. Он не заслуживал ничего из этого. Он заслуживал только лучшего.

\- Кто-то убил моего лучшего друга!

_Несправедливо. Несправедливо!_

\- Ублюдки!!! Все вы!!!

Его подбросило на кровати. Бессильная ярость застилала глаза и влагой стекала по щекам. Кроули зажмурился, садясь, и низко опустил голову, наощупь находя ту самую подушку и заставляя себя дышать, глубоко и шумно, чтобы чувствовать на языке запах Азирафеля.

Он не может спать. Он не может проживать это снова и снова, раз за разом, и был обречен на это. Не находя себе места, он полезет на стену. Он будет шипеть проклятия и биться лбом, он заберется на потолок и сорвется вниз, на кровать, чудом не сломав ее. Он будет пытаться закрыться в ванной, но даже там его не хватит надолго.

Он успокоится. Рано или поздно он успокоится, стоя под ледяным душем, и вернется в свою спальню, где был добровольным пленником собственных воспоминаний. Пройдет время, прежде чем он научится жить с этим.

Он хотел бы ускорить процесс и проспать несколько веков подряд.

Но во сне сильные руки хватают его за крылья и вырывают их с мясом. Во сне он падает в пропасть или тонет в невообразимо черной и жуткой мгле. Во сне адское пламя пожирает книжный магазин, уничтожив самое доброе и самое родное существо во всей Вселенной.

Все его сны охвачены огнем. Все, чем он дорожил, что ему было так важно, сгорает дотла, и только он сам, по безжалостной издевке какого-то там Плана, никогда не сможет сгореть. Потому что он _падший_.

И Кроули снова будет просыпаться на грани безумия, не в состоянии унять дрожь во всем теле, и будет прижиматься к холодной стене, закрывая глаза, ожидая, когда уляжется вся эта буря, которая поднялась в его разуме от событий последней недели, как пыль на полке поднимается от неаккуратно упавшей книги.

Или как сноп искр, взметающийся ввысь, когда в костер подкидывают полено.

Рано или поздно он сдается. Отлипает от стены, выходит из комнаты. Ему нужно глотнуть чужого присутствия, ему нужно вспомнить, что реальность может быть другой. И если в ней могут быть теплые ангельские руки, с трепетом очерчивающие каждый след на его теле, как будто он был чем-то важным, как будто он заслуживал подобного, то он может продолжать жить дальше.

Кроули остановился на пороге спальни и щелкнул пальцами. Дверь в комнату, где он запер ангела, открылась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> еее, юбилей в сотню страниц прошел)


	11. Chapter 11

Азирафель дулся на него весь следующий день. Никакие редкие замечания Кроули, что он мог запросто выйти оттуда с помощью чуда, не работали. В отместку ангел ушел даже куда-то, ненадолго, но Кроули хватило, чтобы пройти все круги Ада от "он сам виноват" до ненависти к себе и уже начать опять лезть на стену.

Ангел вернулся с кучей пирожных и со мстительным видом уселся их есть. Кроули закатил глаза и ушел к себе, чтобы наедине с собой облегченно выдохнуть и потереть лицо руками – Азирафель не бросил его, он вернулся, все в порядке.

А когда Кроули вышел из комнаты в следующий раз, в его кабинете появился граммофон. Он и раньше не слишком-то его жаловал, а сейчас это была тень его ночных кошмаров.

Поэтому ему хватило секунды, чтобы вспыхнуть, как спичка.

\- Что ты сделал с моей квартирой?!

Демон закружил по восьмерке перед своим столом. Азирафель сидел в кресле и смотрел невинно, держа в руках очередную книжку, стопки других книг образовывали неровные башни по краям столешницы.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Ты что, решил превратить мою квартиру в новый книжный магазин? Ты в курсе, что это место не слишком удачное?

\- Я всего лишь хочу добавить немного уюта, - примирительно сказал Азирафель. У него было чувство, что он перестарался. Кроули отреагировал слишком… болезненно. – У тебя очень пусто, ты знаешь?

\- Минимализм, это называется минимализм! – зашипел змей. – И лично мне было гораздо уютнее, когда всего этого бардака здесь не было!

\- Прости, - показательно раскаялся Азирафель. – Мне жаль, если ты действительно так думаешь.

\- Черт побери, ангел!

Второй волне возмущения Кроули помешал зазвонивший из горы книг телефон. Они оба уставились друг на друга, на стол и одновременно бросились вперед, вытянув руки. Кроули был в выигрышном положении, и реакция у него была быстрее, так что он схватил телефон первым, сразу взяв трубку и отвернувшись, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит.

\- Да!

\- Старый змей, - прошептал Азирафель, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Привет, - раздался в динамиках встревоженный голос Анафемы. – Я так рада, что ты взял трубку. Тебя так долго не слышно, мы волнуемся. Как спасение Кроули?

Демон нахмурился, повернувшись обратно к Азирафелю, и издал смешок.

\- Ты понимаешь, у кого ты спрашиваешь, верно?

\- Эм, я… ой, - ведьма затихла. – К-кроули?

\- Да-п, - Кроули наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о столешницу, рассматривая Азирафеля. 

Тот замер, рассматривая чужое лицо, которое было так близко.

\- Если тебе нужен Азирафель, то он должен быть у себя в книжном, но его там нет, потому что он торчит здесь, и я не могу его выгнать.

Азирафель забыл, о чем думал, и сделал страшно обиженное лицо, помахав перед собой рукой, словно прогонял невидимую мошку. Еще он покраснел до корней волос, но это он не контролировал. Кроули довольно ухмыльнулся и выпрямился.

\- А еще он засрал мне всю квартиру! – продолжал он. Анафема молчала, видимо, слишком шокированная, чтобы ему отвечать. – Здесь полно всякого старья, книг, а теперь он притащил сюда граммофон!

\- Мне надо чем-то заняться, пока ты спишь, - делая лицо кирпичом, сообщил ангел.

\- Грам-мо-фон! – по слогам повторил Кроули, делая страшные глаза, как будто Азирафель приволок к нему домой библию. – У меня в квартире. Я прямо сейчас отправлю его назад. И все остальное тоже, включая тебя, Азирафель.

\- Я уже говорил, что я не могу тебя оставить?

Анафема попыталась что-то сказать, но Кроули перебил ее:

\- А поскольку он все еще не додумался пользоваться моим стационарным телефоном, потому что еще не перенес свою записную книжку, старую, как сам мир…

\- Прекрати сейчас же! – совершенно пунцовый Азирафель вскочил на ноги. – Будь добр! Перестань паясничать и кричать на Анафему, она уж точно ни в чем перед тобой не провинилась! Между прочим, она помогала мне, она даже прислала кое-какие… вещи, чтобы я мог спуститься в Ад за тобой.

Кроули опустил руку с телефоном, сбрасывая вызов. В последнюю очередь его сейчас заботило, вежливо это или нет.

\- На кой черт тебе понадобилось идти в Ад? – буркнул он. – Ты там уже был. На казни. Еще раз туда спускаться – это самоубийство. Чего тебе там делать, я был не там.

\- Я не знал этого! – воскликнул Азирафель, снова скрестив руки на груди. – Я не знал, что и думать! Я прождал тебя до ночи, обыскал все наши места, и я надеялся, что тебя просто… ну, развоплотило. Что план пошел немного… не так, как мы ожидали. На Земле тебя не было, я проверил. А где еще ты мог быть развоплощенным?

\- И ты…

\- И я собрался в Ад. Искать тебя.

Кроули замолчал. Невыносимые желтые глаза смотрели прямо в душу. Азирафель сжал руки, осознав, что дышит слишком часто.

\- И ты… действительно пошел бы на это? – тихо спросил демон.

Азирафель кивнул. Он выглядел таким же, как в 1967 году, когда передавал ему в руки термос со святой водой. Собранный, молчаливый, напряженный. 

\- Пошел бы искать меня в Ад? Зная, чем это для тебя кончится?

\- Да, Кроули. Я не мог бы иначе.

Он искал его, хотя не был обязан. Небеса ничего не требовали от него, и Азирафель, если не был причастен, мог просто бросить его. Но он искал Кроули, подключил даже эту странную ведьму с ее предсказаниями, которые…

_Которые и привели его на Небеса._

Азирафель уловил эту перемену. Лицо Кроули изменилось, когда его паранойя подняла голову, показала свою уродливую морду, проступила сквозь кожу. Она отравляла демона, она не давала ему спать, не давала ему верить, не давала ему дышать. И Азирафель впервые столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу.

И впервые так ясно видел в Кроули то, чему противостоит.

\- Кроули, я действительно ни при чем.

Азирафель рискнул. Он рискнул ступить на очень тонкий лед, хотя это грозило нарушить ту хрупкую видимость самоконтроля, в которой демон сейчас находился. Но это был тот самый момент, когда Кроули был еще уязвим. Он еще не заполз в свою раковину, не кричал, не злился, не изрыгал из себя самые ужасные слова, на какие только был способен.

Если он мог говорить Азирафелю в лицо эти кошмарные вещи, что же он говорил сам себе, когда его никто не слышал?..

Кроули молчал. И Азирафель открылся первым.

\- Мы с Гавриилом… Нет, послушай! – Кроули дернулся, как от удара, и Азирафелю пришлось повысить голос, внутренне ругаясь на себя за подобную формулировку. – У нас были только деловые отношения. И только. Он мой начальник… то есть, был им раньше. И у него были свои методы… работы с подчиненными.

Здесь ангел замялся. Это был чрезвычайно тонкий лед! Одно неверное слово – и Кроули сорвется сначала на него, а затем отправится на Небеса найти одного фиолетовоглазого архангела и прикончить лично. И плевать ему будет, что это самоубийство.

\- В 1941 году, когда ты подвез меня до дома, Гавриил вызвал меня на личный разговор, - воспоминания передернули его глаза мутноватой дымкой. – И… кхм.

Кроули смотрел на него неотрывно. Он знал, что Азирафель скажет.

\- Он сказал мне, чтобы я не водился с демонами вроде тебя, - тихо произнес ангел. – Что это не просто против правил, но и омерзительно. Так глупо… - он беспомощно улыбнулся. – Я столько лет верил ему, я считал это все нормальным, Кроули, я был так рад, что меня отправили на Землю, и я мог пересекаться с ним так редко, и я совсем отвык от подобного, я просто…

\- Ангел.

Кроули сделал шаг к нему навстречу, но остановил себя. Азирафель судорожно выдохнул, держа себя в руках.

\- Мне так стыдно, - прошептал он. – Мне так стыдно, что я верил ему. Ты необычайный демон, Кроули. Других таких нет. Ты никогда не был… омерзительным, никогда.

Еще один шаг, разделяющий их, был сделан.

\- Когда я узнал, что ты у него, я боялся даже думать, что он может с тобой сделать. Я поехал в Тэдфилд. У Адама оставались силы, чтобы снять твои чары и дать мне облик какого-нибудь ангела. Чтобы я мог найти тебя.

Еще шаг. Азирафель протянул вперед дрожащие руки, и Кроули схватил их, сжал горячими ладонями.

По телу прошел электрический разряд.

\- А когда ты позвонил мне из магазина…

\- Ты услышал? – эхом откликнулся демон.

\- Да… я был так взволнован, что прямо с телефоном в руке поехал назад. Я так надеялся успеть, Кроули…

\- Ты не успел бы, - он отвел глаза. – Гавриил увел меня почти сразу, как только я позвонил. Я даже не был уверен, что дозвонился.

Гавриил, чертов сукин сын…

Новая волна захлестнула Кроули с головой, и он зажмурился на мгновение. Азирафель погладил его руки большими пальцами, выдавил из себя понимающую улыбку.

\- Тебе надо поспать. Я понимаю, я…

Ему не надо было поспать. Он проживает нечто хуже, чем Ад, когда спит, он снова чувствует эти руки, эту обжигающую благодать, и голос шепчет ему на ухо, что это все обман. _Что ангелы чертовски хороши во вранье, особенно ради высшей цели._

Кроули вырвал руки из чужой хватки, закружил по комнате. Азирафель замер.

\- Уходи.

\- Нет, - глубокий вдох. Он был готов. – Я буду охранять твой сон, пока ты спишь.

\- Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы такие, как ты, охраняли мой сон.

_Возможно, это будет сложнее, чем ангел думал._

\- Ты так не считаешь. Я все понимаю. Но я отказался от Небес ради тебя.

\- Мои извинения! – Кроули ощерился. – Я как-то не смог уйти по-хорошему, чтобы ты мог туда спокойно вернуться, но ты можешь попробовать, у тебя отличные связи с этим твоим дружком!

\- Он мне не дружок. Мы абсолютно разные.

\- Да что ты? Правда? Белые крылья, нимбы над головой, не знаю, уродский белый свет, он ведь не демон! У тебя с ним целая куча общего!

_Гораздо сложнее и больнее, но он должен справиться. Ради них обоих._

\- Ты никогда не посчитал бы мой свет уродским, - улыбка получилось кривая. Кроули закружил вокруг него.

\- Не смей так смотреть на меня! – зашипел он. – Ты знаешь, что я о тебе думаю!

\- Знаю.

Паранойя скалилась на него сквозь лицо Кроули. Азирафель хладнокровно смотрел на нее.

Он победит ее. Он не имеет права отступать или поддаваться чувствам. Он справится.

_Он называет тебя ужасными словами и опускает._

Он многое пережил. Он ранен.

_Он не принадлежит тебе._

Он не принадлежит никому.

_Он ненавидит тебя._

Он любит меня.

Кроули отвернулся.

\- Где мои очки? – прошипел он. – Я больше не потревожу тебя со своим шипением, глазами, своей демонской отвратительной натурой.

\- Я не хочу, - Азирафель покачал головой. – Мне это нравится.

Он обернулся на него.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему тепло и нежно, вложив в этот взгляд всю любовь, которую испытывал к нему за все шесть тысяч лет.

\- Мне нравятся твои глаза. Они прекрасны.

В груди пульсировало и ныло. Кроули не мог вдохнуть, мог только смотреть.

\- Ты не тревожишь меня своим шипением. И мне… жаль. Прости меня, что я допустил такое. Прости мне все, что я сказал в беседке. Я очень… сожалею о том, что сказал тебе тогда.

Только смотреть и не быть в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Как будто что-то захватило его тело. Что-то _постороннее_.

\- И о том, что не согласился сбежать с тобой. Ты же знаешь, я не мог этого сделать. Наше место здесь. И твое, и мое.

_Ангел никогда не говорил о своих чувствах. Это было табу. Он пользуется твоей слабостью, он хочет привязать тебя к себе, как это делал Гавриил, он хочет лишить тебя права выбора…_

\- Не прячься от меня, Кроули, пожалуйста. 

_Что я наделал. Я говорил тебе ужасные вещи._

\- Если тебе нужно побыть одному, я не буду тебя тревожить, только скажи. Но я буду здесь, чтобы знать, что с тобой все хорошо. Что ты никуда больше не исчезнешь.

_Не уходи от меня, я умоляю тебя. Ты все, что у меня осталось._

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - хрипло сказал он. Слова с трудом вырвались из горла, как будто сдавленного спазмом.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему ослепительно.

\- Тогда я буду рядом.

Паранойя теряла контроль над предоставленным ей телом. Кроули не мог не ответить на откровенность ангела взаимностью, это было не то, что он мог бы оставить без внимания. Он чуял свободу, он чуял эти трещины по льду над своей головой. И он хотел приложить все усилия, на какие еще был способен, пока обжигающие руки не утащат его вниз, в замкнутый круг его кошмаров. 

\- Я думал, что это сделал ты.

Каждое слово сдавливало грудь. С каждым вдохом Кроули чувствовал, что дышит ледяной грязной водой.

\- Я думал, что ты сдал меня этому подонку. Что это все был какой-то сумасшедший план Небес, чтобы поквитаться со мной за все, что я сделал.

\- Это не так, мой дорогой, - Азирафель покачал головой, подходя к нему на осторожный шаг. – Я бы никогда этого не сделал.

\- Я не могу спать.

Голос повело, и он помолчал. Азирафель ждал.

\- Мне снятся кошмары. Мне кажется, я никогда не вырвусь из них.

\- Ты вырвешься. Я буду рядом.

Неизвестная ранее теплота растеклась в груди. Азирафель сиял.

Кроули отшатнулся. Но свет не обжигал.

Азирафель протянул ему раскрытые ладони.

_Не делай этого. Ты поддаешься ему. Он сожжет тебя, он убьет тебя._

Пускай. Но это будет он.

Кроули подал ему руки и закрыл глаза. Но ничего не произошло.

Голос в голове вдруг пропал. Он вцепился в ангельские руки, как утопающий, позволяя Азирафелю вернуть его на землю, поставить на ноги, ощутить ногами твердую опору.

И наконец-то вдохнул полной грудью.

Азирафель улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, как Кроули отпустило. Еще не насовсем, нет, оно еще было внутри, но эту битву он выиграл.

Кроули сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и открыл глаза, отпустив его руки.

 _"Спасибо, ангел"_.

\- Что ты сказал ему?

\- Прости? – Азирафель думал только о том, что он еще бы подержался за руки, но Кроули уже явно переключился мыслями на что-то еще.

\- Этому полоумному. В коридоре. Что ты ему сказал, когда я ушел?

\- О. Он хотел знать, почему я выгляжу обычным, почему я свечусь, почему от меня не пахнет… серой, - осторожно добавил ангел.

Кроули поджал губы. _"Он знает. Азирафель знает"_.

\- Потом появился ты, и… - Азирафель вздохнул, не зная, как это описать.

\- Он догадался, - прошипел Кроули, обходя стол. – Дураку ясно, что он обо всем догадался, только идиот не догадался бы, только взглянув на меня!

\- Он догадался, - не стал спорить ангел. – Но он никому не скажет. У него есть, ну… должок передо мной.

\- О, про его должок я наслышан.

\- Я сказал ему, чтобы он никому ничего не говорил и не смел к нам приближаться, - Азирафель присел в свое кресло, совсем рядом. – Он больше не появится.

Кроули дернул плечом и поднялся, направившись в спальню.

\- Кроули.

\- Что?

\- Я… - Азирафель замялся, поднимаясь. – Я хотел сказать спасибо. Что ты все же довел… все до конца. Чтобы они решили, что я чужой.

Демон помолчал и едко добавил:

\- Знаешь ли, у меня не было особого выбора.

Тем не менее по его лицу было видно, что он не хотел задевать своими словами. И Азирафель улыбнулся ему мягко.

\- Спасибо, что Пал вместо меня. За нас обоих.

Сердце сжалось в груди. Кроули не хотел идти в спальню, но он чувствовал себя полностью вымотанным, поэтому только кивнул, продолжая стоять на пороге. Азирафель смотрел на него, терпеливо ожидая, и демон прижался спиной к двери, словно пропуская его.

Ангел встал, проходя мимо него в спальню.

\- Я могу перенести сюда кресло?

\- Чего?

\- Может, книгу?

\- Только не граммофон.

\- Хорошо, - Азирафель засмеялся. Кроули дернул уголком губ, придумывая, как бы отказать так, чтобы ангел не возмутился.

Он не хотел, чтобы Азирафель был занят еще чем-то, кроме как охраной его сна. Как бы глупо это ни звучало.

\- Может быть, тебя намазать еще раз? – вдруг невинно предложил Азирафель. – Они весьма побледнели.

Кроули чуть поморщился. Он не присматривался, поэтому не замечал разницы. Без лишних слов он сел на кровать и собрал волосы, слегка переплетая их, чтобы не мешались, и убирая за ворот пижамы.

Азирафель странно посмотрел на него, но молча взял тюбик с комода, подходя к демону и садясь рядом. Кроули вздрогнул от прикосновения холодной мази и закрыл глаза.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Он сам открывал шею, сам подставлялся под руки. Азирафель забывал, что мазь впиталась в кожу, продолжая поглаживать, слабо массируя и обмирая, когда слышал в ответ шумный выдох. Ограничиться одними только следами было невероятно сложно, особенно когда Кроули выпрямился и начал расстегивать пуговицы пижамы.

Азирафель резко опустил руки, уставившись в сторону. Демон замер.

\- Ангел?..

_"Боже, это же просто невозможно, это непостижимо, это…"_

\- Я не могу, - пробормотал он. – Ты слишком быстр.

Кроули опустил руки. Верхняя пуговица осталась расстегнутой.

\- Серьезно? – в его голосе, кажется, сосредоточился скептис всего мира.

\- Я пришел, чтобы охранять твой сон, - Азирафель проигнорировал его выпад и улыбнулся. – Так что ложись.

\- То есть лежа ты можешь? – проворчал демон, однако опрокинулся на спину и проворно подтянулся к подушкам.

Ангел не стал вставать с кровати, наблюдая за ним.


	12. Chapter 12

Гавриил закончил свой отчет и поднялся, хмурясь.

Можно было бы сказать, что день у него не задался, но это было бы в корне неверно. Во-первых, на Небесах не было времени суток, всегда был один бесконечный день, как и не было обеда, сна и других привычек. Бессмертным они были ни к чему.

А во-вторых, все не задалось с того момента, как он увидел этого рыжего демона.

Он даже не помнил его имени правильно. Азирафель упоминал его всего пару раз, а сам Гавриил никогда не интересовался, по крайней мере, до этого момента. Теперь же он испытывал странное желание узнать о нем все, абсолютно все. И у него была власть для этого.

Как его зовут. Кто он такой. Кем он был до того, как стал Падшим. Как он сумел предотвратить Апокалипсис. Кажется, Гавриил помнил, что этот демон был тем, кто доставил Антихриста лично. По крайней мере, с этого можно было начать. Архангел знал, где найти подобную информацию, и вышел из комнаты, направляясь в архив.

Навстречу ему попадались ангелы разных рангов и внешности. Он улыбался им, кивал, кого-то хлопал по плечу. Они улыбались в ответ, отвечали, шли дальше по своим делам. Но никто из них не видел так, как видел он. Они не знали, зачем он их трогает. Они не знали, зачем он улыбается.

Они просто знали, что в случае неповиновения последует расплата. Знали, что лучше не доводить до того, как эта пронизывающая до костей улыбка станет оскалом. Знали, что на каждое похлопывание по плечу они все подбираются, ища в голове ответ, правильно ли они все сделали, все ли в порядке. Каждое прикосновение подпитывало этот страх, эту нервозность, и Гавриил чуял это. Чуял, когда и кого нужно коснуться, чтобы не терять контроля над их мыслями, над их действиями.

Он знал, кто уже сломлен. Он знал, кто еще в процессе, на кого нужно было надавить. И помнил навсегда одного, что, даже будучи _заражен_ , так и не сломался. Кто в ответ на угрозу бросался в атаку, даже внутри корчась в муках.

Демон Кроули.

Он вспомнил, как его зовут.

Змей-искуситель, Змей Эдема. Они были похожи. Гавриил тоже подчинял себе ангелов, просто делал это иначе. Но он же демон, конечно, он будет действовать по-другому. Хитрее, изворотливее, коварнее. И, возможно, только ради одного ангела.

Гавриил зацепился взглядом за архангела Михаила. Она вернулась с Земли совсем недавно, выясняла по его просьбе, чем занимался Кроули последние сто лет. Только ей Гавриил мог доверить самые личные вопросы и поручения, и только ее он касался реже остальных, чтобы поддерживать уровень _яда_ на постоянном уровне.

Конечно, Азирафель его не подпустит. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время. Он занят выхаживанием своего демона. Гавриила передернуло. Ну ничего, это ненадолго. Хотя определенная угроза все же была.

Опасной частью Азирафеля была его сила. Гавриил знал, что ангел может излечивать людей, хотя ему за это изрядно доставалось, и бедолага писал по пять отчетов на каждый такой случай. Но это могло распространяться на любых существ. Гавриил не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то смел очищать то, что он так возводил. Когда-то он за этим и отправил Азирафеля на Землю, чтобы тот не портил ему все планы.

И долгое время все шло как по маслу. Гавриил периодически появлялся, хлопал ангела по плечу, проверяя, достаточно ли тот запуган, и возвращался к себе на Небеса. Все было так здорово, так замечательно. А потом появился этот демон, откуда он только взялся… Это еще предстояло выяснить.

Появился этот демон, и Азирафель вдруг взял и излечился. И скоро демон тоже избавится от любых следов чужой магии.

_Следов…_

Перед глазами невольно вновь встала загорелая шея и россыпь алых и темно-синих пятен. Гавриил облизнул губы.

На самом деле это было опасно. Даже очень. Ангел и демон – преступная связь. Поэтому, даже если бы Азирафель не захотел поиграть в рыцаря и защитить этого змея, Гавриил не стал бы поднимать эту историю. Это могло привести к очень плохим результатам, он не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому пусть празднуют победу. Пусть глотнут свежего воздуха.

Он займется ими позже. Обоими.

А пока что дело ангела, который добровольно сорвался с Небес и был отвергнут пламенем, было закрыто и сдано в архив.

***

Он падал.

Только что его руки хватались за чужие одежды, за чужие плечи, но пропасть за его спиной расширялась и расширялась, и в конце концов он сорвался, в панике расправляя крылья, не осознавая, что это ему не поможет.

Он тяжело рухнул на одно крыло и вскрикнул от боли, когда оно сломалось.

Пламя подхватило его, и Кроули закричал, сворачиваясь в комок. Снова. Это снова происходит. Он во сне, он дышит серой и жаром, выжигая себе все легкие, и он знает, что увидит, до того, как поднимает голову и все же открывает глаза. Он не желает мириться с неизбежным, и все равно не может сдержать рычания, когда видит между стеллажами горстку пепла.

_Нет. Нет, нет! Ублюдки! Все вы! Как вы посмели!_

Он взвыл, кружа в центре пожара, огонь окружал его, опалял кожу. Он вытянул руку, нащупав что-то, выбросил себя из этого обжигающего круга, отполз в сторону. Он горел, горел, он чувствовал запах обгорелой плоти, плавившегося металла, оглушающий скрежет и не сразу смог заставить себя поднять взгляд.

Пылающий Бентли был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кроули дрожал, из последних усилий удерживая его рабочее состояние, но всего одна слабость, всего одна секундная слабость – и машина взорвалась, взметнув вертикальный столп огня и дыма, разбросала в сторону раскаленные кусочки.

_Девяносто лет – и ни царапины. А теперь посмотри только на себя…_

Он не хотел отводить взгляд, несмотря на всю боль. У него был трогательный момент. Однако со спины его вдруг обожгло сияние, и сразу несколько пар одинаково сильных рук с белыми рукавами потащили его назад, и он подавился протестующим воплем, вырываясь, но бесполезно, свет становился ярче, разъедал одежду, выжигал кожу, касался обнаженных ребер…

Он ощутил сильную хватку у себя на плече и вцепился в чужую руку, резко садясь на кровати и больно ударившись лбом обо что-то. Спросонья, одной ногой в кошмаре, он не понял, где находится, прижав ладонь ко лбу и охнув, и почти сразу услышал знакомое ворчание совсем рядом:

\- Тебе обязательно так всегда просыпаться?

Он вскинулся, одернув руку. Азирафель сидел рядом с ним на коленях, с ногами забравшись к нему на кровать, и потирал лоб, хмурясь. Однако совершенно точно не злился, поскольку, поймав его взгляд, подсел поближе.

Кроули молчал. Он снова не мог пошевелиться, находясь в липком оцепенении. В глубине его глаз все еще стыл ледяной ужас и разгорающаяся ярость, образуя между собой нечто грозное, нечто ядовитое, нечто… нечто постороннее. И Азирафель видел это. Потому что Кроули позволял ему видеть.

\- Я здесь, - мягко сказал он. – Я все еще здесь. Это всего лишь сон.

 _"Заткнись. Заткнись, пожалуйста, я не хочу тебя слушать, я хочу тебя чувствовать"_.

Он смог усилием воли лишь чуть-чуть поморщиться, опустив взгляд на чужие губы. Он надеялся, что Азирафель поймет его, и ангел действительно замолчал. Замолчал, улыбнулся ему тепло, протянув руку и положив ее на ладонь демона, слабо сжал, поглаживая по тыльной стороне. Больше всего на свете Кроули хотел переплести их пальцы. С великим трудом он развернул ладонь, как он думал, тыльной стороной вниз. На самом деле он лишь слегка сдвинул руку, и Азирафель убрал свою.

_"Нет! Нет, это не то, что я хотел, ангел…"_

Он закрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, но распахнул их обратно, почувствовав движение. Азирафель придвинулся к нему еще ближе, почти вплотную, нервно облизнувшись. На нем больше не было улыбки. Но он был невероятно чутким и бережным сейчас. Кроули поймал его взгляд, прикрыл глаза.

 _"Не останавливайся. Умоляю. Ради кого угодно"_.

Он не двигался. Но и не отталкивал.

И это было хорошо, потому что Азирафель просто не пережил бы, если бы его сейчас оттолкнули. Сердце колотилось с невероятной скоростью, распостраняя жар по всему телу. Во рту пересохло, и ангел сам не верил в то, что творит.

Но он наклонился еще ниже и медленно, очень медленно касается чужих губ своими.

Нежно.

Трепетно.

Кроули зажмурился.

_Хотелось закричать._

_Хотелось зашипеть._

_Хотелось сбежать и остаться в одиночестве._

Но не ему. Это не то, что на самом деле он хочет.

Эта ночь такая холодная. Эта ночь такая волшебная.

_Это прикосновение такое нежное._

И демон приоткрывает губы, отвечая на поцелуй слабо, как мог, жмурясь уже даже от этого. Голос внутри зашипел, угасая, когда он чуть подался вперед, ловя губами чужой судорожный вздох, и это было последним препятствием.

Их поцелуй не выходил за рамки приличия, словно у них были силы помнить, кто они такие. Кроули достаточно было приоткрывать рот чуть шире, чтобы дышать ангелом, а Азирафель пил его душу, отравленную паранойей, и выдыхал очищенной, словно пропуская ее через какой-то неведомый до сих пор фильтр. И с каждой секундой Кроули чувствовал, как возвращается реальность, как свежеет мир, какой вкусный воздух, потому что сейчас Азирафель был реальностью, миром. И вкусным.

Только чужие губы. Только прерывистое дыхание. Кроули слабо щипнул его за нижнюю губу своими, отстраниться буквально на мгновение, поймав чужой взгляд, словно обменяться мнениями, словно обменяться чувствами. И снова – дыхание к дыханию. Он протянул руки, осторожно положив их на чужую талию, готовый отстраниться, если ангел решит, что он слишком быстр, но Азирафель придвигается вплотную, прижимается к нему грудью, отвечая взаимностью на желание стать еще ближе, но стоит ему самому дотронуться до Кроули, как тот разрывает поцелуй.

Азирафель растерянно заморгал. Он не ожидал, что это закончится так быстро, понятия не имел, что им теперь говорить или делать, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что же не так, когда увидел, что Кроули потер шею.

Рано. Слишком рано. Он еще помнил, на что способна ангельская благодать.

Кроули отстранился, и рукам становится пусто без него. Но Азирафель послушно отодвигается, наблюдая, как змей укладывается обратно, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и это лучшее доказательство его доверия.

Возможно, потом они будут думать, что это был сон. А может, и нет. Кроули вдруг вытащил руку из-под одеяла, вытянул ее вперед, и Азирафель накрыл ее своей, слабо сжав.

Демон развернул ладонь тыльной стороной вниз и переплел пальцы.

Ангел тепло улыбнулся. 

_"Засыпай. Я здесь. И я принесу тебе лучшее, что есть в мире"_.

***

Кроули спал. Его больше не трясло, он перестал метаться по кровати и царапаться, и Азирафель радовался, что все хорошо. И самую малость надеялся, что змей не проспит, как и угрожал, несколько десятилетий.

Что ж, если каждый раз после кошмара Кроули нужно будет целовать, Азирафель был готов делать это целую вечность. Он ведь боялся, что обожжет. Что не сможет себя контролировать и причинит Кроули боль. Но этого не произошло, хотя сердце до сих пор колотилось, как бешеное, а уже был самый разгар дня, а он все не мог перестать рассматривать спящего демона, раскинувшегося на кровати.

В прошлый раз его надо было скоро будить, а так не хотелось. Теперь Азирафель может дать ему выспаться.

Все еще улыбаясь, ангел тихо слез на пол и вышел из спальни. Пожалуй, нужно было найти чего-нибудь перекусить, наведаться, например, в тот самый чудесный магазинчик. И в аптеку через дорогу, чтобы укусы Гавриила совсем прошли вместе с этим тяжелым испытанием в их жизни.

И теперь Азирафель мог выбрать в магазине все, что захочет, не боясь, что Кроули размажет все его пиршество по своей квартире. Ангел был так рад этому, что взял все, что было, не сумев выбрать, и ушел выбрать бутылку вина, надеясь, что Кроули захочет выпить вдвоем, как раньше, и поболтать, как раньше.

Ну а если не захочет, ничего страшного. Эта бутылка пойдет на полку, и рано или поздно они ее выпьют, разговаривая о дельфинах, об утках или о чем только пожелают. Свобода пьянила Азирафеля, и он вдохнул полной грудью, засияв на всю улицу. Невозможно сдерживаться, просто невозможно, но он должен. Он не может потерять Кроули, и поэтому сейчас он согреет всех своим собственным счастьем, а затем вернется назад.

Честно сказать, он немного увлекся. Подумать только, как же много света в нем пряталось, он никак не мог оторваться от ощущения крыльев за спиной, хотя точно знал, что их нет, но проверял периодически. Он перешучивался с каждым прохожим, любовался улицей, фантазировал и мечтал, чего никогда не делал, но именно сегодня ему очень хотелось попробовать.

Так что когда он вернулся, солнце склонялось к закату. Разложив два полных пакета сладостей на столе между книг, Азирафель припрятал заветную бутылочку и подошел к спальне, открывая дверь.

Кроули на кровати не было.

На секунду его захлестнул ужас. Сбежал. Спрятался. Потерял, он его потерял. Зачем же он оставил его так надолго, ведь клялся же быть рядом!.. Азирафель закусил губу, с совершенно несчастным видом осматриваясь.

\- Кроули? – жалобно и неуверенно позвал ангел.

\- Ммм? – раздалось сонное мычание прямо у него над головой.

Азирафель подпрыгнул от неожиданости и развернулся, отскочив.

\- Где ты?!

\- Я здесь, - проворчал демон, и Азирафель поднял глаза. Кроули распластался по стене прямо над дверью, сонно щурясь, и неохотно сполз вниз, спрыгивая на пол.

К такому жизнь Азирафеля не готовила. Он смотрел на демона с таким шоком, что Кроули занервничал и тут же вышел в кабинет.

\- Так, теперь у меня здесь не только книжный магазин, но и кондитерская? – сразу послышалось его недовольное ворчание.

\- Что ты делал на стене? – Азирафель все же последовал за ним. Его лицо все еще было глубоко шокированное и немного смешное.

Кроули издал неопределенный набор звуков, не ответив ничего членораздельного, и с интересом заглянул внутрь стола. Он как будто чуял алкоголь, обреченно подумалось Азирафелю. Надо было замаскировать чудом.

\- Кроули.

\- Я спал, ясно? – демон закатил глаза. – Иногда я так сплю. Мне нравится.

Он спал. Ну конечно. Азирафель не догадался сразу, ведь все так спят. Просто не признал сослепу.

Но ругаться не хотелось. Кроули был расслаблен, отдых явно пошел ему на пользу. Пока Азирафель завтракал, он ушел заняться растениями, а потом присоединился к ангелу, устроившись на своем стуле, и разговор даже шел весьма мирно, и вино они разлили по бокалам, и очки Кроули не надевал, и волосы все время лезли ему в лицо, и он заправлял их за ухо, пока Азирафель не предложил ему их заплести.

Демон согласился. Это могло бы быть очень романтично, прикасаться к рыжим волосам вообще было очень волнительно для Азирафеля. Но Кроули вертел головой, пытаясь поймать его взгляд во время разговора, прерывался, чтобы выпить вина, и в итоге ангел почти обиделся и устроил ему непонятно что с прической. После чего, конечно же, было возмущение, взаимные препирательства, но это распушенное и косматое безобразие на голове Кроули в итоге оставил, хотя и припоминал Азирафелю об этом каждые десять минут.

Потом они немного успокоились. Кроули устроился на кровати, гипнотизируя ангела взглядом, а Азирафель делал вид, что читает, и ему вообще нет дела до того, что этот рыжий хохолок, торчащий из-за скомканного одеяла, от него хочет добиться. Долго это все равно не могло продолжаться, Кроули уже привычно сделал первый шаг, начав рассуждать о пламенных мечах и службах доставки, и ангел принял негласное приглашение, отложив книгу и присоединился к беседе.

Они проговорили почти сутки, словно наверстывая за все это время. Все было так же, как раньше, вот только в полупустом кабинете было много книг, кресло с клетчатым пледом, торшер и антикварный граммофон, на столе стояла белая кружка с крыльями, и растения не дрожали так сильно в ужасе, чувствуя теплый исцеляющий свет, незаметно затягивающий все пятна и неровности на зеленых листьях.

А затем – все по новой. Как удар под дых.

Кроули снова рухнул в ночной кошмар, когда ожидал этого меньше всего. Когда все так хорошо, забываешь, что твоя ремиссия временная, и глупо ждать, что какие-то разговоры и алкоголь смогут стать настоящей панацеей. В этом сне он был в клетке, пойманный чертовым архангелом, а на его глазах Азирафеля вели на настоящую казнь.

Он применял все силы воображения, на какие только был способен. Он рычал и царапался, кричал, привлекал внимание, надеясь навлечь гнев на себя и отвести от ангела беду. Он видел, как Азирафель повернулся к нему, и отшатнулся от ледяного спокойствия и презрения на его лице.

_Ангел обвинял его в собственной смерти._

Кроули проснулся, вздрогнув всем телом. Рубашка липла к телу, промокшая насквозь, когда он сел, чтобы стянуть ее через голову, почувствовал, что волосы тоже влажные. Дрожащей рукой он вытер пот со лба и прислушался.

За окном лил дождь. И ему почему-то казалось, что с неба льется святая вода за то, что он посмел прикоснуться к ангелу.

Это его наказание. Давным давно Всевышняя разгневалась на людей и затопила их города. Теперь он прогневал ее. Теперь он погибнет. Тягучая трясина лизнула пятки, поглотила щиколотки, и он не мог двинуться, чтобы остановить ее. Она добралась до самых коленей, когда дверь в спальню открылась, и зашел Азирафель.

Кроули перевел на него взгляд, полный надежды. 

Он ожидал увидеть ту же хладнокровную брезгливость, но Азирафель выглядел встревоженным и сразу подошел ближе, садясь на кровать у него в ногах и положив руку поверх одеяла. Трясина исчезла, испугавшись тепла его ладоней.

\- Боже, ты ужасно выглядишь, - признался Азирафель. – У тебя глаза совершенно дикие. Что тебе приснилось?

\- Казнь, - неопределенно выдавил Кроули.

Это все, что он смог сказать. Азирафель погладил его по ноге, скрытой одеялом.

\- На улице такой сильный дождь, - виновато сказал он. – Я ходил убрать книги с подоконника. Вдруг зальет…

\- Не зальет, - хрипло ответил Кроули. – Не зальет, ангел. 

\- Спасибо.

Их глаза встретились.

И они безмолвно сказали друг другу больше, чем хотели бы.

Азирафель улыбнулся, просияв, и Кроули ответил ему полуулыбкой, слегка наклонив голову. Ангел протянул к нему руку, очень медленно и очень трепетно провел ладонью по его плечу, поднимаясь кончиками пальцев по его шее, где почти исчезли злосчастные пятна, обводил подбородок, скулы, уложил ладонь на щеку. Кроули подставлялся, но продолжал смотреть, как будто ему было мало, как будто он все продолжал говорить без слов, которые им давно уже были не нужны.

Он подтянул под себя ноги, когда Азирафель придвинулся ближе. И когда ангел осторожно и медленно наклонился к нему, он приоткрыл губы навстречу раньше, чем Азирафель поцеловал его. Просто чтобы сорвать чужой вдох, как свой собственный.

Нежный поцелуй, от которого невозможно оторваться. Достаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы больше ничего не существовало, только они вдвоем, и ангел светится, не в силах себя контролировать от переполнявших его эмоций, и Кроули тихо посмеивается ему в губы, чтобы дать понять, что все хорошо, все так, как должно быть.

Еще неверяще он опускает смуглые руки на чужую талию, скользит к спине, обнимает бережно, как самую большую драгоценность. И невозможно, совершенно невозможно разорвать этот поцелуй, когда ангел кладет руки ему на плечи, впервые касаясь зубами его нижней губы, предлагая большего. И Кроули соглашается, позволяя Азирафелю решать, углубляет поцелуй, забывая дышать, забывая, что его тело настолько человеческое, что ноет от такой простой ласки до самых кончиков пальцев.

У них вся ночь, чтобы опробовать все, что они оба знали о поцелуях. То срываясь на страсть и жадность, то переходя на едва слышные неуловимые касания. Кроули приоткрывал глаза, чтобы поймать чужой опьяненный взгляд, криво улыбался и вовлекал своего ангела в новую реальность. 

Реальность, где они могли всю ночь целоваться, слушая гром и шум дождя за окном, и где Кроули плавно укладывал Азирафеля на спину, нависая над ним, прижимаясь и согревая всем телом, слабо кусаясь в поцелуй, и как же естественно ощущаются руки ангела на его голой спине. Как же невозможно правильно они щупают его позвоночник, острые лопатки, и остается только выдохнуть протяжно в чужие губы, и Азирафель прекрасно его понимает.

Это лучший антидепрессант, придуманный людьми.

Это лучшее лекарство. И Кроули готов пить его до самого утра.

А утром – рассвет. Бьется в окна, пробиваясь сквозь тучи, растворяясь в плотном барьере штор. Утром горящие губы и щеки, когда наконец-то они смогли оторваться друг от друга, и Кроули ложится рядом, крепко держа чужую руку.

Все правильно.

Все так чертовски правильно.

Рука в руке.

Плечо к плечу.

Это началось шесть тысяч лет назад, когда один не самый обычный демон подошел к не самому обычному ангелу, и тот спрятал своего заклятого врага под крылом от первого дождя.

Дождь снова гремел за окном.

И Кроули мерно дышал, надежно укрытый невидимым ангельским крылом, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Азирафеля, встречая первый совместный рассвет на новом этапе их совместной жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и все. Залпом три главы просто подряд)
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто осилил до конца, кто разделил эту историю вместе со мной, я люблю вас бесконечно сильно))  
> /уходя писать вторую часть/


End file.
